El rey ninja
by Higary
Summary: ¿Han visto la película de Disney, El rey León? Pues imaginen que adaptamos esta historia con los personajes de Naruto... ¿El resultado? El rey ninja, un cuento de comedia, romance, tragedia poquita XD, acción, amistad, yaoi y lo que se me ocurra.
1. Chapter 1

Holi hola, gente bonita. Este es un fic que tiene poquito que escribí, espero que les guste. Como ya dije en el resumen, es basado en la película de Disney "El rey León", pero con varios cambios cortesía de mi linda cabecita. Los dejo, y ojalá disfruten la primer parte de este cuento-fic, recuerden, no se dejen llevar por el inicio, quedan muchas sorpresas por revelar XD

EL REY NINJA: 1RA PARTE

Hace mucho tiempo, el hermoso reino ninja de Konoha era gobernado por el fantástico rey Yondaime (no sé cuál será su nombre, así que dejémoslo como Yondaime), un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo. Cierto día, Yondaime recorría el reino en compañía de su mano derecha, Hatake Kakashi. Se encontraban cerca de la frontera que separaba a Konoha de Suna, el reino vecino y que se rumoraba estaba en conflictos internos.

-Majestad –llegó diciendo un hombre de cabello café y con una cicatriz en la nariz

-¡¡Iru-chaaan!! –lo abrazó el peliplateado

-Kakashi, no es momento para esto –dijo sonrojado mientras Yondaime reía por su reacción-. Majestad, debe volver al castillo, la reina está por dar a luz.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes!? –preguntó el rubio y salió corriendo a toda velocidad

-O.O –sus sirvientes lo vieron irse y cuando reaccionaron se fueron tras él

En cuestión de minutos, Yondaime ya se encontraba en el palacio. Entró esquivando sirvientes, ninjas, niños y doctores, hasta llegar frente a una habitación donde esperaban pacientemente varios de los más leales sirvientes de la familia real: los Uchiha (encabezados por Itachi, nuevo jefe de su clan con apenas 8 años), los Hyuuga, los Nara, los Inuzuka (con todo y perros), y los miembros del consejo de Konoha: Shizune, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai y Orochimaru (Iruka y Kakashi también, pero aún no regresan o.O). Unos minutos después se escuchó un fuerte llanto, y la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a la mejor doctora del reino y cabeza del consejo: Tsunade, quien en sus brazos traía un bultito envuelto en unas mantas.

-Felicidades, majestad –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa-. Es un precioso niño.

Yondaime cargó al bebé: tenía el cabello rubio igual a él, y cuando abrió sus ojitos, el rey comprobó que incluso su color de ojos era el mismo.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa? –preguntó a Tsunade

-Necesita descanso, parece muy débil.

-Shikato –llamó el rubio (Higary: ¿Ese es el nombre de papá de Shikamaru? O.O)

-¿Sí, majestad? –preguntó acercándose el líder de los Nara, mayordomo oficial

-Avisa a todo el reino que mi hijo ha nacido, y trae a Jiraiya, por favor.

-Como usted ordene –y sin más se fue

El resto de los presentes felicitó al rey por el nacimiento del heredero, todos parecían muy felices, salvo una persona.

-Orochimaru –dijo Tsunade-, ¿no piensas felicitar al rey?

-Claro –contestó con hipocresía-. Debe estar muy feliz, majestad. Konoha cuenta con un futuro rey. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer –y se fue sin mirar a nadie

-Debemos tener cuidado de ese hombre –dijo Asuma-, últimamente actúa muy sospechoso.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Asuma –dijo Yondaime-. Escuchen todos, quiero que hagan los preparativos necesarios para la ceremonia de presentación que se llevará a cabo mañana. Shikato se encargará de Jiraiya.

-Sí –respondieron todos a la vez

-Majestad –dijo Shizune-, ¿y ya pensó en el nombre para el príncipe?

-Sí –sonrió mirando con ternura a su hijito-. Naruto, se llamará Naruto.

Al día siguiente, todos los habitantes de Konoha se encontraban reunidos a las afueras del palacio, esperando el momento en el que desde el enorme balcón de la torre se presentara al recién nacido príncipe.

-Jiraiya ha llegado, majestad –informó Iruka

-Gracias, hazlo pasar.

Un hombre de largo cabello blanco entró sonriendo muy feliz.

-Lamento la demora –dijo sonriendo-, pero es que tenía unos... cofcof, asuntos que resolver.

-Y de seguro tenían que ver con mujeres, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Fuiste mi maestro, conozco tus manías.

-Jajajaja, cierto. ¿Y dónde está tu esposa?

-Aún está débil –contestó algo preocupado-, lo mejor es que no se levante, pero aún así ella dijo que la ceremonia no podía retrasarse.

-Es una excelente reina, no cabe duda que escogí muy bien a la candidata para tu esposa.

-¡Oye! Eso es mentira, si por tu culpa tardé mucho en conquistarla porque pensaba que era un pervertido igual a ti.

-Disculpen –dijo Tsunade entrando para poner orden-. Majestad, todos esperan. Jiraiya, ya conoces tu deber como sannin-sacerdote del reino.

-Ya sé, Tsunade, no te preocupes –se acercó hasta una cuna donde dormía cierto bebé rubio-. Conque este es el pequeño de Yondaime, es tu vivo retrato.

-¡Jiraiya!

-Ya voy, ya voy. Como presionas, mujer –y susurró-. Por eso no te haz casado.

-Agradece que estás cargando a Naruto, porque si no ya te hubiera mandado directo al hospital.

Salió al balcón con el niño en brazos. Al verlo toda la gente guardó silencio.

-Pueblo de Konoha –habló con voz fuerte-, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para darle la bienvenida al heredero a la corona, nuestro futuro rey: el príncipe Naruto –y lo alzó para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo, al estilo de la película El rey León

Las personas hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto, excepto uno, que estaba a varios metros del lugar.

-Malditos –murmuraba con enojo

-Como miembro del consejo deberías estar en la ceremonia –dijo una voz tras él-, ¿no, Orochimaru?

-Lo mismo te digo, Kakashi –se percató de que el peliplateado no iba solo-. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Para tu información, Iruka y yo somos los encargados de cuidar el reino durante la ceremonia –respondió-. Pero estoy seguro que al rey le gustará saber dónde estabas cuando presentaron a su hijo.

-Ya, Kakashi –le dijo Iruka sujetándolo del brazo-. No provoques una pelea.

-Tienes razón –miró a Orochimaru-. Que te quede claro que te estaré vigilando –y ambos ninjas se fueron

2 meses más tarde, la reina murió a causa de una enfermedad, y poco después el reino fue atacado por un enorme demonio-zorro de 9 colas llamado Kyuubi, el cual destruyó gran parte de Konoha y mató a muchos ninjas que se interpusieron en su camino. Para proteger su reino, Yondaime sacrificó su vida, sellando al Kyuubi en el interior de su recién nacido hijo. Estando Konoha en tal desastre, y siendo Naruto un bebé, el consejo se reunió y decidió escoger a un nuevo rey hasta que el príncipe estuviera listo para asumir el trono, y quien además se encargaría de criar al niño y prepararlo. Después de mucho diálogo, al final escogieron como nuevo gobernante a Kakashi, quien junto con Iruka (por cierto, olvidé decir que ellos dos están casados), juraron proteger con su vida a Naruto.

Después de esos sucesos pasaron 9 años, ahora el príncipe es un hiperactivo, alegre y terco ninja rubio de ojos azules con adicción al ramen. Ese día, Naruto corría entre los árboles del bosque.

-Estoy seguro de que esta vez le ganaré –decía mientras continuaba avanzando

-Ni creas que escaparás de mí –gritó una voz lanzándole unos shurikens, los cuales el rubio apenas si pudo esquivar

-Eres lento, baka.

-¿A quién llamas lento, usuratonkachi? –preguntó un niño pelinegro de su misma edad que se encontraba tras él

-Waaaaa, ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Fácil, porque soy más fuerte que tú.

-Eso no es cierto, Sasuke baka. Hoy te demostraré que soy mejor que tú.

-Si mal no recuerdo ustedes dos deberían estar en el castillo –interrumpió alguien tras ellos

-Eh... I-Iruka-sensei...

-Naruto, Sasuke, ¿qué les dije sobre alejarse del castillo?

-Que no lo hiciéramos a menos que un adulto viniera con nosotros –contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Correcto. Saben que no deben acercarse a los límites de Konoha. Ahora será mejor que volvamos, que de seguro todos deben andarlos buscando.

Iruka actualmente se encargaba de entrenar a los jóvenes ninjas además de la educación del príncipe, al cual quería como si fuese su verdadero hijo.

-Sasuke, juro que para la próxima te derrotaré.

-Sigue soñando, dobe.

-Grrr, tenme un poco de respeto.

El mayor sonrió. Cuando era más pequeño, a pesar de tener el cariño de Iruka, Kakashi y muchas personas más, el príncipe se sentía algo solo y triste, hasta que conoció al hermano menor de Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, y comenzaron con su curiosa rivalidad/amistad. Iruka sabía que cuando estaban juntos, ambos se sentían completos.

Llegaron al castillo, donde sus amigos, los más fuertes alumnos de Iruka, se les acercaron: Hinata (9 años, heredera de los Hyuuga), Shino (11 años), Tenten (10 años), Chouji (12 años) y Kiba (10 años, heredero de los Inuzuka), este último acompañado de su perro Akamaru.

-¡Qué malos! –se quejó Kiba- Otra vez se fueron sin avisarnos.

-Prometieron que nos dejarían entrenar con ustedes –apoyó Tenten

-Lo sentimos, chicos –se disculpó el rubio-. Es que fue repentino, jeje.

-Príncipe –llegó diciendo Kurenai-, Kakashi-sama lo está llamando.

-Ya voy. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

-C-cuídate, Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata tímidamente

-Sí, no te preocupes –y siguió a la pelinegra

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Chouji mirando a Sasuke

-¿Bien qué? –dijo él

-Todos sabemos que siempre te llevas a Naruto porque te gusta estar a solas con él –dijo Shino

-E-Eso no es cierto –protestó poniéndose rojo

-¿En serio? –preguntaron todos

-Claro, Naruto es solamente mi amigo, y –miró a Itachi caminar hacia ellos-... Mi hermano me llama, adiós –y huyó de ahí

-Sasuke –le dijo Itachi, ahora con 17 años-, sabes que tú y el príncipe no deben andar solos en el bosque.

-Lo lamento, hermano.

-Sé que él te gusta, y entiendo que quieran pasar tiempo a solas, pero antes que nada debes pensar en la seguridad del príncipe.

-Sí... Un momento, ya dije que él no me gusta.

-¿En serio?

-¿También tú, hermano? No sé por qué insisten con eso –y se adelantó a su casa

-Jejeje, no cabe duda que mi hermanito salió algo lento en esas cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó muy temprano. Se vistió y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de a lado. Entró de golpe y se lanzó sobre la cama.

-Despierta, despierta, Kakashi-sensei –gritaba saltando sobre él-. Me prometiste que hoy daríamos el recorrido especial por Konoha.

-Kakashi –dijo Iruka moviendo al hombre de dormía junto a él-, levántate. Naruto está esperando.

-Mmm... cinco minutos más.

-Kakashi-sensei, al menos una vez trata de ser puntual –se quejó el rubio

-... Konoha no va a moverse a ningún sitio.

-Kakashi –interrumpió Iruka-, si no te levantas en este momento no habrá "ya sabes qué" durante una semana.

-Naruto, date prisa –dijo Kakashi frente a la puerta de su habitación ya vestido-. Será mejor que empecemos temprano.

-¬//¬ Kakashi...

-O.O? Entonces nos vemos más tarde, Iruka-sensei.

-Sí. Ten mucho cuidado, Naruto.

Kakashi y Naruto estaban de pie sobre las rocas donde se habían plasmado las caras de cada uno de los reyes que Konoha había tenido.

-Kakashi-sensei, tengo una pregunta.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Qué es eso que no iba haber si no te levantabas?, ¿a qué se refería Iruka-sensei?

-... Bueno, verás... Creo que eres un poco joven para comprenderlo, pero cuando seas mayor prometo que te lo explicaré .

-¿Qué? No es justo, yo quiero saberlo ahora.

-Jeje, créeme, no quisiera causarte un trauma.

-... ¬¬

-Mira, Naruto –dijo observando Konoha con una sonrisa-, todo lo que se encuentra hasta los límites de los bosques es nuestro reino. La misión de un rey es protegerlo para que la gente de aquí pueda vivir en paz.

-Vaya... Kakashi-sensei, ¿y qué pasa con ese lugar que está en el bosque del sur?

-Es un lugar muy peligroso, nunca debes ir allá.

-Creí que un rey hacía lo que quería.

-Je. No, Naruto, ser rey es más que eso.

-¿Hay más?

-Así es. No puedes pensar sólo en ti mismo, sino que primero debes preocuparte por tu gente, por aquellos a quienes ames, para no verlos tristes.

-Sensei, ¿a quién deseas proteger?... ¿Sensei? –volteó y vio al peliplateado muy concentrado en su lectura del Icha Icha Paradise- ¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!

-... Ah, sí, perdona, Naruto, jeje, es que el nuevo tomo está muy interesante.

-¬.¬ Responde, Kakashi-sensei, ¿tú a quién deseas proteger?

-Como el rey mi deber es proteger a toda la gente de Konoha, pero... para mí, las personas a quienes más quiero son tú e Iru-chan, lo que menos deseo es verlos a ustedes sufrir.

-... ¿Hasta sacrificar tu propia vida, sabiendo que con ello les causarás dolor?

Kakashi se percató de la mirada desolada que el rubio adoptó.

-Naru-chan, tú papá dio su vida por ti y por su reino, él quería que tú estuvieras a salvo.

-¿Entonces por qué selló a Kyuubi dentro de mí?

-Porque él confiaba plenamente en ti. No te preocupes, un día lo entenderás.

-Está bien –sonrió-. Kakashi-sensei, ¿también tú darías tu vida por mí?

El peliplateado le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-No seas tontito, claro que sí. Eso fue lo que juré el día que me nombraron rey y quedaste a mi cuidado, y...

-¿Y?

-Y ya es hora de ponernos a entrenar, que aún te quedan muchas técnicas ninja por aprender.

-Síii, vamos –y se adelantó, mientras su sensei no apartaba la vista del pequeño

- Y eso fue lo que prometí frente a la tumba de tu padre 

Después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, el rubio corría por el castillo muy feliz, hasta que vislumbró a una persona en el jardín trasero. Naruto se acercó sigilosamente, pero el hombre lo descubrió.

-Vaya, pero si es el príncipe –dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola, Orochimaru-san –contestó alegremente

-Que raro verlo por aquí, se ve muy contento.

-Sípi. Es que Kakashi-sensei me llevó con él a recorrer tooodo el reino, fue muy divertido. Ya quiero ser grande para convertirme en rey.

-... Conque te enseñó todo el reino, ¿también lo que está en el límite sur?

-Ah, no... Me dijo que no fuera allá.

-Y tuvo mucha razón, es un lugar muy peligroso, sólo los más valientes se atreven a ir.

-Yo soy valiente, ¿qué hay ahí?

-Majestad, estoy tratando de proteger la seguridad de nuestro pequeño príncipe, un bosque lleno de criaturas misteriosas y demonios no es lugar para un niño.

-¿En serio? Increíble.

-Rayos, se me escapó decirlo -(Higary: Sí, claro ¬¬)-. Por favor, príncipe, prométame que nunca, nunca irá a ese horrible lugar.

-... Lo prometo.

-Así me gusta. Ahora, ¿por qué mejor no va a jugar con sus amigos?

-Síp.

-Ah, y no le diga a nadie de nuestra conversación.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no van a pensar que lo hice a propósito porque estoy planeando deshacerme de usted para apoderarme del trono.

-O.O

-Eh... era broma, jeje.

-... Bueno, adiós, Orochimaru-san –y se fue tarareando una canción

-Jujujuju, ya verás, Kakashi, me libraré de ti y de ese molesto príncipe. Entonces Konoha será toda mía. Jajajajajajaja.

¿Qué tendrá planeado Orochimaru?, ¿Sasuke admitirá que le gusta Naruto?, ¿por qué el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise está tan interesante?, ¿Iruka accederá a hacer "eso" con Kakashi? Muchas respuestas y más en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Holi hola de nuevo gente bonita. Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic. Seguro que después de este capítulo algunos me van a querer matar, pero no se dejen llevar, tendrán que esperar para leer todo el fic, y entonces deciden si me matan o no n.n0 Muchas gracias a quienes se tomen la molestia de leerlo, esperaré sus comentarios. Ah, y al final están respondidos los bellos reviews del capítulo anterior XD

EL REY NINJA: 2DA PARTE

Un hombre con capucha iba caminando por el bosque. De pronto, dos chicas aparecieron frente a él: una frentuda de pelo rosa y otra de cabello rubio.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlo, Orochimaru-sama –saludó la primera

-Sí, qué alegría encontrarnos de nuevo –añadió la otra

-Pues no opino lo mismo –contestó y pensó- ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que encontrar con estas dos? En fin, quizá me sean de utilidad -miró a ambas chicas- ¿Creen poder ayudarme en un plan?

-Por supuesto –dijeron a la par

-Entonces síganme, que necesitarán de alguien más.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque, y mientras las jóvenes peleaban por ver quién era mejor (y Orochimaru se maldecía por semejante compañía) llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en los límites entre Konoha y Suna.

-Pero Orochimaru-sama –dijo Ino-, no me diga que va a...

-Entonces no te lo diré –y tocó a la puerta

Esta se abrió dejando ver a un apuesto joven pelirrojo, el cual se sorprendió al mirar a sus visitantes.

-Orochimaru-sama –miró a las chicas-, ¿y en compañía de Sakura e Ino?

-No tenía otra opción –respondió-. Necesito de su ayuda y de la tuya, Gaara.

-¿En qué le puedo servir?

-Permite que entre y te contaré los detalles.

-Por supuesto –y ambos entraron, cerrando la puerta en la cara de las otras dos

-Hey, Gaara-san, te olvidaste de nosotras –dijo Sakura

-No me importa que no te caiga bien esta frentuda, pero yo soy una persona muy amable y simpática.

-¿Qué dijiste, cerda?

-¿Qué tu frentota ya no te deja escuchar bien? –y siguieron insultándose hasta que Gaara utilizó su arena para sepultar a ambas chicas

Volviendo a Konoha, Naruto se encontraba jugando con Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru.

- El bosque es peligroso, así que no puedo decirle a Hinata que vaya conmigo -pensaba el rubio, luego miró al otro chico-. Y si llevo a Kiba, su hermana nos descubriría rápidamente porque su perro seguiría el rastro de Akamaru 

-Naruto-kun, ¿en qué estás pensando? –preguntó la niña

-¿Eh?, no, en nada importante, jeje. Por cierto, ¿y los demás?

-Tenten, Shino y Chouji iban a entrenar con sus familias –respondió el Inuzuka-, pero es muy raro que estando tú aquí Sasuke aún no halla llegado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ambos chicos se miraron incrédulos.

-Na-Naruto-kun, ¿acaso... no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-En serio que eres un despistado de primera –Kiba suspiró-. Con razón Sasuke no se anima a ser sincero contigo.

El príncipe miró a sus amigos aún sin comprender sus palabras. Luego una idea le vino a la mente.

- Claro, Sasuke de seguro que sí me acompañará al bosque. Rayos, ¿por qué no llega cuando lo necesito? Disculpen, chicos, pero acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hablar con Sasuke, nos vemos –y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad

-Me siento mal por Sasuke-kun –dijo Hinata mirando a su amigo alejarse

-Pero qué le vamos a hacer, así es Naruto.

No muy lejos del castillo, dos pelinegros venían caminando en silencio.

-¡Sasuke bakaaaa! –llegó gritando el rubio y se fijó en el chico que acompañaba a su amigo- Hola, Itachi nii-chan.

-¡Qué tal, Naru-chan! –respondió él sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi? –preguntó Sasuke

-Oye, me hablaron de un lugar genial, ¿vamos?

-¿Y se puede saber dónde está ese lugar tan genial? –preguntó alguien a espaldas de Naruto Allí se encontraba Iruka mirándolo fijamente.

-Ah... Iruka-sensei... este... Está cerca del lago, jeje.

-¿Del lago? –repitió Sasuke- Allí no hay nada interesante.

-Claro que sí –dijo Naru sonriendo forzadamente-, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

-... ¿Hermano, puedo ir?

-Depende de lo que diga Iruka-sensei.

-¿Sí, podemos, sensei? –preguntó Naru con su carita de cachorro tierno

-Mmm... Está bien.

-¡Síii!

-Pero –los miró seriamente- no pueden ir solos.

Un rato después se podía ver a los dos niños caminando tras un joven de unos 15 años, de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y que además lucía una cara de aburrimiento.

-Qué problemático, ¿por qué me tenía que tocar a mí ser niñera? –decía mientras caminaban

-No te quejes tanto, Shikamaru –le dijo el rubio

-Supongo que es inevitable, ya que el clan Nara ha fungido como los estrategas y mayordomos de la familia real.

Mientras Shikamaru seguía aborto mirando las nubes (Higary: ¿cómo es que no se cae si van caminando?), Sasuke se acercó al oído del rubio y le susurró:

-Oye, dobe, ¿a dónde vamos de verdad?

-Al bosque del límite sur.

-¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?

-¿No me digas que el gran Uchiha Sasuke tiene miedo?

-Claro que no. Está bien, vamos, y te demostraré quién es el más valiente de los dos.

Shikamaru volteó a verlos a la vez que seguían discutiendo y sonrió un poco.

-Sí, no cabe duda de por qué todos piensan igual –ambos voltearon a verlo-. Definitivamente tanto Kakashi-sama como Itachi-san van a ponerse muy contentos cuando ustedes dos queden comprometidos.

Sasuke se sonrojó y el rubio se le quedó mirando al mayor.

-¿Comprometidos? –preguntó

-Claro, ya sabes, futuros.

-¿Futuros? –volvió a preguntar aún sin entender

-¿Por qué no le explicas tú, Sasuke?

-... –se puso aún más rojo-. Se refiere a que tú y yo... bueno... tú sabes...

El joven Nara se hartó de la indecisión del Uchiha y lo despistado de Naruto.

-Un día tú y Sasuke se van a casar, ¿entendido?

El cerebro del rubio procesó esa información durante unos minutos.

-¡¿Qué?! –y se puso igual de rojo que Sasu- Pero eso no se puede, él es mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano, sería muy raro.

- Yo dudo que Sasuke piense igual, pero bueno -miró al rubio-. Pues vete haciendo a la idea, porque es tradición en el reino comprometer al primogénito de la familia real con alguno de los descendientes de los 4 principales clanes de Konoha – (el clan Nara, el Hyuuga, el Inuzuka y el Uchiha)

Siguieron caminando en silencio durante otro rato, hasta que el rubio, aún con algo de vergüenza, se acercó a Sasuke.

-Necesitamos deshacernos de Shikamaru para llegar al bosque –le dijo

-Recuerda que no por nada ya es uno de los estrategas del reino, va a ser difícil.

-Sí, pero debe de haber una forma.

-Ah, acabo de acordarme, una vez lo escuché decirle a Chouji que su debilidad eran las mujeres lindas e inteligentes de cabello rubio.

Naruto sonrió.

-Entonces usemos mi arma secreta, pero para eso necesito un poco de tiempo.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke aceleró el paso hasta quedar al lado del Nara.

-Debe ser difícil para ti –le dijo el mayor

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues Naruto es tan ingenuo que no se da cuenta de que no lo ves sólo como un amigo.

-... –Sasu se puso completamente rojo- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

-Porque es la verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

-Y-yo sólo... Sólo quiero...

- Ahora -pensó Naru al ver que los otros dos no le prestaban atención. Realizó unos sellos rápidamente y utilizó el kage bushin no jutsu, con el cual creó una copia. El rubio real se escondió tras unas casas que estaban cerca y volvió a realizar otro tipo de sellos- Técnica secreta del gran Uzumaki Naruto: Sexy no jutsu.

Al instante apareció una preciosa chica rubia de ojos azules, con un aire inocente y sensual.

(Higary: En este fic, cuando Naru usa esa técnica su versión femenina aparece con ropa ya puesta, que es muy similar al traje naranja del rubio).

-Soy genial –dijo sonriendo-. Ahora a engañar a Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke seguía platicando con el chuunin mientras el Naruto falso los seguía. De pronto, la linda joven rubia apareció frente a ellos.

-Disculpa –le dijo a Shikamaru con timidez

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó el Nara- Wow, es muy bella 

El pelinegro trataba de contener la risa al ver la cara que ponía el chico, puesto que Sasuke era el único que sabía que Naruto había aprendido a hacer esa técnica, y la forma que adquiría al usarla. Naru-chica y Shika-kun estuvieron hablando otro rato, pero a causa del chakra que el rubio estaba aplicando en mantener su forma femenina, su copia masculina desapareció de pronto.

-¿Eh?, ¿y Naruto? –preguntó el mayor

Naru-chica hizo rápido los sellos del kage bushin no jutsu y creó otras 7 réplicas que se lanzaron sobre Shikamaru.

-Hey, ¿qué haces? –decía mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de las copias

El verdadero Naru jaló a Sasuke de la mano y se fueron corriendo en medio del desastre caudado por las réplicas y Shikamaru que intentaba librarse de ellas.

-¡Regresen acá ustedes dos! –les gritó

Los niños llegaron corriendo hasta el bosque del sur.

-Finalmente lo dejamos –decía el pelinegro tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Sí –sonrió-, no cabe duda de que soy un genio.

-¿Tú, dobe? Si yo fui el que dijo la debilidad de Shikamaru.

-Pero yo hice todo el trabajo.

-No es cierto, te hubiera sido imposible si yo no lo distrajera.

-Claro que no. Además, ¿de qué tanto hablaban si hasta te habías puesto rojo?

-E-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Anda, Sasu-chan –se agarró de su brazo-, dime, ¿sí?

-Sabes que odio que me llames así.

-Entonces dime de qué hablaste con Shikamaru.

-No.

-Te haré hablar por la fuerza –estuvieron forcejeando tanto que no se percataron de que tres personas encapuchadas los habían rodeado

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, frentuda.

-Cállate, cerda –dijo la otra, y luego miró a Sasuke-. Kyyaa, qué guapo es.

-No quieras ser asaltacunas –dijo el tercer individuo pegándole en la cabeza

-Ouch, no ocupabas hacer eso.

Ino se acercó a ellos. Inmediatamente Sasuke colocó a Naru detrás de él.

-Así que tú eres Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro rey de Konoha.

-No te atrevas a intentar tocar a Naruto –dijo Sasuke con furia

-Kyyaa, así luce más guapo.

-Te dije que te controlaras –Gaara le volvió a pegar en la cabeza. Miró fijamente a Naruto, la mirada que el rubio tenía le recordaba a otra persona, además...

-Terminemos con el trabajo rápidamente –dijo Ino sacando un kunai-. Pequeño –miró al pelinegro-, si no quieres morir será mejor que te apartes y huyas.

-Jamás.

- Huy, ¿por qué lo protege de esa manera? -pensaba la basura con celos-. Espera, Ino, yo me encargaré del mocoso rubio.

-¿Y por qué iba a dejar que te quedaras con la gloria, frentuda?

Gaara se hartó de la discusión de las chicas, así que las atacó usando su arena.

-Eso duele –dijeron ambas

-Entonces dejen de perder el tiempo –les dijo con una mirada fría

Las jóvenes se levantaron, pero apenas dieron un paso para acercárseles, Sasuke hizo unos sellos.

-Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Sacó fuego de su boca con el cual hizo que la ropa de Sakura comenzara a arder.

-Waaaaa, me quemoooo.

Sasuke jaló a Naruto y se alejaron corriendo, pero Ino reaccionó rápido y comenzó a perseguirlos, mientras Gaara parecía divertirse de lo lindo viendo como Sakura-basura corría como loca intentando apagar el fuego.

-¿Pero por qué quieren atacarme? –decía el rubio mientras huían

-Deben de ser de Suna –respondió su amigo-. Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto.

Ino lanzó un kunai directo hacia el rubio, pero el Uchiha se arrojó sobre él para protegerlo y como consecuencia el kunai le lastimó el brazo izquierdo.

-Sasuke baka –dijo Naru apretando la herida de su amigo-, no tenías que hacer eso.

-Yo también soy ninja de Konoha –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-, mi deber es proteger al príncipe aún con mi propia vida.

-Sasuke...

-¡Kyyyaa! ¡Qué escena tan tierna! –decía Ino sonrojada, luego reaccionó- Ah, sí, debo terminar con el trabajo.

El rubio se puso delante de su amigo justo cuando su atacante sacaba más kunais y se los lanzaba, pero antes de que alguno pudiera herirlo, alguien había llegado a salvarlo.

-Kakashi-sensei...

Shikamaru usó su técnica para controlar sombras, pero antes de que esta pudiera alcanzar a Ino, el Nara tuvo que anularla para esquivar una peligrosa arena que lo intentaba golpear.

-¿Estás bien, Shikamaru? –preguntó Kakashi

-Sí –contestó, pero sabía que la arena había estado a punto de herirlo seriamente

-Vamos, Ino –dijo Gaara, quien traía arrastrando lo que quedaba de basura Haruno-, ahora no podremos hacer nada.

-Entendido.

El pelirrojo hizo un remolino con su arena, el cual provocó que los otros cerraran sus ojos, y eso fue aprovechado por los atacantes para desaparecer.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? –preguntó Shikamaru

-Yo sí, pero Sasuke...

-Sólo es un rasguño –dijo rápidamente el Uchiha, pero el mayor sacó un pañuelo y se lo amarró en la herida para tratar de detener la hemorragia

-Kakashi-sensei, yo... –intentó decir Naruto

-Volvamos a casa –ordenó con voz seria aún de espaldas al rubio

-Sí –contestaron los tres

Salieron del bosque y se pusieron en camino al castillo. Kakashi y los chicos caminaban en completo silencio.

-Shikamaru –habló el mayor

-¿Sí, Kakashi-sama?

-Lleva a Sasuke con Tsunade para que atienda su herida, yo tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Naruto.

-Como ordene. Vamos, Sasuke –miró a Naru-. No te preocupes.

-Yo... –el rubio miró a su amigo que intentaba protestar, y sonriendo lo interrumpió

-Oba-chan se encargará de tu herida, luego voy a visitarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Naruto... –pero Shikamaru lo obligó a dejarle a solas con el rey

El joven príncipe se encontraba un metro detrás de Kakashi.

-Naruto –lo llamó el peliplateado-, creí haberte dicho que no fueras allá.

-... Lo siento...

-¿Tienes idea de la gravedad del asunto? Desobedeciste deliberadamente, engañaste a Shikamaru a pesar de que Iruka lo envío precisamente para protegerte, y arriesgaste la vida de Sasuke. Naruto, pudieron haberlos matado a ambos.

-L-lo siento –y comenzó a llorar-, lo siento mucho, Kakashi-sensei, sólo quería demostrarles a todos que soy tan valiente como tú o Iruka-sensei.

-Naru, ser valiente no significa hacer cosas peligrosas, también debes ser consciente de tus actos –le sujetó la cara y con sus dedos le limpió las mejillas-. He intentado hacerte entender que eres muy importante para Konoha, eres el último príncipe legítimo que queda, algún día el reino será tu responsabilidad, además, ¿cómo crees que nos sentiríamos todos si algo te pasara? No solamente me nombraron rey sustituto, también se me encargó tu educación, sé que no he sido el mejor de los padres para ti, pero aún así te quiero como si en verdad fueras mi hijo, y por ello no quiero que te pase nada malo.

El rubio comenzó a llorar más fuerte y se abrazó a su sensei.

-Lo siento mucho, mucho, prometo que no volveré a desobedecerte, Kakashi-sensei. Me esforzaré bastante para que tú e Iruka-sensei se sientan orgullosos de mí.

-Baka –sonrió-, ya lo estamos.

Ambos se quedaron largo rato sentados en el césped mirando las estrellas.

-Kakashi-sensei –lo llamó el niño

-Dime.

-Tú dijiste que me protegerías, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces siempre vas a estar conmigo, ¿verdad?

El peliplateado miró brevemente al chico y luego posó sus ojos en el cielo.

-Naruto, cada persona tiene una razón para venir a este mundo, pero tarde o temprano tiene que morir, por eso la gente trata de esforzarse para cumplir todo lo que se propone. Un día yo también tendré que irme, pero te prometo que siempre estaré cuidándote, y estoy seguro que desde el cielo Yondaime-sama también te está mirando.

-... ¿Me lo juras?

-Por supuesto. Ahora volvamos al castillo, Iruka debe estar preocupado por nosotros.

Era un nuevo día en Konoha. Naruto se encontraba sentado en el jardín solo.

-¿No deberías estar entrenando? –le preguntó alguien detrás suyo

El rubio volteó para encontrarse con su mayordomo-niñera.

-Shikamaru –agachó la cabeza-... Lo siento mucho, si no te hubiera engañado yo...

-No te preocupes por eso. Esa técnica... es algo tonta, pero efectiva.

-Jeje, ¿verdad que sí?

-Lo que me sorprendió fue que sepas usar el Kage bushin, dado que aún eres pequeño.

-Estuve practicándola mucho con ayuda de... –se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza

-¿Por qué no has ido a visitar a Sasuke? –preguntó adivinando los pensamientos del niño

-Lo lastimaron por mi culpa, no creo poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Créeme, Naruto, él se sentirá peor si no vas a verlo.

-Pe-pero le prometí a Kakashi-sensei no salir del castillo solo.

-Descuida, esta vez tienes mi autorización. Si Kakashi-sama pregunta yo le diré a dónde fuiste, pero no te desvíes a otra parte.

-Síp. Muchas gracias, Shika-chan –y salió corriendo de allí

-Qué problemático –suspiró dejándose caer sobre el césped-, pero supongo que es imposible evitar verlo como un revoltoso hermano pequeño.

Naruto corrió hacia la mansión de los Uchiha. Justo cuando iba llegar a la entrada vio a Shizune salir de allí en compañía de Itachi.

-No le dejes hacer movimientos bruscos con el brazo –decía la joven-, y en unos días estará como nuevo.

-Gracias, Shizune-san –dijo el jefe del clan

-No es nada. Debo irme, Tsunade-sama quería que la ayudara en el hospital. Nos vemos, Itachi –y se fue

-¿Por qué estás escondido, Naru-chan? –preguntó con una sonrisa el pelinegro

El pequeño salió de su escondite con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ho-hola, Itachi nii-chan... Eh... ¿cómo se encuentra Sasuke?

-Bien, la herida no fue nada grave.

-Me alegra oírlo –agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos-. Discúlpame por favor, lastimaron a tu hermanito por tratar de protegerme, seguro que estás enojado conmigo.

El mayo acarició la cabeza rubia con cariño.

-Claro que no, Sasuke hizo lo que debería hacer: cualquiera sería capaz de arriesgar todo con tal de salvar a la persona que más le importe.

-¿Eh? –y entendiendo sus palabras se sonrojó- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

-Jajaja, no es secreto para nadie que tú y Sasuke se quieren mucho.

-P-pero yo no...

-¿No vas a pasar a verlo? Le va a dar gusto.

-Ah –sonrió y negó con la cabeza-... No me siento capaz por el momento, pero dile que mañana después de mi entrenamiento vengo, ¿sí?

-Claro, yo le digo.

-Adiós, Itachi nii-chan –y se fue corriendo un poco más animado

-Qué tierno es el amor de infancia –y diciendo esto entró de nuevo a su casa listo para burlarse de su hermanito por su "estrecha amistad" con el príncipe

Mientras tanto en el bosque del sur, muchos ninjas de todos los sexos y edades se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Orochimaru, el cual tenía en frente a Sakura, Ino y Gaara.

-Les puse al principito en bandeja de plata, y no pudieron deshacerse de ese par de chiquillos.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Orochimaru-sama –dijo Sakura

-Todo fue culpa de la frentuda, si ella no hubiera estado distraída en otras cosas habríamos podido eliminarlos.

-¿Qué? Por si no viste me estaba incendiando, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

-¡Silencio! –les gritó el hombre serpiente

-Además –intervino Gaara-, el rey Kakashi apareció en ese momento, Ino y yo jamás hubiésemos podido derrotarlo, y estaban los descendientes de los clanes Nara y Uchiha.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Orochimaru-sama? –preguntó uno de los ninjas mayores

-Afortunadamente aún tengo un as bajo la manga –sonrió-. Ellos son los mejores para librarnos de una vez de Kakashi y el mocoso.

-¿A quiénes se refiere? –preguntó Gaara mirándolo muy seriamente

-Ya lo verás. Mañana Konoha será toda mía.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se encontraba practicando combates con Shino, Kiba con Chouji y Hinata con Tenten, todo siendo observado por Shikamaru e Iruka. En eso llegó Orochimaru junto a los más grandes.

-Iruka –dijo el de pelo largo-, debo llevarme al príncipe, Jiraiya ha dicho que está listo para aprender sus técnicas especiales.

-Pero Kakashi no me comentó nada de eso.

-Ya sabes como es Jiraiya, apenas lo decidió hoy en la mañana después de que se enteró de lo de la incursión del príncipe en el bosque.

-Entiendo. Pero Shikamaru irá con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

-... Claro, no hay problema.

Minutos después, Naruto iba cantando alegremente junto a Shikamaru, mientras que Orochimaru iba un poco más atrás.

-Ahhh, una mariposa –dijo el rubio y comenzó a perseguirla tratando de atraparla

-Shikamaru, ¿no tienes otros asuntos que atender?

-No. Iruka-sensei me ha ordenado venir con Naruto, y es lo que haré.

-Ya veo. En verdad que eres un joven leal.

Formó unos sellos con sus manos y miró fijamente a los ojos del Nara. Éste comenzó a sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, y sin poder evitarlo quedó inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Sasuke (con su brazo vendado) iba caminando y se encontró con el peliplateado.

-¿Cómo sigues, Sasuke? –le preguntó sonriendo

-Estoy bien –contestó-. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Debe de estar entrenando con los chicos, yo también iba para allá.

Llegaron hasta donde los niños jugaban alegremente bajo la mirada de Iruka.

-Sasuke –le sonrió-, me alegro de verte en tan buen estado.

-Gracias. ¿Y Naruto?

-Orochimaru se lo llevó –contestó-. Dijo que Jiraiya-sama quería hablar con él para comenzar a entrenarlo.

-Qué raro –dijo Kakashi-, porque no me ha dicho nada de eso.

-Mandé a Shikamaru para que los acompañara, ya que a nosotros también nos pareció sospechoso.

-Por si acaso mejor voy a buscarlos –y dicho esto desapareció

- Qué raro –pensó Sasuke-, me duele el pecho, siento algo extraño 

Orochimaru y Naruto iban caminando hacia la frontera oeste.

-Qué raro que Shika-chan se halla ido tan repentinamente –decía el rubio

-Dijo que había olvidado unos asuntos importantes.

-Veo que entonces no siempre se la pasa de perezoso, jeje. ¿Y a dónde vamos, Orochimaru-san?

-A uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Descuide, príncipe, ya casi llegamos.

El lugar al que lo llevó era un campo de entrenamiento ninja formado por algunos barrancos y precipicios muy peligrosos.

-Espere aquí, majestad –dijo sentándolo en una piedra-. La persona que quiere verlo enseguida vendrá a su encuentro.

-Está bien –contestó con inocencia

Orochimaru se escondió detrás de un enorme muro de rocas, donde los hombres vestidos de negro lo esperaban.

-Mátenlo –fue lo único que les dijo, e inmediatamente salieron al encuentro del rubio

-¿Por qué alguien querría verme aquí? –decía Naruto en voz alta. De pronto se percató de la presencia de varios chakras malignos y muy poderosos. En cuestión de segundos, dos hombres estaban delante de él

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿verdad? –dijo uno de ellos- Somos del grupo de asesinos Akatsuki.

-Y nos han ordenado acabar contigo –añadió el otro y sacó una enorme y horrible espada

El pequeño apenas si pudo reaccionar y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Por su parte, los otros 6 miembros de Akatsuki estaban atacando el reino causando tantos desastres como podían. Todos los ninjas de Konoha intentaban detenerlos, pero cada uno de los enemigos era sumamente fuerte.

- ¿Dónde estarán Kakashi y Naruto? -pensaba un preocupado Iruka mientras dirigía la defensa del castillo

Volviendo con los otros, los dos Akatsuki habían acorralado a Naruto cerca de un precipicio.

-Déjame darle el golpe de gracia, Deidara –decía el de la espada

-Está bien, pero hazlo pronto, Kisame.

Pero antes de que pudiese tocar al pequeño, Kakashi había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlo.

-Lo siento –dijo-, pero si lo quieren primero tendrán que acabar conmigo.

-Será un honor, rey Kakashi –dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-Naruto, escóndete.

-Pero...

-Es una orden –gritó el peliplateado al tiempo que comenzaba su combate contra los otros dos

La pelea era muy pareja, Kakashi estaba demostrando que no por nada lo habían escogido rey sustituto. Pero de pronto, el ninja pudo ver como una enorme serpiente amenazaba con atacar desde atrás al rubiecito.

-¡Naruto! –gritó, pero esa distracción fue aprovechada por los Akatsuki, quienes lo orillaron hasta el precipicio hasta hacerlo caer, pero el peliplateado se sujetó con una mano al borde.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –el niño no se había percatado de la serpiente que lo asechaba, hasta que sintió algo moverse tras suyo, pero antes de poder voltear, la serpiente lo golpeó con su cola lanzándolo fuertemente contra un árbol que había allí.

-¿Qué hacemos con él, Orochimaru-san? –preguntó Kisame

-Orochimaru... –dijo Kakashi con furia

-Miren nada más al gran ninja copia, colgando desde un precipicio. Pero no te preocupes por Naruto y Konoha, el mocoso pronto se reunirá contigo y el reino será mío –pisó la mano de Kakashi que se aferraba a la orilla-. Adiós, Kakashi. Saluda de mi parte a Yondaime –y pateó la mano haciendo que se soltara y cayera por el precipicio

- Discúlpenme por no haberlos protegido como debía... Naruto... Iruka... 

Shikamaru despertó. Se encontraba tras un restaurante del reino. De pronto escuchó unos fuertes gritos y se percató de que salía fuego de varias partes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿dónde están Naruto y Orochimaru-san?

Naruto también recobró el sentido. Frente a él se encontraba el cara de serpiente. Entonces recordó la pelea de hace un rato.

-Orochimaru-san, rápido, Kakashi-sensei está...

-Es demasiado tarde, príncipe –le dijo fingiendo tristeza-. Esos hombres lo arrojaron desde el precipicio, no pudo sobrevivir.

-¿Qué...? N-no... eso es imposible... –y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos

-Pero lo es. Kakashi murió por intentar salvarte. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Las personas a las que quieres salen heridas por ti, y finalmente ha habido la primera muerte, quién sabe cuántas más ocurran en el futuro.

-P-pero yo no quería... Kakashi-sensei no... Kakashi-sensei no...

-Ahora está muerto, esa es la única verdad. Pobre Iruka, va a reaccionar muy mal cuando sepa que su esposo murió por culpa del chico al que considera como un hijo.

-¡No! Yo no... yo no quería que él... ¿qué debo hacer ahora? –dijo llorando descontroladamente

-Huye –miró al mayor-, huye muy lejos y nunca regreses.

-Pero...

-Si huyes entonces nadie más sufrirá daño por tu culpa. Huye lejos, Naruto, y nunca regreses a Konoha.

El rubio lo miró. Era verdad, jamás podría volver a ver a los ojos a Iruka-sensei, y ahora Kakashi-sensei, quien era como otro padre, estaba... Naruto se limpió las lágrimas y salió corriendo de allí. Los Akatsuki aparecieron detrás de Orochimaru.

-Acaben de una vez con ese molesto príncipe –ordenó

Naruto corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

- Es mi culpa –se decía a sí mismo sin dejar de llorar-. Kakashi-sensei murió por mi culpa 

Entonces se percató de que los asesinos de su maestro lo seguían muy de cerca. El rubio siguió corriendo, estaba cerca de llegar a la frontera oeste de Konoha, pero se detuvo, pues había otro barranco que además estaba cubierto de espinas.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, niño –dijo Deidara sonriendo, pero justo en ese momento Naruto se vio envuelto en una enorme mano de arena que lo arrojó hacia abajo

-¿Pero qué...? –Kisame sólo veía como el enorme montón de arena seguía descendiendo

-No te preocupes –dijo su compañero-, ahí podemos darlo por muerto. Y si sobrevive y decide volver entonces lo mataremos.

-De acuerdo. Ahora vamos por la recompensa que Orochimaru-san nos prometió.

Y se marcharon sin percatarse de que suavemente la arena depositaba al niño en el suelo.

-... ¿A...rena...? –y perdió el conocimiento completamente

En la parte de arriba del enorme barranco, un joven pelirrojo miraba al diminuto punto que era el cuerpo del príncipe.

-Sobrevive, Uzumaki Naruto –dijo-. Y pase lo que pase, por favor no mueras –dio media vuelta y se marchó antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que había protegido al rubio

La noche cayó en Konoha. Gran parte del reino había sido dañado. Los miembros del consejo, los jefes de los clanes más importantes, los jounin y todos los amigos de Naruto se encontraban reunidos afuera del devastado castillo, parados alrededor de Orochimaru.

-Konoha ha sufrido un golpe terrible –decía con voz triste-, en el mismo día hemos perdido al rey sustituto y a nuestro legítimo príncipe.

Todos escuchaban con dolor sus palabras, algunos sin poder contener las lágrimas. Tsunade tenía posada su mano en el hombro de Iruka, y Sasuke lloraba desgarradoramente mientras Itachi lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Ahora tenemos que seguir adelante para volver a levantar el reino –continuó hablando Orochimaru-, así que con sumo pesar es mi deber asumir el trono del reino.

-¿Qué? –Shizune, Tsunade, Itachi, Asuma e Iruka lo miraron fijamente

-Yo los guiaré a una nueva era –muchos ninja encapuchados comenzaron a aparecer a espaldas de Orochimaru- donde la gente de Konoha y los habitantes de Suna se unirán en un futuro glorioso.

Desde aquél día, las cosas no volverían a ser iguales en el alguna vez hermoso reino de Konoha.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Orochimaru se ha apoderado del trono?, ¿qué habrá pasado con Naruto?, ¿dejarán los ninjas de Konoha que la serpiente se salga con la suya?

_**HIGARY-NOTAS**_

Sí, sé que este capítulo me quedó triste, pero era necesario para que la trama se desarrolle. Ah, pero déjenme decirles algo, nada está aún definido en este fic, así que todavía quedan muchas sorpresas por revelar. Aquí las respuestas a los reviews del capi anterior:

**Samantha-miko: **Aquí está la segunda parte. Síp, Sasu será la Nala del cuento, pero no por ello se dejará ser el uke n.n

**Hakura-black: **Guaauu, muchas gracias, fan número uno de mi fic . Sorry por lo de la idea, jeje, pero no soy la única a la que se le ocurrió esta combinación, wiiii. Descuida, no pienso adaptar de la segunda película (la verdad no me gustó mucho ¬¬). Segundo capi listo, a ver si no me matas n.n0

**Shadow66 princess: **Como lees, no tardé mucho en actualizar n.n Yo también pienso que Sasu y Naru desde chibis hacen linda pareja (también quiero una playera de "amo el sasunaru" nn). Y pobre Kakashi, me lo amenazaron con lo que más le duele, jeje.

**Shiroi Jaganashi: **Jaja, sí, Orohimaru es el mejor para ser Scar, y las hienas pues son sólo Sakura e Ino, Gaara no, él es lindo XD

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: **Muchas gracias por el lindo comentario, aquí está la continuación. Ah, ¡y tienes los apellidos de una de mis parejas hetero favoritas:3

Ya saben, se esperan reviews con quejas, regañadas, amenazas, felicitaciones, sugerencias y demás. Bye bye y no me maten por la trama de este capítulo, les aseguro que aún les falta muuucho por leer, jeje n.n Ah, y en el próximo vienen "Timón y Pumba" Adivinen quiénes llevarán estos papeles XD


	3. Chapter 3

Holi hola, gente bonita. Jeje, sé que el capítulo anterior estuvo algo trágico, pero esperen a leer todo el fic XD En este tercer capítulo imperará la ternura cómica (o eso espero), porque finalmente harán su aparición Timón y Pumba (bueno, en mi versión Naruto, je). Por ahora los dejo para que lean y descubran quiénes harán estos papeles, ojalá les guste el capítulo (que es una especie puente para la siguiente "etapa" del fic) o

EL REY NINJA: 3RA PARTE

En algún lugar muy lejos de Konoha, había una pradera rodeada por un sofocante desierto. Aquella mañana, dos jóvenes caminaban cerca de los límites de aquél lugar.

-¡Hoy hace un lindo día! –decía muy felizmente un chico de cabello corto color negro y con enormes cejas- Vamos, anímate un poco –alzó un puño hacia el cielo-, tenemos que aprovechar el poder de nuestra juventud. Jajajajajaja.

-No sé cómo te he soportado tanto, Lee. –contestó el otro, que tenia el cabello largo y café (Higary: Yo le miro el cabello café ¬¬)

-No seas pesimista, Neji. ¿Uh? –miró hacia el desierto- Oye, mira, ¿qué es eso? –y señaló "algo" naranja que estaba tirado en el suelo

Neji activó su Byakugany miró al objeto que su amigo señalaba.

-Es una persona –dijo y fueron corriendo a ver cómo se encontraba

Lee se agachó y le dio la vuelta. Pudieron percatarse de que se trataba de un pequeño niño rubio, por el aspecto de su cuerpo y ropas parecía que había atravesado el desierto desde algún lugar muy lejano.

-Qué alivio –dijo el pelinegro suspirando-, por un momento creí que estaba muerto –contempló al niño-. Míralo, Neji, es tan pequeñito, y se ve tan solo... ¿podemos adoptarlo?

-¡¿Qué!? Ni loco, suficiente tengo que soportar contigo.

-Vamos, vamos, míralo bien, es imposible resistirse a una carita como esta.

Cargaron al pequeño y lo llevaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Justo en ese momento el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un poco y posó su vista en los dos chicos que tenía delante.

-Casi te da insolación por tanto calor, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Lee

-... Sí...

-¿Cómo es que quedaste en esas condiciones?

El niño agachó la cabeza.

-¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó Neji-, ¿dónde están tus padres?

-... Ahora estoy solo –contestó con tristeza-... Y de donde vengo no importa, porque jamás regresaré.

-Ahh, entonces eres igual que nosotros –dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-Gracias por la ayuda –el rubio se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar

-Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

-A donde sea, no me importa. Lo único que quiero es alejarme del pasado.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas.

-Si es así –habló Lee-, ¿no preferirías estar con nosotros?

-¿Qué?

-Neji y yo también dejamos nuestros hogares por varias razones, así que te comprendemos un poco, creo. Pienso que sería mejor si tienes algo de compañía.

-P-pero...

-Sólo acepta –intervino el pelicafé-, además eres muy pequeño, dudo que sobrevivas por tu propia cuenta.

El ojiazul volvió a agachar la cabeza, algo sonrojado, y sonrió levemente.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el otro chico-, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 9 años.

-¡Eres muy lindo! Yo soy Rock Lee y tengo 13 años, mucho gusto –sonrió y señaló a su compañero-. Y el chico serio detrás de mí es...

-Hyuuga Neji, yo tengo 14 años –dijo con tranquilidad

- ¿Hyuuga? –pensó el pequeño sorprendido- Con razón sus ojos se me hacían tan familiares, son iguales a los de Hinata. Pero... no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca en el reino 

Al pensar en su hogar natal y su amiga no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-Naru-chan, ¿te sientes mal? –preguntó Lee preocupado

-N-no, estoy bien, en serio. Pero... ¿de verdad no seré una molestia para ustedes?

-Jeje, claro que no, descuida. Ahh, de pronto me dieron ganas de cantar una canción.

-No –dijo inmediatamente Neji-, nada de canciones.

-Pero...

-No.

-Y si...

-Que no.

-Al menos una estrofa.

-...

-De acuerdo, no, pero quita esa mirada asesina, que me estás dando miedo, Neji.

Así los dos jóvenes llevaron a Naruto hasta un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en medio de la pradera; era un lugar muy tranquilo, lleno de árboles y flores, con varias casitas y algunos comercios.

-Es muy bonito –dijo el rubio

-Aquí a nadie le importa de dónde vengas –explicó Lee-, todos son bienvenidos.

GRUUUOARRR (sonido de estómago pidiendo comida)

-Lo siento –dijo Naru sonrojado-, Lee-san, es que tengo hambre.

-Jeje, descuida, nuestra casa está cerca. Ah, y por favor, no me llames "Lee-san" que me haces sentir viejo, con Lee es más que suficiente. Lo mismo con Neji, sólo llámalo por su nombre.

El niño volteó a ver al otro chico, que llevaba su vista clavada al frente.

-No te fijes en su actitud, Neji siempre trata de comportarse serio, pero es amable.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña casa color verde, en la entrada tenía un lindo jardín lleno de rosas y claveles.

-Bienvenido, Naruto –dijo el pelinegro abriendo la puerta

Habían dos sofás en la sala, una pequeña cocina y al fondo una recámara con dos camas individuales, las cuales usaban los mayores.

-El baño está en el patio trasero de la casa –explicó Lee-, y necesitaremos otra cama, mientras tanto, ¿no te molestará dormir en la sala?

-N-no, no hay problema –contestó rápidamente

-Entonces... Neji –lo mira con ojos de borrego tierno-, ¿podrías hacer el desayuno de Naru-chan? Tú cocinas mucho mejor que yo.

-Sí... Siempre y cuando dejes de verme de esa manera, haces que me den escalofríos.

-Jajaja, gracias.

Mientras el Hyuuga cocinaba, los otros dos lo esperaban sentados en un sillón.

-Lee... eh... ¿tú y Neji son...? Bueno... tú sabes...

-¿Pareja?

El rubio asintió con vergüenza, quizá se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en las vidas de los jóvenes que lo estaban ayudando, pero al parecer el otro se dio cuenta, porque sonrió.

-Claro que no, sólo somos buenos amigos –miró hacia la ventana con melancolía-. Yo... cuando tenía más o menos tú edad conocí a alguien muy especial, y la verdad... no pude evitar enamorarme de esa persona. Pero como éramos de diferentes países, y por otras razones más... mis padres no quisieron que le volviera a ver. Entonces me hice una promesa: me volvería muy fuerte, hasta ser capaz de romper todos esos prejuicios que mi familia tenía hacia ésa persona, y cuando lo lograra, iría a buscarle de nuevo. La verdad es que no puedo asegurar si todavía me amará como yo lo hago, pero no me importa, porque deseo verle, aunque sea una última vez.

-... Es... una historia muy bella –y se limpió algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Oye, no te la conté para que lloraras, lo siento, Naru-chan.

El pequeño negó y sonrió tiernamente.

-Está bien. Me siento feliz de que Lee me halla contado algo tan importante de su vida.

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo también, y volteó hacia la cocina, donde su amigo cocinaba-. Poco tiempo después de andar vagando yo solo, conocí a Neji, y al ver que también había decidido tomar un camino distinto al que otros esperaban, le propuse que viajáramos juntos, me costó trabajo convencerlo, pero al final accedió, y fue así como llegamos aquí. Dado que es un lugar muy pacífico decidimos que sería un buen sitio para vivir.

-Hey –llamó el joven cocinero-, ya está listo, vengan a la mesa.

-Vamos –sonrió Lee-. Naruto –lo miró-, nunca te obligaré a que me cuentes por qué huiste de tu hogar –el pequeño agachó la cabeza-, pero si un día quieres decírmelo, no dudes en que estaré listo para escucharte, ¿entendido?

-Muchas gracias.

-Ahora a desayunar –aprieta el puño y señala hacia el cielo con ojos brillantes-. Debemos alimentarnos sanamente para mantener nuestro espíritu ardiendo, jajajajajajaja.

El rubio lo miró con una gota en la cabeza mientras Neji suspiraba con resignación.

La noche había caído en el pequeño poblado. Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama improvisada mirando la ventana fijamente, se sentía bastante extraño. Se incorporó y caminó despacio hacia la recámara, y con silencio se acercó a la cama que estaba del lado derecho.

-Neji –llamó el pequeño

-¿Umh? –preguntó el Hyuuga más dormido que despierto

-Eh...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Q-quiero ir al baño, pero me da miedo ir solito y...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-... S-sí...

El chico se levantó y tomó al pequeño de la mano, guiándolo entre la oscuridad, donde lo único que se escuchaban eran los ronquidos de Lee. Acompañó a Naru hasta el baño que estaba en el jardín trasero de la pequeña casa y esperó fuera hasta que terminara.

-Perdón por despertarte –dijo el rubio avergonzado

-No es para tanto –contestó mientras regresaban cada uno a su cama

-Gracias... –murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual el mayor no pudo evitar responder

Al día siguiente, los chicos llevaron a su nuevo amigo para que conociera todo el pueblo, en realidad fue un recorrido rápido porque el lugar era muy chico. Iban caminando cuando de pronto Naruto se quedó parado con la vista fija en un pequeño restaurante.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Naru-chan? –preguntó Lee desconcertado

-E-ese aroma... es...

-Ramen –terminó de decir Neji por él

A la mención del platillo, los ojos de rubio se iluminaron.

-Naru-chan, se puede ver que te gusta mucho el ramen.

-¿Gustarme...? ¡¡Me encanta!! No hay nada más delicioso en el mundo. Pero como era lo único que muchas veces quería comer, Iru... –se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza

-Vamos a comer –dijo Neji caminando hacia el local-, hoy no tengo ganas de cocinarles.

Naruto y Lee se miraron y luego siguieron al mayor del grupo.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente (bueno, en realidad Naru estaba devorando su comida) cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la calle. Inmediatamente los tres salieron y vieron como un grupo de ladrones amenazaba con un cuchillo a una muchacha.

-Si no quieren que muera, entréguenos todo el dinero que tengan –gritó uno

-Quédate aquí –ordenó Neji al chico, y tanto él como Lee se acercaron a los ladrones

-Será mejor que la suelten –dijo el pelinegro

-No nos hagas reír, mocoso –contestó un ladrón

-Vamos –dijo Neji activando su Byakugan

-Bien.

Lee dio un gran salto y de una patada hizo que soltaran a la joven.

- Taijutsu, igual al de Gai-san -pensaba el rubio mirando asombrado la fuerza de sus amigos

Neji comenzó a pelear con los otros, gracias a su técnica sucesoria podía golpear zonas clave del cuerpo de sus oponentes y librarse de ellos rápidamente.

- Y los movimientos de Neji... es la misma técnica que la de la familia de Hinata 

Dos ladrones intentaron tomar como rehenes a un par de niños que estaban mirando la pelea, pero Naruto se dio cuenta.

-Kage bushin no jutsu –y al instante, él y una de sus réplicas atacaron a los bandidos

Los otros dos miraron con asombro la técnica del rubio.

-Hizo una réplica real, no es simplemente una ilusión –decía Lee con asombro

- Justo como lo imaginé... -pensó Neji mirando al pequeño

Continuaron peleando hasta hacer huir al grupo de ladrones después de la enorme golpiza que les proporcionaron. La gente agradeció la ayuda al trío, y estos decidieron volver a casa para descansar.

-Eso fue sorprendente, Naru-chan –le dijo el pelinegro

-Tu taijutsu también me dejó impactado, eres muy fuerte, Lee.

-Estaba casi seguro de que tenías habilidades ninja –intervino Neji mirando al niño-, ya que posees un chakra fuera de lo común.

Naruto lo miró fijamente.

-Neji puede ver los flujos de chakra gracias a su Byakugan

-Lo sé –ambos lo miraron-... Digo, ohhh, no me lo esperaba, jeje –comenzó a ponerse nervioso dado que el de ojos blancos lo miraba suspicazmente

-Naruto –llamó el Hyuuga-, no dejes de seguir entrenando, tienes talento ninja.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente.

-Está bien.

Lee y Neji estaban cada uno en su cama listos para dormir cuando escucharon unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de la sala.

-Naru-chan –dijo Lee y se levantó casi corriendo

Cuando llegaron al sofá donde el niño descansaba, lo vieron durmiendo algo agitado, se movía mucho y tenía sudor en la frente.

-Sasuke... Iruka-sensei... Kakashi-sensei... –murmuraba

-Naruto –lo llamó Neji moviéndolo-, Naruto, vamos, despierta.

El niño abrió sus ojos, parecía asustado. Se percató de que sus amigos lo miraban con preocupación y se lanzó a los brazos de Neji (era al que tenía más cerca) sollozando.

-Calma –le dijo el chico acariciándole el cabello-, fue sólo una pesadilla.

Les tomó un largo rato lograr que el rubio se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con tristeza

-No te preocupes –dijo Lee sonriendo-. Pero si te sentías solo debiste habernos dicho.

-Es que ustedes han hecho tanto por mí... que no quería molestarlos más.

-Baka –Neji le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y lo miró con seriedad-. Si hay algo que te lastime sólo dilo y nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo con los ojitos llorosos

-Ya sé –dijo de pronto el pelinegro-, Naru-chan, ¿qué te parece si hoy duermes conmigo? Si tienes más pesadillas las haré huir con el poder de mi juventud, ajajajajajajajaja.

Los otros dos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Lee –lo llamó el rubio sonriendo-, síp, hoy quiero dormir contigo.

-Jeje, entonces vamos.

Aquella noche los lazos se hicieron muy fuertes, creando un vínculo muy especial... Y Neji no pudo dormir porque Lee seguía roncando y Naruto murmuraba cosas como que quería comer ramen y más ramen.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Naruto caminaba hacia los límites con el desierto. Al llegar lo contempló durante varios minutos y luego buscó algo que traía escondido entre sus ropas: la bandana de Konoha que probaba que era un ninja del reino. La miró por unos instantes, provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-"¿Estás seguro?" –le preguntó una fría voz en su interior

-Sí.

-"¿Crees poder lograrlo?"

-Al menos lo intentaré.

-"Puede que para muchos sea un acto de cobardía, pero si ya lo has decidido..."

-Es lo único que puedo hacer, ¿no crees?

-"Uhm... Es tu elección, mocoso, yo no intervendré. Pero aunque intentes olvidar todo jamás podrás deshacerte de mí."

-Lo sé, seguramente tú serás lo único que me quede de ésos tiempos, pero ya no puedo volver atrás.

-"Eres algo curioso, mocoso, siempre lo he pensado."

Naruto sonrió con tristeza mientras las lágrimas aún empañaban sus ojos. Apretó la bandana fuertemente y la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

-Adiós...

El tiempo comenzó a pasar. Naruto comenzó a practicar taijutsu con Lee, mientras que Neji le enseñaba varios jutsus y técnicas ilusorias (Higary: No sé si Neji domina esas técnicas, pero aquí sí n.n).

-Oye, Neji –decía Naru seis meses después de que se conocieron. Ese día se encontraban entrenando ellos dos en un bosque a las afueras del pueblo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú por qué abandonaste tu hogar?

-Mmm... Verás, mi padre es originario del reino de Konoha –Naruto se sintió algo triste-, pero estaba en contra de las tradiciones de su clan, decía que no eran justas, así que poco después de que yo naciera, él y mi madre se fueron de ahí. Mi madre murió cuando era muy niño, así que mi papá se encargó de mi cuidado. Cuando tenía 10 años mi papá también murió, y dado que yo no tenía a nadie más en el mundo decidí comenzar a recorrer diferentes lugares, pero quizá algún día vaya a conocer el lugar natal de mis padres, según me contaron, mi papá tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Hiashi.

- Ése es... el nombre del padre de Hinata... El jefe del clan Hyuuga 

-Bien, entrenemos un poco más antes de volver a casa.

-Sí.

Llegó el 10 de octubre, día del cumpleaños número 10 de nuestro lindo rubio. Sus dos amigos le compraron un pastel, porque el intento de Lee por cocinarle uno casi los deja sin casa de no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos de Neji y Naruto quienes lograron extinguir el fuego.

-Naru-chan –decía Lee mirando al rubio frente a su pastel-, apaga las velas y pide un deseo.

-Un deseo... –trató de pensar en algo que quisiera, pero todos sus pensamientos aterrizaban en la gente de Konoha que dejó- Sólo espero que Sasuke y los demás estén bien... -sopló las velas y las apagó

Los tres continuaron entrenando, hacían misiones ninja para ganar dinero, discutían entre ellos mismos (sobre todo Lee y Neji), festejaban juntos sus cumpleaños, y poco a poco, gracias al cariño de sus amigos, y de todas las tonterías que hacían en cada una de sus aventuras (él y Lee, mientras el pobre Neji intentaba controlarlos), Naruto trataba de enterrar en el fondo de su corazón aquellas dolorosas memorias por las que se seguía culpando.

Y así, los recuerdos se siguieron acumulando, pero por mucho que lo intentes, huir del pasado es algo sumamente difícil de lograr, y tarde o temprano, Naruto iba a comprender qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras.

HIGARY-NOTAS

Jejeje, ahí lo tienen, cuando empecé a planear este fic me quebré mucho la cabeza tratando de escoger quiénes iban a llevar los roles de Timón y Pumba, y al final decidí que serían estos dos, quería poner a dos polos opuestos, además, quería ver a un Neji actuando como padre/hermano mayor o Y si han visto la película del Rey León, se podrán dar una idea de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, jeje, Naru tendrá su reencuentro con una persona muy valiosa para él, pero mejor no les adelanto nada, esperen a leerlo. Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

**Samantha-miko: **Mmm... pues no sé si turnarlos a él y a Naru, pero es que el narusasu no me sale T.T me encanta demasiado ver a Naru de uke, jeje. Calma, Orochimaru tendrá su merecido, la serpiente hará su aparición en el próximo capi. Thank's por el review n.n

**Shiroi Jaganashi: **Sé que podría haber alargado más la historia, pero no me gusta meter cosas de relleno, por eso le tocó a Kakahi despedirse en este capi T.T ¿Estabas en lo correcto con quiénes eran Timón y Pumba? Si es así te felicito n.n Lo de Gaara se irá revelando más adelante. Ah, y a Sasu lo verás en el siguiente capi, ya más crecidito y maduro, jeje XD

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: **Lo sé, fue cruel lo de Kakashi, pero necesario T.T Nop, Itachi no se unirá a los Akatsukis, y Gaara tendrá un papel muy importante en los próximos capis n.n

**Hakura-Black: **Hola, fan #1 de mi fic . Jejeje, me dio risa tu comentario de que los guapos mueren primero, pero ya verás, aún hay varias sorpresas en el fic. Ya verás el por qué de la actitud de Gaara, todo tiene una razón. Mmm... yo creo que tanto en la peli como en mi fic gobierna un hombre, por eso no gobernaron ni la esposa de Mufasa ni Iruka (bueno, aquí sería el seme el que mande, salvo Naru, que es directamente de la familia real). Jeje, le atinaste a Pumba, y ya viste que Neji quedó como Timón (en tu comentario mencionaste a ambos, jejee). Gracias y espero seguir leyendo tus lindos comentarios XD

**Cata Diethel: **¿De casualidad no eres pariente de Sara Diethel? Bueno, ya viste quiénes son Timón y Pumba, que no hacen tantas tonterías (salvo Lee), pero hacen su parte como segundos padres adoptivos de Naru, jeje. Arigatou por el review n.n

**Shadow66 princess: **Hi!! Qué lindo comentario, gracias. Orochimaru tendrá su merecido, ya lo verán, eso le pasará por ocupar un lugar que no le corresponde. Espero que mi fic siga siendo de tu agrado .

Ok, por hoy es todo. Ya saben, se aceptan regaños, reclamos, felicitaciones, flores, sugerencias, dibujos y demás. Se me cuidan y bye bye n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Holi hola de nuevo, gente bonita. Wiiiiiii!! Recibí muy lindos reviews del capi anterior, así que en agradecimiento aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Recuerden, Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así sería completamente yaoi. Sin más, los dejo para que lean, ojalá les guste el capítulo. Respuestas de los reviews al final como siempre n.n

_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un vago intento de lemon T.T Les indicaré dónde inicia para que a los que no les guste se lo salten._

EL REY NINJA: 4TA PARTE

Era un nuevo día en el hermoso y pequeño pueblo de Ierada (me tuve que inventar un nombre). Un apuesto chico rubio de ojos azules y aparentes 17 años corría a toda velocidad persiguiendo a un gato color café.

-Jeje, no podrás huir de mí –realizó unos sellos-. Kage bushin no jutsu –al instante una de sus réplicas apareció y entre ambos acorralaron al felino-. Vamos, ven, no te haré nada malo –dijo sonriendo tratando de calmar al animal, y después de unos minutos lo consiguió

-Naruto-kun –lo llamó un chico de cabello negro-, ¿pudiste atrapar a Nyu-chan?

-Sí –contestó cargando al gatito en sus brazos-. Finalmente pude agradarle.

-Tardaste bastante en atraparlo –dijo un guapo chico de ojos blancos y cabello café que le llegaba hasta abajo de la cintura

-Je, lo siento, Neji.

-Bueno, vamos por la recompensa –intervino Lee

-¿Podemos ir después a comer ramen? –preguntó con ojitos brillosos mirando al mayor del grupo

-... Está bien...

-Jajajaja, Neji, eres débil ante la mirada de Naruto-kun desde que era pequeño.

-Cállate –contestó algo sonrojado

Media hora después podía verse al grupo sentado en el puesto de ramen comiendo... pues ramen, qué más podía ser.

-Últimamente hemos tenido misiones muy sencillas –comentaba Lee.

-Es verdad –coincidió Neji-, parece que las cosas andan muy tranquilas en los alrededores.

-Ahora que recuerdo –el pelinegro miró al chico que estaba acabando con todo el ramen del lugar-, dentro de pocos días será el octavo aniversario desde que Naruto-kun llegó con nosotros.

De pronto el rubio dejó de comer. Ocho años, qué rápido pasaba el tiempo. Pero entonces eso significaba que antes sería el día en que Kakashi...

-Naruto –Neji lo miró-, ¿sucede algo?

-... No es nada, en serio –y trató de sonreír para no preocupar a sus amigos, los cuales no se creyeron del todo aquella expresión

Un rato más tarde, Narutito decidió irse a entrenar otro poco al bosque. Los dos mayores caminaban rumbo a su casa.

-Últimamente Naruto-kun parece triste y melancólico –dijo Lee-. Tenía mucho tiempo desde que no lo miraba así, pero siempre que le pregunto qué le pasa él sólo me sonríe y me dice que no es nada.

-No quiere preocuparnos –contestó el otro-. Sin embargo, va siendo hora de que ese chico aprenda a no cargar él solo con su dolor y tristeza.

-Tienes razón.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en la gruesa rama de un árbol.

-"Creí que habías decidido olvidarte completamente de ése lugar" –le dijo una sombría voz desde su interior

-Se supone –le contestó Naru-, pero al parecer aún no puedo evitarlo.

-"De seguir así un día tus propias heridas te acabarán, chico"

-Jejeje, ¿cuándo dejé de ser el "mocoso" para ti?

-"Cállate, que te puedo atormentar desde tu interior"

-Era broma, no te enojes –miró hacia las nubes con mucha melancolía en su mirada-. Me pregunto... cómo estarán todos.

-"Eso es algo a lo que hace años renunciaste saber, no es momento para que te retractes sólo porque los recuerdos brotan y te invaden tanto últimamente"

-... Quién diría que un demonio es capaz de hablar de esa manera.

-"En cuanto me libere del sello juró que te enseñaré a tenerme más respeto"

Mientras tanto, en el ahora lúgubre y devastado reino de Konoha, se podía ver cómo las casas estaban totalmente desgastadas, los árboles estaban la mayoría secos, era poca la gente que se miraba deambular por las calles, sólo los que provenían de Suna caminaban buscando algo en lo qué entretenerse. En el castillo del reino, se podía apreciar a un hombre de largo cabello negro y con cara de serpiente sentado en el trono. A su lado, un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y que usaba aretes en las orejas estaba sentado en el piso con cara de aburrimiento.

-Shikamaru

-¿Umh?

-Dirígete con respeto a tu rey.

-Argg, qué problemático –trató de fingir una sonrisa-. ¿Qué desea, Orochimaru-sama? Agghh, voy a necesitar lavarme la boca 

-Este lugar está demasiado aburrido, canta algo para alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Por qué mejor no enciende la radio?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada –el chico pensó unos minutos, hasta que se le ocurrió una canción-. Maldita seaaa mi suerteee. Quien viva mi desgracia, amigos y mujeres, todos hablan de...

-Esa no, canta algo un poco más rítmico.

-... La cucaraaaacha, la cucaraaacha, ya no puede caminar, porque no tieeene, porque le faaalta...

-Oh, no –interrumpió de nuevo Orochipepe (aki-chan me pegó decirle así n.n)-, todo menos eso.

-Mmm... qué problemático. Está bien. Será vergonzoso, pero mientras ella no me escuche no creo que halla problema –cerró los ojos y comenzó:

_Tú y yo, tomados de la mano viendo el mar._

_Recuerdos que a mí vuelven con sólo oír tu voz. Todo es felicidad._

_Porque al sonreír yo soy feliz, tú llenas mi mundo de amor, sí..._

_La promesa es que vamos a estar juntos tú y yo, bajo el mismo cielo, el mismo cielo azul. Al caer las hojas al suelo pienso" la vida me ha dado fuerza y crecimiento"._

_Siento una gran dicha y suerte tenerte._

_Si algún día nos perdemos, tenemos que encontrarnos en algún lugar._

_Y bajo el mismo cielo azul._

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se percató de que Orochimaru lo miraba con ojitos brillosos.

-Eso fue hermoso –dijo-. Jamás me esperé que cantaras algo tan romántico.

-Por eso dije que sería problemático –murmuró el Nara

TOCTOC

-Adelante.

Una hermosa chica rubia de cabello largo sujetado en dos coletas entró. En su espalda cargaba un enorme abanico y de su cuello pendía la bandana del reino de la arena. Miró al chico pelinegro y luego hizo una reverencia ante el rey.

-¿Me llamó, Orochimaru-sama?

-Sí. Quiero que tú y Kankurou se encarguen de reforzar la seguridad de la prisión subterránea.

-Entendido –dijo apretando los dientes-. Si no desea algo más me retiro.

-Temari.

-¿Sí?

-Espero que no olvides nuestro trato.

-Claro que no, por eso sigo aquí –respondió seriamente

-Buena respuesta. Shikamaru, acompáñala a la puerta.

El joven Nara guió a la ninja hasta la salida de la habitación.

-Oye –lo llamó ella

-¿Qué?

-Jeje no me esperaba que te hubieras aprendido esa canción con haberme escuchado cantarla sólo una vez.

Él se sonrojó violentamente mientras ella salía por la puerta.

-Ah, y tienes buena voz, Shikamaru, te aconsejo que sigas practicando –y se fue

-... Por eso siempre he dicho que eres problemática –murmuró mirándola alejarse

A las afueras del castillo se encontraba un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que estaban entre los 17 y los 20 años.

-¿Has sabido algo? –preguntó un joven de cabello negro, a su lado se encontraba un enorme perro

-Las cosas no han mejorado –contestó otro chico gordito, con el cabello que le llegaba abajo de los hombres-. Ha pedido a Temari y Kankurou de la arena que se encarguen de vigilar.

-¿Creen que sospeche algo? –preguntó una chica de cabello largo color negro sujetado en un chonguito

-Lo dudo –contestó otro joven de cabello negro y que usaba lentes oscuros-, pero a lo mejor es consciente de que un día de estos alguien podría revelársele.

-Hinata.

-¿Sí, Kiba-kun?

-¿Ya has sabido a dónde se fue?

-No. Iruka-san también está preocupado, pero me dijo que confiáramos en él.

-No tenemos más opción que hacerlo –dijo Chouji

-Ahora lo importante es concentrarnos en cómo atacar la prisión –añadió Shino

Lejos de Konoha, un hombre cubierto con una capucha caminaba por las calles de una pequeña aldea.

-En este lugar hay chicas bellísimas –decía con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Es en serio? –preguntaba un chico a otro un poco más grande

-Te lo juro, son muy fuertes, aunque sólo vi pelear al más pequeño. Es rubio y de ojos azules, como de 17 años, muy lindo, por cierto –el hombre se detuvo a escuchar su conversación

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-Empezaba con N. Mmm... Narumi... no, creo que era Nagashi, no lo recuerdo.

- ¿Será posible...? Disculpa –se acercó al chico que contaba el relato-, ¿en dónde vive el joven del que hablas?

-En una aldea cerca de aquí. Si va por el camino del oeste llegará pronto.

-Muchas gracias –y se fue pensando- ¿Podría tratarse... de Naruto? 

Regresando a Ierada, Lee estaba sentado bajo un árbol. Entre sus manos tenía sujeta una bandana de Suna, el reino de la Arena. La contemplaba con una expresión mezcla de tristeza y melancolía.

-Me pregunto... si podré volver a verle...

Sin que el amo del Taijutsu (Higary: New apodo para Lee n.n) pudiera percatarse, escondido entre las ramas de otro árbol lo observaba unos ojos rojos, los cuales se posaron en la bandana que traía.

-Maldito –murmuró-... Debe ser ninja de Suna.

Lee estaba tan concentrado que apenas si puso reaccionar para esquivar un kunai. Dio un salto, pero entonces un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos lo atacó.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Lee desconcertado

-Te mataré –realizó unos sellos-. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. –comenzó a soplar fuego de su boca, el cual el otro chico apenas si podía esquivar

- Este sujeto es fuerte -pensaba. Dio otro enorme salto y le tiró una patada, la cual el joven detuvo con sus manos

El recién llegado sacó unos shurikens y los lanzó hacia Lee, quien no batalló para esquivarlos, pero el otro joven aprovechó ese momento para atacarlo con un kunai, el cual sólo rasgó la vestimenta verde gracias a los rápidos movimientos de Lee. El joven volvió a soplar fuego de su boca.

-Esa técnica no funcionará conmigo, chico... ¿Eh?, ¿qué es eso?

El pelinegro había concentrado chakra en sus manos formando una especie de luz, la cual estaba listo para lanzar contra Lee, pero justo en ese momento...

-Kage bushin no jutsu.

-¿Eh?

Tres chicos rubios ojiazules se lanzaron sobre él para impedir que soltara el ataque sobre el otro pelinegro.

-Lee –llegó Neji también-, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero... el chico con el que Naruto-kun está peleando es muy fuerte.

Los cuatro peleaban en las ramas de los árboles. Las copias de Naruto y el joven comenzaron a atacarse con kunais, pero el otro era muy hábil e hizo desaparecer a las dos réplicas del rubio. En un descuido Naruto resbaló y el otro aprovechó para atacarlo, pero el rubio, con una mano, pudo detener el kunai que se dirigía hacia su cara, pero como consecuencia ambos chicos se resbalaron.

El pelinegro cayó sobre el cuerpo del kitsune, y fue en ese momento que el chico pudo mirar detalladamente sus ojos rojos.

-Sharingan –murmuró-... ¿Sa... suke...?

El susodicho lo miró: rubio, un poco más bajo que él, pero más o menos de la misma edad, y con ojos tan azules como el cielo, además... sabía dominar el Kage bushin...

-¿Naruto...?

-... Kyyyyaaaaaa, ¡¡¡Sasukeeeeee!!! –gritó abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras sus dos amigos miraban la escena con asombro

-Na-Naruto –intentó corresponder al abrazo, pero las preguntas en su cabeza eran muchas-. ¿Qué...?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke?

-Yo soy el que debería preguntarte eso, usuratonkachi.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así –Sasuke contempló el puchero que hizo y no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía mucho que anhelaba ver una vez más esa expresión

-Disculpen que interrumpa –dijo Neji algo molesto porque el rubio se había agarrado nuevamente del brazo del recién llegado-, Naruto, ¿quién es éste sujeto?

El aludido lo miró fríamente.

-Uchiha Sasuke –presentó el chico-, es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Amigo? –el Hyuuga lo miró- Siendo así, ¿entonces por qué atacó de esa manera tan imprevista a Lee...?

-Hola, soy Lee, mucho gusto –decía el joven dándole la mano y Sasuke la estrechó

-¡Maldición! Yo aquí preocupándome de que un desconocido te ataque y a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo.

-Disculpa, Neji –dijo su amigo sonriendo

-Sasuke, ¿por qué atacaste a Lee? –quiso saber el menor

-Porque tenía la bandana de Suna –contestó seriamente y miró al rubio

-¿Eh?

-Naruto, ¿por qué has estado todo este tiempo aquí? Por si no lo sabías te necesitábamos en el reino.

-... Nadie me necesita allá...

-¿De qué estás hablando, dobe? No tienes idea de lo que ha sucedido. Orochimaru tiene el control absoluto del reino.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes, se adueñó de esa posición después del ataque de Akatsuki y de que Kakashi-sama muriera –el rubio agachó la cabeza-. Yo también... yo también pensé que tú habías caído por ese precipicio.

-Sasuke...

-Debiste haber regresado a Konoha.

-¿Konoha? –dijo el pelicafé sorprendido

-¿Para qué? –preguntó sin verlo a la cara

-Porque después de la pérdida de Kakashi-sama automáticamente, sin importar la edad que tuvieras en ese momento, te convertiste en el rey.

Naruto cerró los ojos en ese momento. Sabía que sus dos amigos se habían quedado casi en shock al escuchar esas palabras.

-Naruto-kun –llamó Lee-... ¿e-es verdad?

-Iba a serlo –contestó con la cabeza agachada-, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Neji miraba fijamente al joven rubio, entonces éste volteó a ver a ambos chicos y les sonrió.

-Disculpen, pero... –habló el rubio

-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? –interrumpió Sasuke, pero por la expresión de su cara parecía más una orden que una pregunta

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio.

-Por favor, chicos –pidió Naru

-Está bien –Lee dio media vuelta y Neji aprovechó para lanzarle otra fría mirada al recién llegado antes de seguir a su amigo

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se observaban fijamente a los ojos.

-Ah... Te ves muy bien –dijo el rubio algo nervioso

-T-tú también. Más que eso, te has puesto tan irresistible, ésos labios tan apetecibles, el cuerpo delgado y bien torneado... Sasuke, contrólate, no es momento de pensar en eso -miró a su amigo- Eh... pareces llevarte muy bien con esos dos chicos.

-Sí, tanto Lee como Neji han sido muy amables conmigo, estoy seguro de que a ti también te agradarán mucho. ¿Uh? –se percató que el Uchiha había puesto una mirada extraña-, ¿qué te sucede, Sasuke?

-Es que... esto es tan rao... Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado es como si hubieses revivido –le acarició la mejilla-. ¿Tienes idea de cómo ha sido mi vida desde entonces? Pensé que jamás podría verte de nuevo –lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su cara en el cuello del rubio

-Yo también te extrañé muchísimo –dijo correspondiéndole

Desde unos arbustos los observaban escondidos los otros dos chicos.

-¿Qué se cree ése individuo abrazando así a Naruto? –decía Neji furioso

-Pero si hacen una preciosa pareja –contestó Lee mirando la escena con ojitos brillosos

-Te das cuenta, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si ése chico logra convencer a Naruto de llevárselo a casa dejaremos de ser un trío.

-... –sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- ¡Naruto-kuuuuun! Pero –pone una mirada melancólica-... si él es feliz así, entonces no tiene nada de malo.

-... Supongo que tienes razón. Sin embargo –mira directo al pelinegro que aún no suelta a su amigo-, él no es de mi total agrado.

-Jeje, eso es... porque te diste cuenta de la forma en que ve a nuestro pequeño.

Sasuke sujetó la mano de Naruto y se lo llevó hacia el interior del bosque. Caminaron de esa manera un rato en total silencio hasta llegar junto a un pequeño lago. El pelinegro apretó aún más fuerte la mano de su amigo y lo miró directamente a los ojos perdiéndose en ese azul tan inmenso.

-Me he arrepentido como no tienes idea –le dijo-. Todos los días no podía dejar de pensar que fui un completo tonto, porque aún cuando todos me lo decían, yo era el único que no quería aceptar mis sentimientos –le volvió a acariciar la mejilla

-Sasuke, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Sin decir nada más, el Uchiha se inclinó hacia el rubio y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, causando un enorme sonrojo en el chico.

-Te amo, Naruto, y lo he hecho desde que éramos niños.

-Yo... Sasuke... –pero fue interrumpido porque el chico lo volvió a abrazar

-Todos estos años me he sentido tan perdido, dejaron de importarme muchas cosas porque nada era lo mismo si no te tenía cerca.

-¿En verdad...?

-¿No me crees? Entonces tendré que demostrártelo.

_Ojo: Aquí empieza mi pobre y corto intento de lemon T.T_

Nuevamente besó al chico, pero esta vez con más pasión que antes. Naruto intentó decirle que se detuviera, pero ese momento fue aprovechado por el pelinegro para colar su lengua en la boca del otro, recorriéndola completamente hasta encontrar la lengua del chico y comenzar con ella un ardiente y sensual baile, el cual tuvo que ser interrumpido debido a la falta de oxígeno. Ambos jóvenes se miraron: estaban completamente sonrojados y respiraban con algo de dificultad. Entonces fue el propio Naruto el que con sus manos sujetó la cabeza de Sasuke y lo atrajo para besarse nuevamente. En esta ocasión las ágiles manos del pelinegro acariciaron toda la espalda del menor y con sumo cuidado lo recostó en el suelo.

-Ahhh Sasuke –gimió al sentir como la lengua del otro recorría su cuello mientras que sus manos viajaban bajo su camiseta

-Mmmgh Naruto... te has vuelto tan sexy –le decía mientras su boca jugaba en uno de los pezones del chico mientras que el otro era acariciado por su mano

Ambos se encontraban ya desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Naruto podía apreciar que su "amigo" había adquirido musculatura, su cuerpo era en verdad irresistible. El rubio cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar mayormente del placer que el pelinegro le estaba proporcionando cuando sintió como éste desabrochaba su pantalón y le bajaba la cremallera.

-E-espera, Sasuke.

-No me detengas ahora, por favor. Ya vamos por la mejor parte.

-P-pero es que... no estoy seguro, yo...

-¿Estás asustado?

El rubio asintió.

-Naruto, mírame –le acarició el cabello-. Creí que jamás tendría esta oportunidad, y me dolía tanto saberlo –lo besó-. Estoy enamorado de ti, créeme, por eso deseo con todo mi ser poder hacerte el amor. Sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría.

El pequeño le apartó unos mechones de la cara y sonrió.

-Lo sé. Adelante, Sasuke.

El Uchiha le bajó el pantalón y sin poder resistirse atacó el miembro del ojiazul metiéndoselo completamente en la boca. Naruto arqueó la espalda y gimió con fuerza al sentir como aquella lengua que hace algunos minutos recorría su cuerpo ahora se encontraba delineando el contorno de su pene. Siguió lamiendo y succionando hasta que consiguió que el rubio se viniera completamente en su boca. Sasuke tragó casi todo el líquido, excepto por un poco el cual utilizó para lubricar sus dedos. Los guió hacia la entrada virgen e introdujo uno intentando no lastimar a su adorado chico.

-Ahhhh...

-¿Te duele?

-U-un poco... pero sigue, por favor...

Con su mano libre comenzó a masturbar nuevamente el miembro de Naruto para hacer que no sintiera tanto dolor cuando coló el segundo dedo en su entrada y luego el tercero. Una vez que tuvo dilatada la entrada separó un poco más las piernas del rubio y se acomodó en ellas.

-Si quieres puedes incluso arañarme la espalda –le dijo con una media sonrisa

-¿Eh?... Ahhhhgg... Sasukeee...

Gimió sin control al sentir como el endurecido miembro del pelinegro lo penetraba lentamente para que se fuera acostumbrando. Una vez que Naruto se sintió un poco más relajado, Sasuke comenzó con las embestidas.

-Mmm... Naruto... qué bien se siente... eres delicioso...

-Ahhhh... más... más rápido...

El chico aumentó con fuerza el ritmo de sus embestidas sin dejar de masturbar en ningún momento el miembro de su compañero. Sasuke siguió con el vaivén hasta que sintió que el orgasmo estaba cerca de alcanzarlo.

-Na-Naruto... ya no puedo más...

-Yo también... estoy a punto de venirme de nuevo... Ahhgga

Así, el chico pelinegro se corrió en el interior del rubio, mientras que éste lo hizo entre el cuerpo de ambos. Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente sobre Naru mientras los dos intentaban recuperar el aliento tras la ronda de pasión.

-Te amo, Naruto –le dijo acariciándole la cara con ternura

-... Y yo a ti, Sasuke –contestó antes de besar al chico que tenía encima de él

_Intento de lemon terminado T.T_

Un rato después, y vestidos de nuevo, los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el suelo abrazados con fuerza.

-Aún hay algo que no me has dicho –dijo de pronto el ojinegro

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si estuviste vivo todo este tiempo, ¿por qué nunca volviste a Konoha?

El rubio se soltó del abrazo.

-Yo... quería vivir mi vida libremente, volverme independiente de los senseis, eso hice y fue maravilloso.

-En el reino nos hacías mucha falta. Eres el rey.

-No, tú mismo me lo dijiste, el rey es ahora Orochimaru.

-Naruto –lo miró seriamente-, ese desgraciado dejó que los de Suna y los de la aldea del sonido invadieran Konoha.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo

-Lo han destruido casi todo. Si siguen así toda la gente morirá. Tienes que ayudarnos.

-... Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no pienso volver.

-¿Qué?

El rubio se puso de pie.

-Decidí que nunca volvería a pisar Konoha, y pienso cumplirlo. Lo siento mucho, tendrán que buscar a alguien más para que los ayude.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –también se levantó y lo sujetó de la camisa enojado- No eres el Naruto que yo recuerdo.

-Es porque he cambiado, ya no soy el mismo.

-¿Acaso te has acobardado? Me decepcionas mucho.

-Suenas igual que Kakashi-sensei.

-Pues podrías parecértele un poco. Él era un impuntual y perezoso, pero siempre se preocupaba por la seguridad de la gente del reino.

-¡No puedes aparecer de pronto y decirme cómo debo vivir mi vida! ¡Ni siquiera tienes idea de todo el dolor que he pasado!

-¡¿Y crees que nosotros no hemos sufrido?! ¡Si quieres que te entienda entonces dime qué demonios ha pasado contigo!

El rubio se soltó de su agarre y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo intentando contener todo el llanto acumulado por casi ocho años.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke intentando detenerlo, pero no sirvió de nada

Naruto estaba sentado bajo un árbol abrazando sus rodillas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se le acercaban. Alguien se detuvo frente a él.

-Vaya, la última vez que te vi eras tan solo un bebé –dijo un hombre de larga cabellera blanca, quien sonreía-. Hola de nuevo, príncipe Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el chico

-Sólo un viejo amigo de tú padre.

¿A qué habrá llegado Jiraiya ante Naruto?, ¿se arreglarán las cosas entre él y Sasuke?, y hablando de Sasuke, ¿conseguirá llevarse bien con Neji?, ¿de quién será la bandana que tiene Lee? (creo que ya lo saben ¬¬0). Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo XD

HIGARY-NOTAS

Bien, aquí tienen el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, la canción que canta Shikamaru es el ending de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades en español (aquí en México). Me disculpo por si no les gustó el intento de lemon, pero en serio que batallo para escribirlos // Ah, y como me han pedido bastante la canción de "Hakuna Matata", escribiré un capítulo extra al final del fic donde vendrán las escenas "inéditas", donde incluso verán a Orochimaru cantando con sus "hienas" Sakura e Ino n.n Por ahora les dejo las contestaciones a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

**Samantha-miko: **Me da gusto que el fic sea de tu agrado n.n Ya viste que en este capi apareció Sasuke y tuvo su reencuentro con Naru ¡y que encuentro! Cofcof. Y sí, Neji cocina muy bien porque con Lee capaz y muere envenenado. Mmm... tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia para torturar a Orochimaru, jeje, no sé, a lo mejor en el capítulo extra lo pongo como final alterno XD Un beso a ti también n.n

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: **Concuerdo contigo sobre Neji, pero se acostumbró y pues les tomó mucho cariño (a su manera, claro). ¡Qué bueno que te gustó quiénes llevan los papeles de Timón y Pumba! Fue para lo que más batallé a la hora de planear el fic T.T Y puse a Naru con 17 años, ya verás en los siguientes capítulos el por qué XD

**Pyocola024: **Hola!! Sí, adivinaste, pero como ya viste en este capítulo, se irá revelando la historia entre esos dos :3 Mmm... lamento decepcionarte, pero Neji no bailará así, él y Lee van a hacer otra cosa, juju (pero lo de el baile irá al capítulo inédito jeje). Ahh, snif snif, por estudiar yo no dormí casi nada en una semana T.T Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, bye bye n.n

**Kumiro-chan: **Hi!! Jajaja, me dio risa lo de "sobrespoiloriar", buen término . Como leíste, ya puse el reencuentro (y qué enc... cofcof, ya lo dije arriba n.n). Ya estoy preparando mi versión de Hakuna Matata, espero que cuando la ponga sea de tu agrado y del de las demás lectoras. Te cuidas n.n Ah, y sí le entendí a tu review, jeje.

**Shadow66 princess: **Wiii, holis hola!! Me gustó mucho tu comentario, snif, snif, recibir palabras tan lindas me motivan a seguir adelante T//T Veo que sí hice buena elección para los roles más importantes después de los protagónicos, jaja. Ánimo en tus estudios y espero seguir leyendo tus lindos comentarios XD

**Hakura-Black: **Hakura-chan! Síii, le atinaste a Pumba, jeje, y de Neji nadie lo sospechaba (ni yo lo hubiese hecho ¬¬). En el siguiente capítulo leerás por qué los de Konoha han tenido que soportar a Orochipepe tantos años -.- Sí, la escena del baño la saqué de El Rey León 3, pero como ya tiene rato que la vi no me acordaba bien de las demás partes donde Timón parece papá/mamá T.T Te complaceré a ti a las demás lectoras que me han pedido las canciones en el ya aclamado (según yo) capítulo de escenas inéditas, jeje, pero mientras ya viste a Shika-chan con sus dotes de cantante. ¿Y ves? Kyuubi ya le dejó de decir "mocoso" jeje, ya lo respeta más. Y lo de Kakashi... ah, Kakashi... mejor sigue leyendo, jejejejejajajajcofcof. Bye bye

**Shiroi Jaganashi: **¡Otra lectora que le atinó a Pumba! Espero que el reencuentro no te halla decepcionado (Higary dibuja con su dedo círculos en el suelo), y si fue así se vale que me reclames ;; Pero como viste sí puse lemon, aunque no soy buena escribiendo esas escenas (tendré que ver muchos mangas y doujinshis yaoi ¬//¬). En el próximo capítulo ya verás lo de la conversación, pero... Tendrás que leerlo con tus propios ojitos, jejeje. Bye bye y espero que nos sigas siguiendo a mí y mi fic

**Harumi-Chan: **Jejee, descuida, soy feliz porque me dejaste review en el capítulo anterior, y comprendo eso de que te presionen a apagar la compu, a mí me hacen lo mismo con mi querido Kamui (así se llama mi compu n.n). Espero que este capi y los que faltan sean de tu agrado XD

**Itaru-ne-chan: **¡El esperado reencuentro! Lo mismo que le dije a Shiroi-san, si fue decepcionante díganme para compensárselos T//T Ya llegará el momento de vengarse de la serpiente, falta poco para eso. Y ya recompensaré a Iruka por hacerlo sufrir tanto (NO, no le pondré otra pareja, él es de Kakashi nada más n.n).

**SabakunoGaara4ever: **Hola! Ya verás lo que le espera a Orochimaru, falta poco, y verás la genial aparición de Gaara n.n

**Misao-Alchemist: **Cantar para distraerlo... No se me había ocurrido n.n Wiii, otra escena que irá al capítulo inédito XD Y allí verás a Lee cantar junto con el pobre de Neji, jeje. Ya apareció Sasu, sólo falta que arreglen sus diferencias . me hace feliz que te guste mi fic, snif, snif. Nos leemos luego XD

Uff, me cansé, pero fue un gusto recibir tantos y tan bellos comentarios. Ya saben que recibo quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, saludos y jitomatazos. Por hoy es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, y si me dan ánimos, el viernes de esta semana se los traigo, jeje. Bye bye XD


	5. Chapter 5

Holi hola, gente bonita. Como lo prometí, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste, ya estamos por la recta final. Como no hay mucho que comentar, los dejo para que lean. Ah, y vean las Higary-notas al final del capítulo n.n

EL REY NINJA: 5TA PARTE

-¿Amigo... de mi padre? –repitió el rubio

-Sí. Conocí a Yondaime cuando era apenas un bebé.

-Entonces... ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Investigo.

-¿Eh?

-Investigo si es verdad que el pequeño príncipe de Konoha vive en este lugar, y veo que es cierto.

-Yo ya no soy el príncipe –contestó volteando la cara

-¿Sabes? Te le pareces mucho a tu papá, eres su mismo retrato.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Abandoné a mi país, a mis amigos, huí de todo por ser un cobarde. Jamás podría parecerme a él, que dio su vida por proteger al reino –volvió a dejarse caer al suelo con suma tristeza

-Te equivocas –Jiraiya le sonrió-, y te lo voy a demostrar –realizó con las manos unos jutsus a una velocidad realmente increíble. Miró fijamente a Naruto y los ojos del mayor brillaron-. Técnica de regresión.

El rubio sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y cayó inconsciente.

-Espero que puedas finalmente entender tu verdadero destino, Naruto.

Naru iba caminando en medio de un bosque que se le hacía muy conocido. Siguió avanzando hasta dar con unas enormes puertas.

-Ésta es –murmuró sorprendido-... la entrada a Konoha...

-Me alegra escuchar que no la has olvidado –oyó una voz a sus espaldas y volteó. Tras él se encontraba de pie un apuesto hombre de cabello un poco largo color rubio, y con ojos tan azules como los de él.

-N-no puede ser –el chico lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos-... tú eres...

-Has crecido muchísimo –sonrió-, mi pequeño Naru-chan.

-Papá...

Aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, así que no estaba seguro si correr a abrazarlo o no, por lo que siguió mirándolo fijamente.

-¿C-Cómo es que estás aquí? –le preguntó aún incrédulo

-Deberías de saberlo, hijo, yo siempre me encuentro a tu lado. Estos años... sólo he podido rezar para que te dieras cuenta de que no estabas haciendo lo correcto, y que huir sólo te traería más dolor.

-Pero¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Por mi culpa... Kakashi-sensei...

-Por él, deberías haberte quedado en Konoha. Su deseo era protegerte, y fue lo que hizo –lo sujetó de los hombros-. Debes volver al reino, Naru-chan, y tomar el lugar que te corresponde. Todos te necesitan.

-Pero... ¿cómo podría regresar después de tanto tiempo? Ya no soy el mismo...

Yondaime negó con la cabeza.

-No, tú eres Uzumaki Naruto, el legítimo príncipe del reino de Konoha –sonrió-, mi querido hijo. Tienes que ir, y recuperar la felicidad de todo tu pueblo –el mayor comenzó a desaparecer-. Yo sé que tú podrás, Naru-chan, confío plenamente en ti.

-Papá, espera. ¡Papá¡PAPÁ!

La figura del difunto rey se desvaneció. El chico seguía frente a las puertas, y entonces a su lado apareció un enorme zorro rojo de nueve colas.

-"¿Y bien, chico? –le preguntó el zorro-¿qué has decidido?"

-Él tiene razón¿verdad? –miró la entrada al reino- Huir sólo me causará dolor.

-"Odio tener que estar de acuerdo con el infeliz que me selló, pero así es"

-Si yo vuelvo... ¿cómo se lo tomarán todos¿la gente podrá aceptarme de nuevo?

-"El mocoso Uchiha lo cree, así que supongo que en verdad te necesitan"

-Entonces –volteó a ver al demonio mientras sonreía con sinceridad-... quiero que una vez más me protejas con tu poder, Kyuubi.

-"No necesitas pedirlo. Mi vida está ligada a la tuya, así que no pienso dejarte morir"

-... Lo sé... gracias...

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, se percató de que estaba acostado bajo las ramas de un árbol y que el peliblanco estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó este con una sonrisa

-Volveré –contestó con firmeza

-Jeje, me alegra escucharlo. Entonces partiremos de regreso al reino en tres días.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes tres días para aprender una poderosa técnica –sonrió aún más-. Te enseñaré el arma secreta de tu padre: el Rasengan.

En Konoha, Temari caminaba rumbo a la entrada de las celdas subterráneas que Orochimaru había construido en el castillo. Allí se encontró con su hermano mayor.

-¿Quiere que ambos hagamos guardia aquí, Temari? –preguntó él

-Así es. Sabe que nos tiene acorralados, y que por lo tanto no podemos desobedecerle.

-Ése maldito Orochimaru... Pero quizá pronto se pueda hacer algo contra él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los chicos que quedan libres son los descendientes de los que están aquí encerrados –miró las celdas que estaban a sus espaldas-, y no se piensan quedar con los brazos cruzados. Se están empezando a mover.

-Ya veo.

-También los apoya el chico ése que te gusta –y sonrió ante el sonrojo de su hermana

-¡Él no me gusta! –le gritó enojada

-Claro, claro. Oye –agacha la cabeza-¿cómo está nuestro hermano?

-No sé. Ése infeliz no me ha permitido verlo. Pero estoy segura que no le hará nada, o de lo contrario sabe que nosotros le contaríamos la verdad a él y a la gente de la arena.

-Tienes razón.

-Por eso, para mantenerlo protegido, debemos seguir obedeciendo las órdenes de Orochimaru sin reprochar nada.

En otra parte del reino, Hinata corría a toda velocidad sobre los tejados de las casas porque se le hacía tarde para reunirse con Kiba y los demás.

-Seguramente Kiba-kun se enojará conmigo –se lamentaba la chica. Pero por ir tan apurada no pisó bien y se resbaló de un techo, sin embargo, antes de caer fue sujetada por una mano que la ayudó a subir de nuevo

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-sí, muchas gracias –miró a su salvador y fue entonces cuando se percató de que era cierto pelirrojo de Suna-. G-Gaara-san...

-Debes tener más cuidado, Hinata-san, o podrías lastimarte seriamente.

-... S-sí –contestó avergonzada

-¡Hinata! –la llamó una voz a sus espaldas

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con que Kiba y Shino habían llegado.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata? –preguntó el Inuzuka con furia

-No es algo que te importe –contestó el chico del desierto, y sin decir nada más se marchó

-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? –les preguntó la Hyuuga

-Como no llegabas decidimos buscarte –respondió Shino

-¿En serio ése sujeto no te hizo nada? –quiso saber Kiba muy serio

-No, al contrario, me ayudó.

-Mmm... Es sospechoso. Bueno, tenemos que ir con los otros, vamos –y los tres comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad sobre las casas

- Yo no creo que Gaara-san sea tan malvado como Kiba-kun y los demás creen -pensaba la joven ojiblanca con seguridad

Volviendo a Ierada, Sasuke se encontraba en la casa que compartían Naruto, Neji y Lee. El Uchiha, por petición de Lee, acababa de contarles parte de la vida de Naruto en Konoha, que era el príncipe heredero, que tenía un demonio sellado (aunque esto ellos ya lo sospechaban por las extrañas pláticas consigo mismo que el rubio a veces mantenía) y lo que ocurrió el día en que Naruto desapareció del reino.

Los dos chicos mayores seguían sentados en la mesa tratando de procesar toda la verdad tras su amigo, mientras que Sasuke se había puesto de pie y miraba los retratos que estaban sobre un mueble: fotos donde su querido rubio se encontraba con los otros dos, una que parecía ser una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para el menor, otra donde los tres estaban sentados bajo un árbol en un día de campo, otra donde se apreciaba que habían ido a comer ramen porque incluso salía el dueño del local, y otras más, donde el pelinegro podía ver el crecimiento que había experimentado su amigo en esos años sin verse. Y sintió celos, porque desde pequeño él siempre había deseado pasar cada día con el rubio.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando paso al chico Uzumaki y a un hombre de largo cabello blanco.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto –se disculpó el pequeño sonriendo-. Gracias por traer a Sasuke aquí.

Buscó con su mirada al pelinegro, y entonces se percató de que su vista estaba fija en la persona que lo acompañaba.

-Jiraiya... sama... ¿Q-Qué hace usted aquí?

-Parece que lo mismo que tú, Sasuke –respondió sonriendo

-¿Quién es ésta persona, Naruto-kun? –preguntó Lee que no entendía nada

-Ah, es un viejo amigo de mi difunto padre –miró de nuevo a Sasuke-. Dijiste Jiraiya-sama¿verdad? Me suena ése nombre...

Jiraiya lo miró con una gota en la cabeza. El Uchiha se paró frente al rubio y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch, eso duele, Sasuke-baka –dijo sobándose

Neji ya le estaba lanzando su mejor mirada de odio al pelinegro.

-¡Es obvio que el nombre te suene conocido, usuratonkachi¡Jiraiya-sama es el sanin-sacerdote del reino¡La persona que entrenó a Yondaime-sama!

-... ¡¡¿QUÉEEE¡¿ESTE ERO-SENIN ES EL SANIN-SACERDOTE?!

-No me llames así, chico –intervino Jiraiya cansado de que hablaran como si él no estuviera

Después de un rato, y de que Naruto presentara a su maestro por tres días a sus amigos, el rubio miró fijamente a los dos chicos.

-Lee, Neji, ustedes han hecho tanto por mí todos estos años. Sin ustedes, no sé qué habría sido de mi vida, no tengo manera de agradecérselos. Pero... debo volver a donde pertenezco, ya no puedo seguir huyendo de mi pasado. La gente de Konoha me necesita.

-Naruto... –Sasuke lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Finalmente la persona a la que tanto quería iría a casa de nuevo

-Descuida, nosotros lo entendemos –dijo Neji y sonrió-. Y hemos decidido que te ayudaremos a enfrentarte contra ése tal Orochimaru.

-¡¿Qué¡Pero esta no es su pelea! Será muy arriesgado, y...

-Está bien –lo interrumpió Lee-. Por favor, déjanos ayudarte, al menos una vez más.

-Pero...

Se paró frente a él y con una mano le despeinó el cabello con ternura.

-Porque no importa tu pasado, o de lo que huyas, o los peligros que habrá en Konoha, para nosotros siempre vas a seguir siendo Naru-chan, el lindo niño que ése día encontramos a orillas del desierto.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder más se abrazó con fuerza a Lee. Los otros tres miraron la escena con ternura, hasta que Neji se percató de algo y se puso de pie.

-Naruto –lo llamó-¿qué son ésas marcas?

-¿Uh? –y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que el Hyuuga miraba fijamente los moretones de su cuello que, a causa del abrazo con Lee, habían quedado al descubierto. Sasuke también se sonrojó y volteó la cara hacia otro lado

-¡Tú...! –el ojiblanco activó su Byakugan y miró al pelinegro con molestia

-Neji, tranquilo, tranquilo –decía Lee agarrándolo de los brazos

-Calma, Neji –intervino Naruto en medio de los dos-. Todo tiene una explicación.

-Sí –y Sasuke rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del rubio-. Son la prueba de que Naruto me pertenece –sonrió con cinismo

-Estos chicos son interesantes –decía Jiraiya tomando nota para usar aquella información para algún capítulo futuro del Icha Icha Paradise, sin preocuparse de los esfuerzos de Neji por hacer polvo al portador del Sharingan y los intentos de Lee por detenerlos

Otro rato después, y ya con más calma, habían logrado tener una cena más o menos tranquila (descontando las miradas de odio entre dos chicos).

-Por cierto, Jiraiya-sama –habló Sasuke-¿vino a buscar a Naruto?

-Sí. Últimamente había escuchado rumores de un ninja rubio muy fuerte que vivía en esta aldea, así que vine a investigar si era nuestro mismo ninja rubio. Sasuke –lo miró seriamente-, necesito tres días para armar a Naruto con una técnica capaz de vencer a Orochimaru, así que mañana por la noche debes volver al reino y avisar a los chicos que estén listos, diles que no vayan a intentar atacar las celdas subterráneas del castillo hasta que nosotros lleguemos.

-Entendido.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Naruto dándose cuenta que había algo que aún no encajaba en la historia que Sasuke le había contado

-Naruto –el pelinegro lo miró con seriedad-, tú sabes que Konoha es un reino ninja y que hay personas muy fuertes allí. Pues la razón por la que Orochimaru nos ha sometido estos años es porque los únicos ninjas de Konoha que estamos libres somos los de 20 años para abajo, a excepción de Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, que está obligado a servir como mayordomo real, y Jiraiya-sama, el cual está libre bajo amenaza.

-¿Cómo? –Lee también estaba sorprendido

-Poco después de que Naruto desapareció –explicó el sanin-, y dado que muchos no estaban de acuerdo con que él asumiera el trono, Orochimaru, con ayuda de la gente de la arena –Lee agachó la cabeza, pero sólo Neji lo notó- y del sonido, tomó como rehenes a todos los niños del reino, y amenazó al consejo y a los clanes principales que si no accedían a sus peticiones, entonces los mataría. Utilizó la prisión que está bajo el castillo, y con un sello muy poderoso, encerró a todos los del consejo, a los Uchiha, los Hyuuga –Neji reaccionó ante la mención del apellido-, los Nara, los Inuzuka y otros más. Como no pueden usar chakra en sus celdas, es imposible que escapen. Orochimaru dejó a los niños libres para que le sirvieran, pero amenazó con matar a sus familias si intentaban liberarlos.

-Ésos niños han crecido –añadió Sasuke-, y son todos tus viejos amigos, Naruto: Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba y demás. Iruka-sensei es el único al que se le permitió que nos entrenara, se esforzó mucho por enseñarnos a dominar las técnicas de nuestros clanes.

-Por eso es de vital importancia tener listo un plan. Una vez que comencemos la pelea, no podremos echarnos para atrás, o si no, los que están encerrados morirán.

Jiraiya envió a todos a dormir, pues a partir de mañana empezarían a correr los tres días en los que Naruto debía aprender a dominar el Rasengan. Mientras los demás dormían (Neji y Lee en la misma cama para dejarle la del pelinegro a Jiraiya), Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sentados en el techo de la casa mirando las estrellas.

-Perdona por todo lo que te dije, Sasuke –se disculpó el rubio con la cabeza agachada

-Está bien, mejor dejémoslo así.

-... Oye, Sasuke.

-Dime.

-¿Qué relación se supone que tenemos ahora?

-¿Eh? –el Uchiha se sonrojó fuertemente

-Bueno... es que después de lo que pasó... ya no somos sólo amigos¿no?

-... Claro que no, dobe –volteó la cara tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-. Cuando vuelva a Konoha les diré a los demás que eres mi pareja.

Naruto sonrió y abrazó con fuerza al otro chico.

-Un día antes de que todo pasara, fui a tu casa, pero no me atreví a verte. Recuerdo que le pedí a Itachi nii-chan que te dijera que iría a visitarte al día siguiente... Y pasaron ocho años antes de volvernos a encontrar.

Sasuke le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-Ya no importa. Finalmente estamos juntos otra vez, y no dejaré que nadie, y menos ése Orochipepe, me separe de ti nuevamente –y lo pactó con un apasionante beso al cual el rubio correspondió feliz

Muy temprano por la mañana, Naruto y el sanin-sacerdote salieron a entrenar. Sasuke se quedó en la casa porque por la noche tendría que empezar el viaje de regreso al reino. Lee había tenido que salir a una pequeña misión de último minuto, así que sólo estaban el pelinegro y Neji.

-Eres un Hyuuga¿cierto? –preguntó el menor- Sólo ellos tienen los ojos blancos.

-Sí –lo miró-. Tengo entendido que nací en Konoha, pero me llevaron de allí siendo un bebé. ¿Están encerrados todos los del clan Hyuuga?

-Sólo Hinata está libre. Ella es la heredera del clan, tiene la misma edad que Naruto y yo.

-... Ya veo...

Sasuke volteó de reojo a ver las fotografías que ayer había contemplado, y luego volvió a posar su vista en el chico frente a él.

-Oye... ¿acaso tú estás enamorado de Naruto?

Curiosamente, el ojiblanco pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta, y no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía.

-No –contestó son sinceridad-, lo que siento es diferente. Lo he cuidado, y Lee también, se supone, desde que era un niño, así que no puedo evitar sentirme como si fuese para él una especie de padre y hermano mayor. Por eso... no me siento listo para entregárselo a alguien –lo mira con algo de reproche-, pero si él es feliz así, entonces no me queda más que apoyarlo.

Después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, llegó el anochecer, y con él, el momento de que la parejita se despidiera nuevamente.

-Sólo será por unos días –le decía Sasuke a su ahora novio mientras se abrazaban

-Lo sé. Ten mucho cuidado, y mientras protege a los demás.

-Claro.

-Recuerda, Sasuke –dijo Jiraiya-, dentro de tres días al atardecer espera nuestra llegada. Trataremos de infiltrarnos por el bosque.

-Entendido.

-Descuida, Sasuke-kun –dijo Lee y adoptó su pose de "soy el más cool del mundo"-, dentro de poco iremos a ayudarles con todo el poder de nuestra juventud, jajajajajajaja. Menos Jiraiya-san, que ya está mayor.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, mocoso? –dijo el peliblanco con una vena muy marcada en la frente

-Jajajaja, muy bien, Jiraiya-san, esa es la actitud, jajajajaja.

-Mejor me voy de una vez –dijo Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza-. Tendremos todo listo para su llegada –y realizando unos sellos desapareció en una nube de humo

-Naruto –lo llamó Neji poniéndole una mano en el hombro-, vamos, que queda poco tiempo para entrenar.

-Sí.

Y pasaron los tres días. Naruto y compañía caminaba rumbo a Konoha. El rubio se sentía algo nervioso por ver de nuevo aquél lugar. Rodearon buena parte del reino hasta llegar al bosque y se infiltraron sin problemas en él.

- Aquí fue... donde Kakashi-sensei tuvo que rescatarnos a mí y a Sasuke de ése par de viejas locas -pensó sonriendo con tristeza

En el interior del reino, Sasuke, Kiba y los demás ya se encontraban reunidos.

-Shino –llamó el Uchiha-¿no lograste localizar a Iruka-sensei?

-No. Parece que estos días ha estado rodeado de esos tipos del sonido, así que me fue imposible acercarme, aún con mis insectos.

-Ya veo. Chouji¿qué hay de Shikamaru?

-Está al tanto, pero sigue en el castillo. Dijo que él se encargaba de los guardias de la prisión subterránea.

-Es obvio –intervino Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa-, su querida Temari es quien está haciendo guardia allí, junto con su hermano, el chico de las marionetas.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo Hinata juntando sus deditos-¿en serio vendrá Naruto-kun?

-Sí, podemos confiar en él.

-Me muero de ganas por verlo –dijo Kiba-, pero ahora lo importante es estar listos. Somos pocos, pero tendremos que ayudar en todo lo posible para que finalmente nos libremos de ése maldito Orochimaru.

-Sí –contestaron los demás

-Yo me voy yendo al bosque –dijo Sasuke-, les encargo el resto.

-Cuídate, Sasuke-kun –le dijo la ojiblanca

Los cuatro ninjas seguían avanzando cautelosamente por el bosque.

-Parece que alguien viene –susurró Lee

-Escóndanse –ordenó Jiraiya

A unos metros de donde ellos estaban, dos chicas iban caminando.

-¿Por qué nos tiene que tocar algo tan aburrido como hacer guardia en el bosque? –se lamentaba una pelirosa

-Es por tu culpa, frentuda –le reprochó una rubia-. Si no te hubieras tropezado sobre Kabuto y hubieras provocado que le tirara encima la charola de comida a Orochimaru-sama, entonces él no nos habría dado este trabajo tan aburrido.

-Hay que librarnos de ellas para poder seguir avanzando –dijo Neji

-Deja que yo me encargue –pidió Naru, pero justo en ese momento...

-¡CHIDORI!

Ambas chicas quedaron inconscientes después de semejante ataque que recibieron.

-Eh... Sasuke –dijo el rubio mirando el cráter donde las kunoichis estaban-¿no crees que exageraste un poco?

-Ahora sabrán dónde estamos –añadió Lee a la vez que con una vara picaba el cuerpo de la pelirosa para saber si seguía con vida

-No se preocupen –contestó-. Cualquiera que sepa que éstas dos estaban aquí no se sorprenderá de que utilizara mi Chidori contra ellas.

FLASHBACK 1

Sasuke (de 12 años) iba caminando tranquilamente por el reino. Desde la ida de Naruto, se había vuelto más frío y antisocial.

-¡Sasuke-kuuuun! –gritó una chillona voz, y al instante una lapa rosada se le colgó del brazo- ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!

-Suéltalo, Sakura-frentuda –replicó apareciendo la rubia y jaló del otro brazo del pelinegro-. Sasuke-kun es solamente mío.

-Eso quisieras, Ino-cerda.

El joven Uchiha estaba de muy mal humor por la actitud de aquellas dos chicas, así que...

-Hola, Shino –saludó Kiba encontrándose con el de lentes oscuros-. ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

-¡KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

A una calle de allí pudieron ver salir unas enormes flamas y varios gritos.

-Me parece que se está librando de esas molestas kunoichis que lo acosan –contestó

FLASHBACK 2

Era San Valentín. Sasuke (ahora con 15 años) estaba sentado en el puente que estaba junto al casi seco lago donde solía pasar mucho tiempo entrenando con cierto rubio.

-Sasuke-kun –lo llamó con timidez Hinata-, hoy es 14 de febrero, es muy peligroso que estés aquí tú solo.

-Descuida –respondió sin verla-. Además quería pensar un rato.

-Aún en él¿cierto?

-...

-¡¡Sasuke-kuuuun!! –venían gritando las dos chicas de siempre

-Otra vez ellas –dijo la pequeña Hyuuga-. ¿Quieres que las entretenga para que escapes?

-No –se levantó y antes de que las dos pesadas se lanzaran sobre él, acumuló chakra en su mano derecha-. Hoy sólo quería ahogarme en mis recuerdos... ¡¿qué ni un maldito día me pueden dejar en paz¡Chidori! –lanzó su ataque y ambas chicas salieron volando muy lejos

-Te está volviendo muy fuerte, Sasuke-kun –dijo la chica con admiración

-Vamos, Hinata –dijo comenzando a alejarse-. No vaya a ser que cuando despierten quieran atacarme de nuevo.

-Síp.

FIN DE LOS FLASHBACK

-Y ésas son sólo un par de anécdotas –decía el Uchiha

-Me alegra no ser tu enemigo, Sasuke-kun –dijo Lee mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno, chicos –intervino Jiraiya-, andando, que tenemos que acercarnos al castillo.

-Sí –contestaron todos

Lograron adentrarse al reino sin problemas, pero antes de poder acercarse al castillo, se toparon con un montón de guardias pertenecientes al reino de Suna.

-Ero-senin

-Llámame Jiraiya-sama.

-Como sea. Ve con Shino y los demás, ayúdalos a evacuar a la gente que esté por los alrededores, no podemos permitir que les pase algo.

-De acuerdo¿y ustedes?

-Nos infiltraremos al castillo, tal y como habíamos acordado.

-Bien, buena suerte, chicos –y desapareció

-Naruto –lo llamó Neji-¿tienes algún plan para librarnos de tantos guardias sin ser descubiertos?

-Jejeje, sí: tú y Lee tendrán que hacer de carnada.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver al rubio.

-¿Qué esperas que hagamos? –preguntó el ojiblanco con algo de desconfianza-¿qué usemos algún jutsu para transformarnos en algo que desconcentre a los guardias?

-Precisamente –sonrió aún más-, y ya sabes cuál.

-Oh, no, me opongo –replicó rápidamente

-Por favor, Neji, es la única opción.

-¿Pero por qué ésa técnica?

-Vamos, Neji –intervino Lee-, no será tan malo.

-Habla por ti –suspiró-. Está bien, mientras más rápido, mejor –y sigilosamente ambos comenzaron a acercarse más a los guardias

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? –quiso saber Sasuke, a lo que su pareja rió levemente

-La técnica secreta del gran Uzumaki Naruto: Sexy no jutsu.

Y así es, damas y caballeros (por si hay algún chico leyendo esto), el gran Hyuuga Neji había utilizado el Sexy no jutsu para transformarse en una guapísima chica de largo cabello café que resaltaba sus ojos blancos y su excelente figura, mientras que Lee ahora era una preciosa chica de cabello corto y largas y tersas piernas. Inmediatamente todos los guardias rodearon a las "chicas".

-Qué par de bellezas.

-¿No te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo? –preguntó uno a la ojiblanca

- Muérete –pensaba con furia contenida-. Calma, Neji, esto lo haces por Naruto

Los otros dos chicos aprovecharon la distracción para correr rápidamente hacia el castillo, pero fueron interceptados por Kabuto y otros dos.

-¿A dónde vas, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó el de lentes

-No creo que te importe, Kabuto. ¿Por qué mejor no regresas con Orochimaru para ser su perrito faldero?

-¿Envidia, Uchiha?

-Ni en broma –rodeó la cintura del rubio de manera posesiva con un brazo-. Ya tengo a alguien a quien proteger.

-¡Qué lindo! –dijeron los dos que estaban tras Kabuto al ver a Naru

-Yo me encargo de ellos –susurró el pelinegro-. Tú aprovecha para seguir avanzando.

-Entendido. Cuídate, Sasuke.

-Descuida –realizó varios sellos rápidamente-. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad, pero justo en la entrada del castillo fue atacado por una mano de arena que apenas si pudo esquivar. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Veo que sí lograste sobrevivir, Uzumaki Naruto –le dijo

-Arena –murmuró sorprendido-... Eres la persona que me salvó ése día¿verdad?

El joven alistó su arena para otro ataque, sin embargo se detuvo, pues acababa de percibir un chakra demasiado conocido para él.

-Ga-Gaara... –dijo cierto pelinegro caminando hacia él mirándolo fijamente

-... –puso una mirada que reflejaba sorpresa y melancolía a la vez-... Lee...

-Naruto –llamó su amigo-, ve adentro. De él me encargo yo.

-P-pero...

-Por favor...

El menor asintió y corrió adentro del castillo, Gaara ni siquiera intentó detenerlo cuando pasó por su lado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Gaara –dijo Lee y sonrió

-Doce años.

-¿Por qué la gente de la arena está ayudando a ése tal Orochimaru?

-Tú sabes que después del asesinato de los reyes Suna cayó en desgracia. Orochimaru-sama prometió que nos liberaría de esa miseria. Además –agachó la cabeza-... si no le obedezco, matará a mis hermanos.

-Gaara...

-Prepárate –dijo haciendo que la arena se dispersara a su alrededor-. Si deseas ayudar al príncipe entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo.

Lee metió la mano en su bolsillo y apretó con fuerza la bandana de Suna que allí traía.

Por su parte, Naru ya se había colado dentro del castillo y avanzaba con cautela hacia el lugar donde podía sentir el chakra de Orochimaru.

-¿Por qué no mejor se lo pides a Kabuto? –escuchó preguntar a una voz familiar- Para mí sería problemático, pero como él te adora, sería capaz de lamer el suelo si se lo pides.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablarme con más respeto, Shikamaru? En fin¡Iruka!

El corazón del rubio se aceleró cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a Orochimaru.

-¿Me llamó, Orochimaru-sama? –preguntó con repudio

-¿Ya supiste dónde anduvo Sasuke los días que desapareció?

-No, se niega a responder.

-Pues averígualo como sea. Ah, y si no quieres perder a otro de tus queridos chicos, será mejor que le enseñes modales a Shikamaru, jajaja.

-Dudo mucho que él le obedezca –lo miró-. Los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha sólo siguen las órdenes del verdadero rey, no de alguien que usurpó el trono por la fuerza.

-Pues que yo recuerde, Kakashi tampoco era el rey legítimo.

-Pero él se ganó el puesto gracias a sus méritos, por eso toda la gente del reino lo quería y respetaba, no como tú.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME EN ÉSE TONO!

Una serpiente apareció y se sujetó con fuerza al cuello del moreno.

-¡Iruka-sensei! –gritó el Nara

-Veamos quién se hará cargo de los niños si tú no estás, Iruka.

-¡¡Suéltalo inmediatamente!!

Naruto salió de su escondite y creó dos réplicas, con las cuales golpeó a Orochimaru para poder liberar al mayor del agarre de la serpiente.

-N-no puede ser –murmuró Shikamaru incrédulo viendo al recién aparecido

-¿Se encuentra bien, sensei?

-Na... Eres Naruto... ¿de verdad...? –preguntó acariciándole la cara con cariño- ¿Cómo es posible que...?

-Shhh, ahora no es momento de hablar, sensei –miró a su viejo amigo-. Shikamaru, por favor llévate a Iruka-sensei a un lugar seguro.

-De acuerdo –se acercó y ayudó al ninja a ponerse de pie-. Me debes una gran explicación, Naruto.

-Jeje, lo sé.

Ambos ninjas desaparecieron.

El cara de serpiente se levantó y se limpió con la mano la sangre que el golpe le sacó de la boca.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo caminando hacia él-. Quién hubiera pensado que el pequeño príncipe asustadizo seguía con vida.

-Te equivocas, he cambiado desde entonces –se puso en posición de combate-. Y he venido para que te arrepientas del dolor que les has provocado a mi pueblo.

La batalla final ha llegado¿quién ganará este esperado encuentro¿qué pasará entre Lee y Gaara¿cuál es la relación que une a estos dos¿y cómo les estará yendo a los demás en sus peleas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo del fic.

HIGARY-NOTAS

A parte del capítulo inédito¡quedan sólo dos capítulos más de este fic! Así es, nos acercamos a la recta final. Antes de que se me olvide, estoy planeando un nuevo fic pero necesito consejos¿cómo le pondrían a un grupo donde estén reunidos varios de los semes más populares del anime? Denme opciones, por favor TT Ahora para contestar los reviews obligué a Orochipepe a que me prestara un rato a Itachi, porque parece tener mucho éxito entre las lectoras. (Itachi: Claro, soy genial, guapo y sexy) Bueno, comencemos de una vez.

**Misao-Alchemist: **Hola! Me da mucho gusto que te halla gustado el fic (y el lemon ¬¬), trato de esmerarme por ser fiel a la película, pero le doy mi sello personal. Jeje, lo de Shika a mí me gustó mucho porque de por sí todo le parece problemático. (Itachi: Yo también quiero cantar T.T) Mmm... Si las lectoras quieren a lo mejor cantas en las escenas inéditas. (Itachi¡Síii! Voten por mí, amadas fans n.n)

**Pyocola024: **Sí, ya está lista la escena de Neji y Lee cantando Hakuna Matata, jeje. Mmm... Lo del tronco no se me había ocurrido, pero lo pondré, jaja. Gracias por decir que mi lemon no estuvo tan mal. (Itachi: Yo quiero lemon) Aquí no tienes lemon (Itachi: ... T.T). Ya viste por qué no se llevan bien Sasu y Neji, es que ambos son muy posesivos con Naru-chan, y sí, la bandana es de él, creo que era demasiado obvio O.O (Itachi¿En serio? ¬¬) Y.Y Bueno, gracias por tu review, y me esforzaré en el fic y en las locas escenas que ya tengo planeadas, jejeje.

**Harumi-Chan: **Gracias!! Te gustó mi lemon, snif, snif (Itachi le pasa un pañuelo) Qué bueno que ahora sí no hubo quien te presionara para apagar la compu, jeje. (Itachi: Y no, no eres perv, los lemones son geniales ¬) Ita-chan, babeas el teclado. Te cuidas, Harumi-chan.

**Alexis Uzumaki: **Hi! (Itachi: Ves Alexis! No debiste saltarte el lemon ¬) Si quiso saltárselo es libre de hacerlo ¬¬ (Itachi: ¬) Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y cuando Ita-chan deje de babear mi teclado lo enviaré a limpiar el tuyo, jeje.

**Hakura-Black: **Hola, Hakura-chan! Qué review tan largo y lindo! (Itachi: Concuerdo contigo, el asaltacunas de Orochimaru da escalofríos -.- Ah, y mi hermano baka sigue feliz por su lemon. Yo también quiero lemon...) (Ita-chan dibuja círculos en la pared). Sí, le atinaste a lo de la bandana, jeje, quién más podría ser (Itachi¿Kankurou?) ¬¬ ¡Y gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi lemon! Snif, snif (Itachi le da otro pañuelo), me has levantado mucho el ánimo. (Itachi (ojitos brillosos)¿De verdad?) Yo se le decía a Hakura-chan . Y descuida, que Neji no terminará solito, no puedo hacerle eso. Como viste, Ita-chan sí está allí abajo, junto con todos los demás ninjas adultos, pero después del siguiente capi te lo mando de nuevo para que no te sientas solita XD (Itachi¡Espérame, Hakura-chan! Oye –mira a Higary-¿y yo tendré pareja?) Síp, tú también tendrás pareja. (Itachi: Wiiiiiiiiiii!!) Bye bye, te cuidas mucho, Hakura-chan.

**Shadow66 princess: **Hi!! Jejee, veo que una de las mejores escenas fue la de Shika y sus dotes artísticos (Shika: Eso fue problemático -.-) (Itachi: Hey, yo le estoy ayudando aquí, tú vete a ver las nubes . ) (Shika: tsk, me da flojera responderte, mejor me voy) O.O0 ¡¡Gracias por tu opinión del lemon!! Snif, snif, soy happy por tan lindas palabras (Itachi: Ya no hay pañuelos) ;; Bueno, me alegra mucho que el capítulo halla sido de tu agrado (Itachi: Fuimos varios los que babeamos el teclado ¬) Jeje, te cuidas mucho XD

**Kumiro-chan: **Guauu!! Otro review largo n.n (Itachi: Yo las conté, dijiste muy weno 4 veces contando la pregunta ) ¬¬ qué asistente me conseguí. Ya viste el por qué de los celos de Neji, es que para él Naru es como su hermanito (Itachi: Pero yo soy su único "hermano" oficial ¬) ¿Por qué babeas ¬¬0? (Itachi: Jeje, por nada) Me gustan tus palabras inventadas, jeje, "Orochimondongo", me dio mucha risa cuando lo leí, y "shiorii", sí, suena más lindo. Concuerdo contigo, Orochipepe no sabe apreciar la "Cucaracha" (Itachi: Y sí, le entendimos a tu review... 2 horas después de intentar descifrarlo) ¡Ita-chan! (Itachi: Auch, era broma ) Mmm... Supongo que sí se llamarán "Ieradianos", nunca lo había pensado O-O ¡Y ya están en Konoha de nuevo! En las escenas inéditas pondré un encuentro muy singular entre Gai y Lee, jeje. Ánimo en tus estudios y te cuidas mucho . (Itachi: Higary-chan y yo intentamos decir lo que pusiste al final de tu review pero nunca lo logramos T.T)

**BlackLady-AoD: **(Itachi: Guau, en serio que estabas emocionada O.O) Jejeje, qué alegría que mi fic te emocionara tanto, snif, snif, soy happy. Ya verás cómo pasarán las cosas entre Gaara y Lee, y ya viste por qué Neji es tan sobreprotector, jaja. Bye.

**Shiroi Jaganashi: **Próximamente verán la versión Hakuna Matata, jeje (Itachi: Neji ha intentado borrar esa escena muchas veces u). Gracias por tu opinión del lemon, snif, snif (Itachi: Eh... todavía no he ido por más pañuelos ¬¬0). Vaya con mi asistente ¬.¬ Jeje lo de Orochipepe me lo pegó una lectora llamada aki. Espero seguir viendo tus reviews, bye bye.

Y por hoy es todo, prometo traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo. Ya saben, se reciben todo tipo de comentarios, se me cuidan mucho y nos leemos luego XD

PD: OJO¿por qué no fue Kakashi quien se le apareció a Naru en el cielo? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Holi hola, gente bonita. Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste. Vienen varias sorpresas y muchas dudas serán respondidas. Y contiene lemon, para los que no gusten de esas escenas les avisaré dónde empieza y termina. Sólo queda el capi siguiente y el de las escenas inéditas. Sin más que añadir, los dejo para que lean, ya saben, respuestas a los reviews al final n.n

REY NINJA: 6TA PARTE

-Vaya, vaya –comentó Orochipepe sonriendo-¿así que tienes total confianza de que podrás vencerme? No me hagas reír, pequeño príncipe, tú sólo jamás podrías contra mí.

-Quizá tienes razón –sonrió-, pero no estoy solo. Jamás lo he estado.

En ese momento, un chakra rojizo comenzó a despedirse desde el cuerpo del rubio.

-"¿Finalmente podremos pelear?"

-Sí.

-"Jejeje, entonces yo te sigo, chico"

-E-es... el chakra del Kyuubi... ¿Cómo es posible que te obedezca?

-No es como si me obedeciera. Kyuubi no es un animal. Podrá ser un demonio –se sujetó el pecho y sonrió aún más-, pero ese demonio es parte de mí.

Realizó varios sellos a gran velocidad.

-Kage bushin no jutsu.

-Era obvio que me atacarías con esa técnica.

Sasuke estaba peleando con Kabuto. A pesar de los ataques del Uchiha, el de lentes se reponía de ellos y continuaba atacando.

-Ríndete, Sasuke-kun –le dijo con burla-. Te será imposible vencerme.

-No me hagas reír, Kabuto –lo miró desafiante-. Ni en un millón de años serás un digno rival mío. Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas... para que así él pueda volver a casa y tome el lugar que le corresponde.

-Qué tierno eres con tu querido Naruto-kun. Pero es una pena, seguramente Orochimaru-sama debe estar a punto de acabar con él.

-¡Cállate!

Acumuló chakra en sus manos y se dispuso a lanzar su mejor ataque.

-Te he visto utilizar muchas veces tu Chidori, Sasuke-kun. No te servirá de nada.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello.

Activó su sharingan, pero de pronto sus ojos rojos cambiaron de forma.

-¿Q-qué es eso...?

-El chidori era sólo para distraerte, Kabuto. Ahora probarás la fuerza de la técnica suprema de mi clan: el Mangekyou Sharingan.

(Higary: Aquí no es necesario matar a tu mejor amigo para adquirir la técnica, sino tienes que obtener un altísimo nivel de chakra)

Sumió al ninja en un profundo mundo de terribles y dolorosas ilusiones. El joven pelinegro había ganado su pelea, así que se puso en marcha para ir en ayuda del rubiecito.

En otra parte, Hinata (con su Byakugan activado) peleaba en contra de un ninja del sonido a la vez que Shino y Kiba combatían contra un par de ninjas de la arena. De pronto, un ninja llegó por la espalda de la chica y se dispuso a atacarla.

-¡Cuidado, Hinata! –gritó Kiba

Pero antes de que el enemigo pudiera lastimarla, fue derribado por la patada de cierto ojiblanco.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó a la ninja

Ella lo miró: sin duda alguna, aquél joven era también un Hyuuga, puesto que tenía su técnica de línea sucesoria.

-S-sí –le contestó finalmente con las mejillas rojas-... ¿Pero... quién eres tú?

Un ninja lanzó una bomba y ambos saltaron para esquivarla.

-Soy un amigo de Naruto.

-¿De Naruto-kun?

-Sí... Y todo indica que también soy familiar tuyo.

Los dos se pusieron en pose de pelea y continuaron luchando contra sus oponentes.

-Vaya –dijo Kiba mirándolos-, hacen buena combinación.

-No te distraigas –le advirtió Shino-, o te tomarán por sorpresa.

-¡¡Kyyyaaaaa!!

Tenten había sido herida en la pierna izquierda y Chouji estaba delante de ella para protegerla de los ataques.

-Shino, hay que ayudarles.

-Sí.

Volviendo con Gaara y Lee, estos ya se encontraban en poses de combate.

-Gaara... ¿por qué la gente de Suna está apoyando al tal Orochimaru¿qué pasó con el reino de la arena?

-No podrías imaginarte si quiera lo que ocurrió. Cuando estuviste allí tú mismo viste la situación en la que estábamos. Pues después de que te marchaste las cosas se pusieron mucho peor. Había muchos disturbios, la gente sufría hambre, fueron días terribles. Entonces apareció Orochimaru-sama y nos pidió que lo apoyáramos, a cambio él nos ayudaría a sacar a Suna adelante. Sabes bien que después de que la familia real fue aniquilada caímos en la desgracia, pero gracias a Orochimaru-sama ahora estamos aquí.

-Pero a cambio están consumiendo a Konoha y la gente de aquí está sufriendo.

-Eso lo sé muy bien.

-Entonces... ¿por qué lo haces? Naruto-kun volvió aquí para recuperar su reino. Por favor, Gaara, detén esta absurda pelea.

-No puedo. Si lo hiciera, mis hermanos estarían en peligro.

-Pero...

-Además... si hay alguien que puede detener a Orochimaru es el príncipe Naruto. Por eso aquél día le salvé la vida.

-Gaara... tú...

-Prepárate, Lee –la arena comenzó a salir de su calabaza-, aunque seas tú mi oponente no tendré piedad.

-Gaara –se dispuso a atacarlo-, ayudaré a Naruto-kun para que recupere Konoha. Y yo... juro que los recuperaré a ti y a la gente de Suna.

Por su parte, Shikamaru, después de dejar a Iruka con unos jóvenes ninjas, se dirigía a toda velocidad a la prisión subterránea del castillo. Allí fue detenido por los dos hermanos de la arena.

-Si no quieres morir será mejor que no des un paso más –le advirtió Kankurou liberando a una de sus marionetas

-¡Temari, apártense! –le dijo el Nara- En este momento el príncipe se encuentra peleando contra ésa serpiente miserable¿por qué mejor no nos apoyan? Estoy seguro de que Naruto ayudará a la gente de Suna

-...

-Hermana... –Kankurou miró como la chica apretó los puños y sacó su abanico

-Eso no importa –respondió mirando al joven frente a ella-. Nosotros obedeceremos a Orochimaru... Porque no dejaremos que le haga daño a Gaara.

-Temari...

-Aquí no puedes utilizar tus sombras, Shikamaru. Así que será mejor que te prepares –dijo a la vez que comenzó a agitar su enorme abanico

Naruto seguía peleando contra Orochipepe. El cara de serpiente era realmente poderoso. El chico rubio había liberado el poder de tres colas del Kyuubi, pero aún así le estaba costando trabajo pelear al mismo nivel de su oponente.

-¿Por qué no te rindes? –le preguntó Orochimaru sonriendo cruelmente- Si dejas de pelear puede que perdone a tus amigos por revelarse ante mí. Aunque claro, para ello tendré que tomar tu vida, pequeño príncipe.

-Jamás lo haré.

-Jajaja, ustedes nunca podrán vencerme. No olviden que tengo de mi lado a la gente del sonido y los del reino de la arena. Mientras Gaara, el arma secreta de Suna, esté en mi poder, a los demás no les quedará de otra que obedecerme.

-Gaara... –susurró el rubio recordando que así había llamado Lee al pelirrojo que lo detuvo en la entrada, y de pronto lo recordó

FLASHBACK

El pequeño Naruto, de cinco años de edad, caminaba despreocupadamente por uno de los bosques del reino. Se había escapado de sus cuidadores para poder recorrer el lugar a gusto.

-Esto es un poco aburrido –dijo-. Le hubiera pedido a Sasuke-chan que me acompañara.

Se detuvo cuando al frente ya que pudo ver a unos niños unos años mayores que él. Estaban molestando y golpeando a un niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes muy lindos.

-¡Ya basta, déjenlo! –les gritó

-Ja¿quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes, niño? –comentó uno con cinismo, pero entonces miró detalladamente al pequeño rubio

-P-príncipe... –susurró otro

-N-nosotros...

-¡Váyanse de aquí si no quieren que le diga a Kakashi-sensei lo que le estaban haciendo!

-Sí –gritaron y se fueron corriendo

-¿Estás herido? –preguntó al chico agachándose- No te preocupes, ellos ya no te molestarán más.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? –preguntó el pelirrojo con una mirada fría

-No sé... Quizá porque tus ojos se parecen un poco a los míos.

-¿Eh...?

Ambos se miraron. Naruto le sonreía con ternura al otro niño.

-Soy un monstruo –le dijo el pelirrojo-, así que será mejor que te alejes de mí inmediatamente si no quieres que te lastime.

-No –se colocó una mano en el estómago-. Sólo por mi posición la gente no me dice nada, pero si fuera una persona de clase normal estoy seguro de que todos me odiarían –sonrió con tristeza-. Yo también tengo un monstruo, el cual se encuentra dormido en mi interior. Pero él es parte de mí, así que no puedo negarlo, sólo aceptarlo y dar mi mayor esfuerzo –le tendió la mano al pelirrojo para ayudarlo a levantarse-. ¿Qué te parece si haces lo mismo?

-Eres un niño demasiado extraño –dijo incorporándose y se alejó caminando-. Gracias... –susurró

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Por cierto... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos encontremos, príncipe Naruto –y se fue adentrando al bosque

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De pronto, al ver sido invadido por esos recuerdos, Naruto detuvo su pelea contra Orochimaru.

-Por eso –susurró-... él me salvó de los asesinos de Akatsuki.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras, príncipe¿acaso has comenzado a rezar?

-Jeje, nop –sonrió y sacó varios kunais-. Sólo acabo de recordar que le debo mi vida a alguien de Suna. Y pienso regresarle ese favor liberando a su gente de ti.

-Eso lo veremos.

Orochimaru realizó unos sellos haciendo que apareciera una enorme serpiente que destruyó uno de los muros de castillo, haciendo que ambos tuvieran que continuar su combate en la parte de afuera.

(Higary: A partir de aquí las escenas de acción ya son completamente invención mía, no tengo idea si en verdad tanto Naruto como Orochipepe podrían utilizar este tipo de técnicas)

La serpiente atacó a Naruto, el cual saltó para esquivarlo, pero no contó con que la cola también lo atacaría y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo impactó contra el suelo.

-Jajajaja, no podrás contra mí, chiquillo –se burló el de pelo largo

-Eso lo veremos... ¡KYUUBI!

El rubio comenzó a despedir un chakra rojizo y de pronto éste adquirió forma de un enorme zorro rojo de nueve colas, sobre el cual se encontraba montando su contenedor.

-"¿Una serpiente? Eso es una burla para el más fuerte de los bijuus"

Kyuubi lanzó fuego de su hocico, pero se creó una especie de barrera protectora alrededor de la víbora, la cual lo protegió del ataque.

Desde otra parte, Gaara y Lee podían ver a ésas enormes criaturas pelear cerca del castillo.

-Naruto-kun... –murmuró Lee preocupado

El pelirrojo se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza.

-"Deberías dejar que yo pelee, Gaara-sama"

-No... No dejaré que tú salgas... Shukaku

-Gaara¿estás bien?

-Estamos en una pelea. ¡No es momento de que te preocupes por el enemigo!

Una enorme mano de arena golpeó a Lee, el cual se impactó contra una casa.

-"Vamos, Gaara-sama. Deseo medir mis fuerzas contra ese maldito zorro"

-¡He dicho que no saldrás!

Toda la arena de Gaara se comenzó a acumular a su alrededor. Lee se incorporó con dificultad y se quitó las vendas que traía en el brazo.

-No me queda opción. Tendré que utilizar la técnica del Loto Invertido. (Higary: Creo que así se llama ¬¬)

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y usando una impresionante velocidad atacó al pelirrojo, logrando pasar sus defensas de arena y golpearlo de lleno en la cara. Pero Gaara no se iba a quedar atrás, así que son su arena apresó una pierna de Lee y lo lanzó varios metros por el aire.

En la parte baja del castillo, Temari seguía peleando contra Shikamaru, el cual sólo esquivaba los ataques de la rubia y de vez en cuando le lanzaba algún kunai para ganar tiempo y esconderse. Por su parte, Kankurou se mantenía al margen, pues sabía que aquella pelea no les estaba ocasionando heridas físicas, sino sentimentales, ya que era obvio lo que esos dos sentían el uno por el otro.

De pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión en la parte de arriba del castillo, pero como consecuencia causó que parte del techo encima de ellos se derrumbara.

-¡Cuidado, Temari! –gritó Kankurou al ver como las enormes rocas se dirigían directamente hacia su hermana

Pero antes de que pudieran lastimarla si quiera, Shikamaru se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla, provocándose con ello una seria herida en el brazo izquierdo y otra no tan grave en la pierna derecha.

-¡Idiota! –le gritó la chica mirando la sangre fluir rápidamente- ¿Por qué hiciste eso si soy tu enemiga?

-Tsk... Eres muy problemática y tonta –le dijo y sonrió-... Yo jamás te he considerado como mi enemiga.

-Shikamaru...

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, sintieron incrementarse un chakra que los jóvenes de la arena conocían muy bien.

-Gaara –susurró la rubia-... ¡Kankurou, ve con Gaara, rápido!

-Pero...

-No importa lo que Orochimaru diga. Sabes que Gaara es muy importante para Suna.

-De acuerdo... –y se marchó lo más rápido que las enormes rocas se lo permitían, ya que obstaculizaban un poco la salida

-¿Que tu hermano es muy valioso para tu reino? –preguntó el Nara

-Sí –contestó la joven rompiendo parte de su blusa para tratar de detener la hemorragia del pelinegro-. Nosotros en realidad...

Neji y los demás se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. El ojiblanco se detuvo cuando ya estaban cerca de allí.

-¿Qué ocurre... Neji-san? –preguntó la Hyuuga

-Ustedes sigan –dijo mirando además a Kiba, Shino y Jiraiya-, yo debo ir a otra parte.

-De acuerdo –respondió el sanin-sacerdote y junto con los ninjas, siguieron rápidamente hacia el lugar de la pelea

El Hyuuga por su parte llegó a una pequeña zona casi destruida completamente. Y lo que miró lo dejó asombrado: frente a él se encontraban su amigo Lee y un joven pelirrojo. El amo del taijutsu tenía sujeto un kunai y apuntaba directamente al pecho del otro, y éste por su parte tenía lista la arena para encerrar al pelinegro y acabar de una vez con él. Ambos chicos se miraban fijamente, sus ojos demostraban demasiada tristeza y melancolía; ninguno de los dos quería dar el golpe final, a pesar de que estaban a escasos centímetros de lograrlo.

Por su parte, los demás ninjas llegaron a donde Naruto estaba peleando. A varios metros de allí se toparon con Sasuke e Iruka.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Jiraiya

-Sasuke –lo llamó Kiba-¿por qué no has ido en ayuda de Naruto?

-¡Ya lo intenté! –dijo apretando los puños, entonces los demás se percataron de que tenía ambas manos ensangrentadas- Pero no tengo idea de qué es lo que está rodeando el campo de batalla, porque no nos deja acercarnos más.

-Realmente te has vuelto fuerte –comentó Orochimaru y miró fuera de su barrera de chakra-. Mira, tus fieles súbditos se encuentran preocupados por ti, me pregunto si seguirán con la misma lealtad cuando sepan lo que en verdad pasó el día en que murió Kakashi.

-...

-Oh¿no me digas que no lo saben? –alzó el tono de voz- Entonces¿nunca les has dicho que fue tu culpa que ese día Kakashi cayera por el precipicio?

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-"Chico, no dejes que te intimide"

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! –gritó Iruka- ¡Naruto!

-... Sí lo es –contestó-... Él... intentó protegerme, pero yo...

-¡No, Naruto! –volvió a gritar el moreno- ¡Estoy seguro que él dio su vida para protegerte¡No fue tu culpa!

-Jajajajaja –rió la serpiente-. Pues el patético principito no piensa lo mismo –realizó unos sellos con las manos-. Así que te enviaré con tu querido sensei.

De la boca de la serpiente salió un poderoso rayo de luz que impactó de lleno contra el zorro de nueve colas hiriéndolo profundamente. Naruto salió despedido por el aire, pero fue sujetado con fuerza por la cola de la serpiente.

-¡NARUTO! –gritó Sasuke golpeando la barrera con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Maldición, no puedo romperla¡Resiste, Naruto!

Ahora Orochimaru tenía sujeto del cuello al rubio y lo estaba asfixiando.

-Admito que peleaste bien, príncipe –le dijo con cinismo-. Así que antes de que mueras te diré un pequeño secreto –se le acercó al oído y sonrió aún más-. ¿Quién crees que acabó con los reyes de Suna para manipular a su pueblo y además contrató a los de Akatsuki para que atacaran Konoha y asesinaran a Kakashi?

-Maldito, tú...

-Hasta nunca, Naruto.

Pero antes de darle el golpe de gracia la serpiente fue atacada por una gigantesca mano de arena. Al tratar de esquivarla ésta le arrebató a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué rayos...?!

Orochimaru no lo podía creer, pero frente a él ya no se encontraba sólo el Kyuubi, si no también un enorme mapache de una cola, sobre el cual se encontraba de pie cierto pelirrojo de la arena.

-"Hey, Kyuubi idiota –le dijo el mapache-, deberías cuidar mejor de tu contenedor"

-"No eres quién para darme sermones, Shukaku"

-Naruto –Gaara le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla-. Oye¿cómo te encuentras?

-... Ga... Gaara... ¿cómo es que...?

-¿Que logré entrar por la barrera? –sonrió- Recuerda, al igual que tú, yo también tengo uno de los nueve bijuus en mi interior.

-Jeje, es cierto.

Afuera de la barrera habían llegado Neji, Lee y Kankurou, acompañado de varios ninjas de la arena. Inmediatamente Sasuke y los demás adoptaron posiciones de defensa, pero el chico de las marionetas alzó una mano.

-Nosotros no tenemos problemas con ustedes –les dijo-. Ya que por fin toda la gente de Suna sabe la verdad de lo que pasó en nuestro reino.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Jiraiya

-A Gaara lo separaron de nosotros desde muy pequeño –explicó-, pues por tener en su interior a Shukaku creían que sería muy peligroso. Y cuando Orochimaru tomó el mando de los ninjas de la arena, nos amenazó con dañar a Gaara si le contábamos la verdad de su origen.

-Explícate de una vez –dijo Sasuke molesto

-El secreto que Kankurou y yo hemos protegido recelosamente desde que éramos pequeños –intervino Temari acercándose a ellos y ayudando a caminar al herido Shika-. Nuestro hermano pequeño, por decisión de nuestros padres antes de morir, es el heredero legítimo al trono de Suna, sólo que hasta el día de hoy, él y toda la demás gente de nuestro reino lo ignoraba.

-No te perdonaré por todo lo que has hecho sufrir tanto a la gente de Konoha como a la de Suna –decía con furia el pelirrojo-. Por tu culpa nuestro reino cayó en la desgracia y devastación.

-Ustedes necesitaban de mi poder –respondió el de cabello largo-. Sin mí no serían nada.

-Te equivocas –intervino Naruto parándose con ayuda de Gaara

-Además –el ojiverde sonrió-, si mis hermanos no protegen las celdas del castillo¿crees que tus temidos prisioneros permanezcan allí por mucho tiempo?

El domador de serpientes abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir como decenas de chakras poderosos comenzaban a dispersarse por el reino y atacaban a sus secuaces.

-Ríndete, Orochimaru –le dijo el pelirrojo-. Estás perdido.

-Jujujujuju¿en serio? Pues entonces no me iré solo.

La serpiente atacó rápidamente, pero Shukaku esquivó el golpe, sin embargo, Orochimaru saltó y se abalanzó directamente contra Naruto.

-¡Cuidado, Naruto!

-¡Desaparece, principito!

-Jamás –creó una esfera azul de chakra en su mano-. Prueba la mejor técnica de mi papá¡RASENGAN!

Hubo una fuerte explosión que destruyó completamente la barrera que Orochimaru había creado. Naruto una vez más salió despedido por el aire, pero Kyuubi lo atrapó con una de sus colas.

-"No estuvo mal, chico. Por algo eres mi contenedor"

-Jeje, gracias.

La serpiente había desaparecido completamente y el cadáver de Orochimaru yacía en el suelo, pero fue consumido por las flamas del zorro rojo, quien depositó en tierra firme a su rubio acompañante y luego se desvaneció, igual que hiciera Shukaku.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza apagando los incendios que estaban esparcidos por todo el reino. Los ninjas que se podían mantener en pie comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de la zona destruida del castillo. Todos miraban con orgullo y admiración al joven rubio (todo lastimado) que se encontraba en medio mirando el cielo fijamente.

-Lo hiciste muy bien –le dijo Jiraiya poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro

-Gracias.

-Ve –señaló una montaña de escombros-, todos están esperando para mirarte nuevamente.

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar que el sanin-sacerdote le indicó. Mientras avanzaba pudo divisar a todos sus viejos amigos, quienes le sonreían con ternura y nostalgia. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la pequeña montaña para mirar a Iruka y Sasuke.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti –dijo su sensei abrazándolo muy fuerte

Después abrazó también a Sasuke, quien le dio un tierno beso en los labios. El rubio se percató de dos personas que se acababan de acercar, y fue a pararse delante de ellos.

-Jamás lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes, chicos –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y se unió en un cálido abrazo con Neji y Lee

-Al contrario –murmuró Neji con una sonrisa y se apartaron dejándole el paso libre al chico

Naruto se subió sobre los escombros, desde donde todos los ninjas podían verlo. Cerró los ojos y alzó el puño hacia el cielo en señal de victoria.

-Naruto...

-Príncipe...

-Naruto-kun...

El mencionado abrió los ojos para mirar a la gente de su reino, pero su vista se quedó fija hacia el frente, pues pudo divisar a una persona que se acercaba; se trataba de alguien a quien él conocía muy bien.

-Vaya, jeje, lo siento, parece que como siempre llego bastante tarde.

-... Sensei...

Inmediatamente, y al sentir ese chakra tan familiar, todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, sumamente impresionados e incrédulos.

-¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!

Naruto se lanzó inmediatamente hacia el peliplateado, quien no dudó en corresponder a su abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-N-no es un sueño¿verdad? –decía sin poder contener el llanto- ¡Realmente eres tú! Auch –se sobó la cabeza al recibir un golpe de Kakashi

-Baka, por supuesto que soy yo, no se trata de una ilusión ni nada de eso.

-¿P-pero cómo es...?

-Ka...ka...shi...

El ninja copia volteó a ver a la persona que lo había llamado. Se separó un poco de Naruto y extendió los brazos sonriendo.

-He vuelto, Iru-chan.

En cuestión de segundos, Kakashi no sólo estaba siendo abrazado por Iruka y Naruto, si no también por más de la mitad de los habitantes de Konoha.

-Kakashi-sama¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

-Nos hizo muchísima falta.

-Kakashi, te guardé una copia de cada uno de los tomos que salieron del Icha Icha Paradise durante estos años.

-¡Jiraiya!

-No me pegues, Tsunade. Vaya que eres violenta.

Con un poco más de calma después de semejante impresión, y mientras todos ayudaban a atender a los heridos de la batalla, Kakashi les contó que después de caer del precipicio aterrizó en un río que lo llevó muy lejos del reino, y que debido a la seriedad de sus heridas y de los golpes que se hizo en la caída, perdió la memoria durante ocho años, durante los cuales fue cuidado por una familia que vivía en una granja, y por eso nunca volvió al reino. Dijo también que hacía poco tiempo que se había recuperado, y cuando lo hizo inmediatamente partió de regreso a Konoha porque había escuchado muchos rumores acerca del reino.

(Higary: Ahí está, Kakashi siempre estuvo vivo, me sería imposible matar al sensei. Como me dijo Hakura-chan en un review, él sólo andaba de parranda, jeje)

Las reparaciones a Konoha comenzaron. Ahora que Kakashi había vuelto, y dado que Naruto aún tenía 17 años, tuvo que tomar de nuevo el lugar de rey, y firmó junto con Gaara, ya nombrado oficialmente como rey de Suna aunque faltaba la ceremonia de coronación en su reino, un acuerdo de paz entre la hoja y la arena, el cual se fortalecería aún más después de que Lee (uno de los mejores amigos del futuro rey de Konoha) se casara con el pelirrojo.

El mismo día en que dicho tratado se firmó, se llevó a cabo una ceremonia especial en la que tanto Neji como Lee recibieron de manos de Kakashi una bandana de Konoha cada uno, lo que los acreditaba como ninjas del reino.

-Entonces te irás mañana –dijo Neji

Él y su amigo se encontraban bajo uno de los árboles del castillo en reparación.

-Sí. Finalmente mi deseo se cumplirá y podré estar con Gaara, aunque –sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-... los voy a extrañar mucho a ti y a Naruto-kun, ya que ustedes son mi familia.

-Baka –el Hyuuga le pegó en la cabeza-, no es como si nos despidiéramos para siempre, después de todo los reinos están bastante cerca.

-Tienes razón –rió levemente-. Naruto-kun se convertirá en el rey de Konoha, y tú te quedarás aquí porque te has reunido con los integrantes del clan de tu padre y... te gusta cierta chica linda y tímida de ojos blancos.

-¡Cállate! –gritó sonrojado a la vez que lo estrangulaba

-Jajaa, así se hace, Neji, debes demostrar la pasión de tu juventud... Auch, jajaja.

-Voy a echar mucho de menos al otro chico que fue como un padre y hermano durante ocho años –comentó Naruto mirándolos por una de las ventanas del castillo-. De modo que te lo encargo mucho, Gaara. Si algo le pasa te golpearé, jajajaa.

-Descuida –también miró como Lee seguía burlándose del Hyuuga-, no dejaré que se aparte de mi lado nuevamente.

Y el tiempo comenzó a pasar.

Kakashi estaba en el panteón de Konoha parado frente a una tumba a la cual miraba fijamente. Al poco rato Iruka apareció a su lado.

-Últimamente vienes muy seguido aquí. ¿Sucede algo?

-Es que me sentí algo melancólico –contestó el peliplateado-. Mañana es el cumpleaños número 18 de Naruto...

-Es verdad. ¿Acaso te sientes así porque has cumplido con el deber de criarle para ser un buen rey?

-Ja, desaparecí de su vida durante ocho años, así que no puedo decir que lo halla cumplido del todo. Pero a partir de mañana él ya será un adulto y podrá asumir el trono, y...

-Y tendrá la edad legal para casarse –sonrió al ver el gesto que hizo Kakashi por sus palabras

-Sí... Mañana... van a cambiar muchas cosas...

Llegó el día del cumpleaños número 18 de Naruto. Habían arreglado uno de los jardines del castillo para llevar a cabo la coronación oficial. Todos estaban vestidos con sus mejores ropas para presenciar aquél día tan importante.

-¿Dónde rayos está Naruto? –decía Iruka- Si no se apresura se retrasará mucho.

-No importa cuantos años tenga, él siempre será problemático –comentó Shikamaru sentado mirando como el sensei caminaba de un lado para otro

-¿Qué no deberías estar tú con él?

-No, Sasuke me corrió, dijo que él se encargaba de ayudar a Naruto con la vestimenta y eso. Me dijeron que mejor fuera a recibir a Gaara-sama y a la gente de la arena que iba a venir a la ceremonia.

-Ah¿te vas a animar a pedirle a Gaara-sama la mano de su hermana? –preguntó Kakashi llegando

Por respuesta, Shikamaru se sonrojó y volteó la cara hacia otra parte.

-Jujuju, sigue siendo lindo burlarse de estos chicos.

-Kakashi –lo llamó su esposo-, será mejor que vayas por Naruto y le digas que tiene que apurarse para la ceremonia.

-Tranquilo, Iru-chan, dale un poco de tiempo para relajarse, jeje –y sonrió, porque sabía perfectamente por qué Sasuke había echado a Shikamaru de la habitación del aún príncipe

_EMPIEZA MI SEGUNDO INTENTO DE LEMON EN EL FIC T.T_

Y en la habitación del rubio, este se encontraba desnudo en la cama con Sasuke, en las mismas condiciones, encima de él mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello.

-Ah... Sasuke... se nos hará tarde...

-Mmm... Tranquilo... Además hace días que... no podemos hacerlo...

Dejó el moreno cuello para descender por su pecho y entretenerse un rato en los pezones. Los lamió con sensualidad y le daba pequeños mordiscos al pezón izquierdo, mientras su mano se encargaba de atender al otro, lo cual provocaba sonoros gemidos en el rubio.

La otra mano de Sasuke comenzó a bajar hasta el vientre del menor, el cual acarició para luego seguir hasta su miembro y aprisionarlo con fuerza.

-Ohhhh... Sasu...

-Veo que te gusta, Naru-chan.

Miró a la cara de su pareja: el rubio tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y apretaba los labios con fuerza, el sudor hacía que su piel brillara dándole un toque sumamente sensual que hacía que el Uchiha se volviera loco.

Siguió con su camino de besos hasta tener frente a su cara el pene de Naruto. Lo miró con lujuria y comenzó a recorrer la longitud con su lengua muy lentamente torturando al rubio.

-Ah... hazlo... más rápido...

-No... Primero me divertiré un poco...

Continuó lamiendo a la misma velocidad, haciendo que Naru se impacientara y comenzara a mover las caderas buscando un poco más de contacto.

-Creo que vamos un poco retrasados –comentó el pelinegro mirando un reloj que colgaba de la pared-. Entonces lo haré un poco más rápido.

-Ahhhhh...

Naruto gritó al sentir como Sasuke se tragaba entero su miembro, subiendo y bajando simulando una excitante penetración. Siguió así hasta que sintió que el rubio estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que dejó inconclusa su tarea.

-¿Qué...?

El rubio iba a protestar, pero quedó callado cuando su pareja le introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Sería injusto que sólo tú disfrutaras –le lamió la mejilla-. Vamos, Naru-chan, complace a tu futuro esposo.

Por respuesta, el chico decidió cobrar venganza, y adoptando la expresión más inocente (por no decir sexy) que tenía, comenzó a lamer los dedos, recorriéndolos completamente, y soltando de vez en cuanto algunos gemidos que, como era de esperarse, encendieron aún más a Sasuke.

-Lo haces a propósito¿verdad? –le reclamó jadeando un poco ante semejante visión

-Juju, ambos sabemos que soy tu debilidad, Sasukito.

El pelinegro, ya no resistiendo más, retiró los dedos de la boca y los guió hacia la entrada que ya conocía muy bien. Introdujo uno de golpe, haciendo que Naruto se tensara de dolor. Lo movió un poco formando círculos, una vez sintió que se había acostumbrado, le introdujo el segundo dedo repitiendo los mismos movimientos. El rubio sujetó con fuerza la espalda del Uchiha y le arañó con fuerza cuando sintió como el tercer dedo lo invadía.

-Auch, dobe... Me lastimas...

-Qué... ah... poco aguantas... aghh... Sasuke-teme...

-¿Ah, sí?

Sasuke invirtió las posiciones, ahora Naruto quedando encima de él.

-Anda, Naruto –le dijo con voz ronca-... Cabalga sobre mí...

El rubio sonrió ante la petición, y apoyándose con una mano en la cama y la otra en el pecho del joven, comenzó a descender por su miembro hasta que sintió que lo tenía completamente en su interior.

El pelinegro colocó sus manos en la cintura del ojiazul y lo ayudó a subir y bajar lentamente, creando un exquisito contacto para ambos. Soltó una de sus manos de la cintura para llevarla hasta el pene del rubio, el cual clamaba por atención. Naruto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo al tiempo cuando sintió como el pelinegro lo masturbaba, haciendo que ambos gimieran descontroladamente.

-Ah... qué rico se siente... –decía Sasuke excitado de sobremanera

-Mmgg... Sasuke... ya estoy... en mi límite...

-Espera... un poco más...

Naruto siguió subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad hasta que sintió que no pudo más y se corrió en la mano del Uchiha. Al sentir como la estrecha entrada se contraía, Sasuke no resistió más e inundó con su semen el interior del rubio.

_FIN DEL LEMON (SIGO PENSANDO QUE TENGO QUE TOMAR UN CURSO PARA MEJORAR ESTAS ESCENAS TT)_

Naruto cayó fatigado sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro intentando recuperar la calma de su respiración.

-Sasuke-baka –le besó tiernamente-... Por tu culpa Iruka-sensei nos regañará...

-Pues yo no vi que tú te quejaras mucho, auch –se sobó la cabeza tras el puñetazo que el rubio le dio

-Me daré un baño, mientras busca la ropa que debo llevar a la ceremonia.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo a bañarte.

-No, gracias. Porque entonces sí que llegaremos tarde.

Toda le gente se encontraba presente en la ceremonia, la cual sería encabezada por Jiraiya, el sanin-sacerdote. Los miembros del consejo aguardaban pacientemente junto al trono donde se sentaría Naruto para recibir la corona. Tsunade miraba con melancolía el cielo pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado y que su pequeño e hiperactivo rubio había crecido bastante. Y hubiera seguido en sus profundos pensamientos de no haber sido por dos gritos que la devolvieron a la realidad.

-¡TÍO GAI!

-¡QUÉ BIEN TE VES, SOBRINO MÍO! –Gai abrazó a Lee- ¡NO CABE DUDA QUE DESPIDES UN GRAN ESPÍRITU POR TODO TU CUERPO!

-¡SÍIII!

-Jajajajajajajajaja –ambos rieron en pose de "somos los más cool del mundo"

-La verdad es que te compadezco –le dijo Neji a Gaara, ya que hacía tiempo que no miraba uno de esos ataques de su viejo amigo

-Ya me acostumbré –respondió el pelirrojo mirando a su esposo seguir posando junto a Gai

Finalmente, y después del regaño de Iruka, Naruto fue guiado por Shikamaru (su estratega y consejero oficial) hasta el trono donde lo sentaron. Jiraiya venía caminando con un cojín donde traía una preciosa corona de oro con esmeraldas que formaban la insignia de la hoja.

-Queridos aliados de otros reinos –habló el peliblanco-, y sobretodo, pueblo de Konoha. Después de esos ocho años de dolor y angustia, finalmente ha llegado este día, donde el último heredero del linaje de la familia real tomará el trono que por derecho le corresponde. Tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que desde pequeño Naruto fue muy problemático...

-Bastante –murmuraron Shikamaru y Kakashi, provocando un puchero por parte del rubio

-Pero también siempre ha sido más amable que cualquiera, y nunca se ha dado por vencido sin importar los obstáculos que se le atraviesen. Por ello, estoy seguro que no existe nadie mejor que él para ocupar un cargo tan importante como lo es el ser rey.

Kakashi se acercó y tomando la corona se colocó frente a Naruto.

-Nunca olvides que si necesitas ayuda siempre estaré ahí para ti –le susurró con una sonrisa y le colocó la corona en la cabeza

-A partir de hoy comienza tu legado como rey de Konoha –siguió diciendo Jiraiya-. Así que lleva al reino hacia un futuro glorioso, rey Uzumaki Naruto.

Todos los habitantes de Konoha se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una profunda reverencia ante su nuevo gobernante. Gaara se acercó a él y se dieron un simbólico abrazo, realzando su lazo y el de sus reinos. Lee literalmente se lanzó encima del rubio, y lo habría tirado de no ser porque Neji intervino y lo apartó del rey para que lo dejara respirar.

-Hey, oigan –pidió Itachi, quien con uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Sasuke (quien estaba sonrojado) para impedir que huyera-. Como jefe del clan Uchiha es un honor para mí anunciarles lo que desde hace muuuuucho tiempo era obvio.

-Itachi, ve al grano –pidió Tsunade-, que hay unas botellas de sake llamándome.

-De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama –agarró con más fuerza al menor-. Mi idiota hermanito y nuestro lindísimo nuevo rey están comprometidos oficialmente en matrimonio. Si fuera por mí se casaban hoy mismo, pero Kakashi-sama me dijo que esperáramos un poco, así que la ceremonia se celebrará dentro de un mes en este lugar. Ya saben, todos están invitados. Bien, eso era todo¿alguna pregunta? –todos seguían mirando al mayor de los hermanos- Genial, entonces sigan disfrutando de esta fiesta, jeje.

-Itachi baka –se quejó Sasuke-¿tenías que anunciarlo en ese tono?

-Estuvo genial –llegaron junto al prometido-¿no lo crees, Naru-chan?

-S-sí...

-Bueno, los dejo, chicos. Me voy a ayudar a Shikamaru para que convenza a Gaara y a Kankurou de que le den permiso de casarse con Temari-chan.

-Aléjate, Itachi-san –pidió el Nara-. Con tu ayuda de seguro después tendremos que hacer otra ceremonia.

-¿Otra? –preguntó el rubio confundido

-Sí, la de mi funeral –y se alejó para huir de un decepcionado Itachi

Naruto se alejó un poco de los presentes para observar todo con atención. Pudo ver a Tenten dándole de comer a un muy feliz Chouji, a Kiba intentando decirle a Shino que se sentía perfectamente bien.

- ¿Kiba estará enfermo? Yo lo veo muy bien -pensó

Más allá estaban los del consejo con Tsunade y Jiraiya compitiendo por ver quién tomaba más sake, todo bajo la mirada resignada de Shizune; Kakashi e Iruka amenazando a Sasuke de que si le hacía algo al rubio se las vería con ellos (y por supuesto que también con Neji y Lee); Shikamaru seguía huyendo de los intentos de Itachi por ser su cupido mediador entre él y los posesivos hermanos de su novia; y más al fondo estaba Neji sentado junto a Hinata platicando amenamente. Era evidente que las cosas entre ellos iban de maravilla.

Naruto sonrió por ver juntos a todos aquellos que consideraba su familia.

-"¿Ahora sí eres feliz?"

-Completamente, Kyuubi.

-"Odio tener que decirlo, pero seguramente ese infeliz de Yondaime estaría muy orgulloso de ti... Y yo también lo estoy"

El rubio se sorprendió por las palabras del bijuu y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias...

-Ah, Neji –dijo Lee llegando tras él-, hay algo que quería decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Jejeje, alégrate, porque en unos meses vas a ser tío.

-¿Cómo que voy a ser tío? –preguntó sin comprender y entonces captó el sonrojo de Gaara- ¿Acaso tú estás...?

-¡¡Síiiii!! Dentro de unos meses tendré un lindo bebé mío y de Gaara-chan.

-¡Muchas felicidades, Lee-san! –exclamó con alegría la pequeña Hyuuga

-Gracias, Hina-chan. ¿Uh? Neji¿no dices nada?

Por respuesta, el ojiblanco se desmayó.

-Jajajaja, Neji, Gaara-chan tuvo la misma reacción cuando se lo dije.

-Entonces no me imagino como va a reaccionar Neji cuando tenga hijos –comentó Chouji viendo al chico inconciente

Naruto sonrió aún más. Sí, definitivamente aún faltaban muchos días alegres, los cuales vendrían con los niños que iban a nacer.

HIGARY-NOTAS

Wiiiii!! Snif, snif, soy happy y triste a la vez, porque sólo quedan el siguiente capítulo (donde terminaría toda la historia de este fic) y el especial de escenas inéditas. Para los reviews de este capítulo me ayudará el sensei más genial de todos, Kakashi. (Kakashi -saluda al público-: Oye, fue injusto que me sacaras del fic en el capítulo 2 y volviera a salir hasta el 6) Pero te regresé, eso cuenta n.n Kakashi¿qué me trajiste de tus 8 años de parranda? (Kaka –sonríe-: Esto –le da una piedra-) O.O ¿Una simple piedra? (Kaka: Dijiste "tráeme al menos una piedra". Y eso hice ) ¬.¬ Mejor vamos a los reviews.

**Pyocola024: **Ya viste que la pelea de Gaara y Lee no fue igual a la del anime, y dejé a Neji con Hina-chan, me encanta la pareja que hacen. La pareja de Itachi se sabrá en el último capi XD Sí, tendrás que esperar para saber eso, jeje. (Kaka: Yo también quería un lemon con mi Iru-chan ¬¬) Tendrás que esperarte para otro fic, sensei. Gracias por decir que escribo bien los lemon, snif, snif (Kaka –buscando algo-: Creo que por aquí Itachi dejó el paquete de pañuelos) T.T ¡encuéntralo! Descuida por esas escenas, Neji tuvo que resignarse porque Lee y Naru estaban muy emocionados por actuarlas . Jejeje, gracias por tu review, cuídate XD

**Misao-Alchemist: **Hola, Misao-chan, lectora fiel n.n (Kaka –cantando-: Yo soy tu amigo fiel, yo soy tu amigo fiel lala) ¿Qué haces? ¬¬ (Kaka: Practico para el capi especial n.n) Pero tú no tienes qué cantar O.O (Kaka: Si me dejas cantar prometo prestarte mi Icha Icha Paradise edición especial yaoi ) ¬ **¡Cómo lo leen, Kakashi cantará también!** (Kaka: jejeje fue fácil n.n) Cofcof, volviendo al review, sí, pobre Neji, pero en las escenas inéditas además bailará hawaiano, jeje (Kaka: Ya tenemos la cámara de video lista, juju). Y me encantó poner a Neji tan sobreprotector, me gusta en ese papel n.n Shikamaru también tendrá sus escenas inéditas, pero aún no las planeo bien, y no te equivocas, Gaarita no quiere herir a nadie, lo hacía por sus hermanos, snif, snif Jajaja, me dio mucha risa cuando vi que escribiste el diálogo de cuando le dicen puerco a Pumba, Lee, Neji, Sakura e Ino interpretarán una versión de esa escena, jejeje, ya verás cómo queda. (Kaka: Y Misao-chan, le atinaste, así le van a decir a Lee). Síp, esa escena te la dedicaré, jeje, ah, todas las escenas van a estar dedicadas a quienes las pidieron o las aconsejaron. Arigatou por el lindo y largo review, te cuidas mucho XD

**CaTa Diethel: **Hola! Jejeje, me complace mucho que te hallan gustado tanto los últimos dos capis (Kaka: Aunque faltó mi elegante presencia n.n) Modesto ¬¬0 Trato de hacer el fic parecido, más no exactamente igual. Y ya viste, Kakashi no apareció en el cielo porque no estaba muerto, sólo de parranda. (Kaka: Pero esa escena se volverá a hacer y yo apareceré) Jeje, cierto, y estará muy graciosa, o eso espero n.n Te cuidas mucho, bye bye XD

**kumiro-chan: **Guuauu, otro review largo, jeje Thank's por decir que el capi anterior estuvo shorii. Neji sólo quiere a Naru como un familiar, digamos que igual que Lee, el rubiecito le ayudó a cambiar su vida (Kaka: Si lo piensas es irónico que considere familia a alguien que no lo es, y en cambio terminara de pareja de alguien que sí es de su familia 0.0) o.O Ahora que lo dices, sensei, es cierto. Y ya ves, finalmente Lee y Gaara están juntos y felices, snif snif. Ah, y poco después de que Lee y Neji lo adoptaron, le compraron una cama a Naru, así que son tres camas, cuando llegaron Jiraiya y Sasu, Jiraiya dormía en una, Neji y Lee en otra, y Sasu y Naru en la del rubio, espero entiendas mi intento explicación ¬¬0 (Kaka: O.O) Ah, y sigo practicando para decir y escribir supercalifragilinomeacuerdoqemás pero todavía no me sale, Itachi y yo terminamos con trauma (Higary se sienta en el rincón dibujando círculos en el suelo) (Kaka: Yo sigo con el review, cofcof. Utilizas palabras interesantes, empezaré a tomar nota de ti, jejeje. Mmm... ¿en serio se te hizo más difícil lo de escribir "Ieradianos"? Curioso, me pregunto, si hablaran otra lengua, se llamaría "Ieradies"? O.o) Sensei, creí que estabas respondiendo, no dándole más dudas a kumiro-chan ¬¬ (Kaka: Jeje, perdón. Ah, y viste que Neji se quedó con Hinata-chan y Tenten con Chouji, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo que es cierto n.n) Bye bye, kumiro-chan, y prometo seguir escribiendo shorii u

**shadow66 princess: **Hi!! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo n.n (Kaka: Hime-sama, gracias por tus sentimientos, ya ves que sí estaba vivo. Aunque tenga a Iru-chan podría ir a darte una visita algún día, luego te paso mi número y nos ponemos de acuerdo .) 0.0 ¬¬ Estoy trabajando en el capítulo inédito, y sí, Orochipepe finalmente recibió su castigo a manos del fuego de Kyuubi jajajjajajajajajajajacofcofajjajajaa (Kaka: ¬¬0 Qué juventud la de ahora... Eso sonó muy Lee y Gai O.O). Mmm... Sensei ¿qué te parece el nombre que propuso shadow66-chan? Ya que formas parte del grupo. (Kaka: Pienso que yo soy fantástico n.n) (Higary se golpea la cabeza contra la pared). Bueno, bye bye y nos leemos luego, espero XD

**Hakura-Black: **¡Hola, Hakura-chan! Qué emoción, de todos los reviews largos que llegaron el tuyo fue el más largo No te desanimes si el primero que escribiste se borró, conque sigas apoyando el fic somos felices¿verdad, sensei? (Kaka: Claro u Ah, Itachi anda triste porque dice que lo reemplazaste, jeje) Es que Ita-chan anda sentimental últimamente -.-0 Y descuida, que a pesar de estar encerrado está más guapo y sexy que antes ¬ (Kaka: ¬¬0) Jajaja, Yondasa, eso estuvo "shorii" ("genial", como dice kumiro-chan o) Y Kyuubi y Neji no lo admiten, pero son sumamente sobreprotectores. Y Neji, no me amenaces, porque si no atente a sufrir más de la cuenta en el capítulo inédito jujujujuJAJAJAJAJAJAJEJE (Kaka: -.-0 Neji, mi más sentido pésame para ti. Ah, y dice Sasuke que le regreses su libreta de venganzas, que él ya puso a Higary) Malvados -.-. Jeje, qué bueno que te gustaran los Flashback, por falta de espacio ya no puse más T.T Ah, Neji, aquí Hinata tuvo que volverse más firme para ayudar a sus amigos a defenderse de la tiranía de Orochipepe. (Kaka: Por cierto, en este fic yo le enseñé las bases del chidori a Sasuke cuando tenía 7 años porque desde entonces tenía la capacidad para dominarlo, ya después de que morí pero no estaba muerto él por su propia cuenta lo perfeccionó) Gracias por la explicación, sensei n.n Ah, Kiba quiere a Hina como una amiga, él ya tiene pareja (Kaka: Para más detalles esperar el capítulo 7 n.n) Concuerdo contigo, Jiraiya es perfecto como Rafiki, pero en versión pervertido. Kakashi¿el tomo yaoi del Icha Icha Paradise que me prometiste tiene sasunaru? (Kaka: Jujuju es sorpresa ¬) ¬¬ (Kaka: Y Hakura-chan, como viste mi Iru-chan me tiene de nuevo en sus brazos, prometo hacerlo muy feliz jujuju ¬) En fin, Neji, admítelo, como chica tendrías mucho éxito, y veamos si puedes contra mí, jajajaja (Kaka: -.- Alguien sufrirá, y presiento que será un chico del clan Hyuuga) Jajaja, estoy de acuerdo, si viera a Sasu decirle Orochipepe yo también me moriría de risa, jaja. Shikamaru, oh sí, por Temari soportó muchas cosas, y te hago un adelanto de él en el siguiente capi: IRÁ A ENFRENTARSE A SUS FUTUROS CUÑADOS EN SUÑA¿sobrevivirá? Jeje, ya lo leerás. Ah, y es que aprovechando que Neji tenía pegue entre los enemigos, Lee aprovechó para llegar con Naru porque sintió el chakra de Gaara cerca. Me alegro que el fic te guste tanto, y es un placer leer reviews tan largos, y descuida, el lugar de la fan #1 nadie te lo quitará XD (Kaka: Yo tampoco sé dónde compra los pañuelos Itachi, pero habrá que conseguirlos para los siguientes capítulos ¬¬) Cierto ;; Mmm... ¿se imaginan a Shika cantando la cucaracha... disfrazado de cucaracha? (Kaka: Jajajajajjaja, pobre, te va matar si lo obligas) jajajajaja, por verlo así valdrá la pena¿no creen, sensei, Hakura-chan? Mm... cantar "Can you feel...", no estaba convencida si escribir esa escena o no, pero ya que la pediste lo haré . Descuida, ya conseguí la letra, ah por cierto... Buuuaaaa, no pudimos ver el dibujo, snif, snif (Kakashi encuentra finalmente los pañuelos y le pasa uno) Gracias, snif, ah, si quieres y puedes me lo mandas por correo, abajo puse mis correos. Descuida, que no me molesta leer comentarios tan largos, al contrario, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo locuras, jejejee. Te me cuidas mucho, Hakura-chan, bye bye. (Kaka: Luego te mandamos a Itachi con un moñito de regalo atado al cuello n.n)

**Alexis Uzumaki: **Jejejeje, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero que este también halla sido de tu agrado n.n (Kaka: Creo que todos opinamos que Itachi es un pervertido -.-) Eso parece . Mmm... pienso que Sasu no podría comportarse como Ita-chan, le falta sensualidad y carisma, jejeje. Y no es que sea agresivo, sólo que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos (Kaka: O.O Creí que a ti no te caía bien Sasuke) -.- Es que amo el sasunaru, no puedo evitarlo sin importar que él no sea de mi total agrado. Bye bye, nos leemos luego, espero XD

**Harumi-chan: **Hola! Qué bueno que te gustó el capi anterior! Arigatou por tus propuestas para el nombre, sensei¿qué piensa de ellos? (Kaka: Pues me gustó lo de T.S.T., suena como grupo de superhéroes, aunque lo de Semes Anónimos suena a grupo contra las adicciones T.T Aunque si es por adictos al sexo, entonces... ¬) ¬¬0 Y sí, ya está seguro que Itachi cante, ando pensando en qué canción, a lo mejor hacen dueto él y Kakashi para cantar (Kaka: ¬) Creo que el sensei sigue ido -.-0 Lemon de Ita-chan... no sé, lo tendré que analizar con mi conciencia (que es la que me da inspiración). Jajaja me alegra que mi fic te inspire, y como leíste, Orochipepe ya tuvo su merecido. (Kaka: Eres sincera por admitir que vas al loquero para que te de medicamentos, yo le dije a Higary que fuera, y creo que por eso me desapareció en el capi 2 ¬¬) Jejeje n.n0 Ah, y ahí viene Ita-chan como lo pediste. –Llega Itachi corriendo- (Ita: Harumi-chan, gracias por los saludos y por apoyarme con mi lemon, y como me lo pediste ahí te va el beso, muuuaaaa) ¬ Ita-chan, sí que eres sexy, cofcof, bueno, te cuidas, Harumi-chan, y nos leemos luego .

Y por hoy es todo, gente bonita. (Ita: Yo quiero saber quién va ser mi pareja -.-) Eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo, jeje. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi donde terminaría la historia del fic. Allí se narrará con más detalle la historia de Gaara y Lee. Y además un pequeño epílogo unos años después. (Kaka: Envíen reviews, la autora recibe quejas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, pedradas, jitomatazos y demás) Bye bye, nos leemos en el último capítulo oficial XD _(vendrán Sasu y Naru a responder los reviews _n.n)

Pd. Batallé para que se leyeran mis correos, a ver si lo entienden: **keit** -guión bajo- **mrdark** -arroba- **yahoo** -punto-** com** -punto- **mx** y** higary-chan** -arroba- **hotmail** -punto- **com**


	7. Chapter 7

Snif, snif, ;; llegamos al último capi, aquí termina la historia de "El rey ninja", sólo faltarían el mini capítulo siguiente y el capítulo inédito, y nos tendremos que despedir definitivamente de este fic, snif, snif T.T (Ita: Ten –le da un pañuelo-, compré varias cajas n.n) Gracias. Ejem, cofcof, aquí se contará con detalle la historia de Gaara y Lee, además de un pequeño epílogo, y porque lo pidieron, incluí un pequeño lemon de ellos dos, y en el siguiente capítulo, por y para ustedes, queridas lectoras**¡lemon con Itachi y su pareja! (**Ita: Wiii, soy feliz XD), allí narraré cómo fue que el Uchiha mayor encontró el amor, jeje. Ok, sin más los dejo para que lean, ya saben, las respuestas a sus comentarios al final con Sasu y Naru como invitados nn

EL REY NINJA: 7MA PARTE, LA HISTORIA NO CONTADA

Lee tenía ocho años. Sus padres, quienes fungían como embajadores del reino de la niebla, tuvieron que ir a Suna por motivos políticos, pero era bien sabido por todo mundo que el reino de la arena era uno de los más conflictivos en esos momentos.

-Tengan cuidado –advertía el hombre mayor-, este lugar es muy peligroso.

-Lee –lo llamó su madre-, no quiero que te separes de nosotros. No sabemos qué sería capaz de hacerte la gente de este lugar si llegara a capturarte.

-Descuida, mami –dijo el pequeño sonriendo-. Además conozco el taijutsu que me enseñó el tío Gai.

Maito Gai, miembro del consejo del reino de Konoha, y el máximo maestro de taijutsu en dicho reino, era el hermano mayor de su madre. Y una vez que él fue al reino de la niebla a visitarlos, le enseñó a Lee, quien contaba con cinco años, el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre los ninjas.

Los tres llegaron hasta el castillo de Suna., donde se encontrarían con los representantes del reino de la arena, puesto que hacía un par de años la familia real había sido eliminada misteriosamente. Mientras los señores Rock dialogaban, el pequeño pelinegro los esperaba afuera. Alzó la vista y más allá pudo divisar a un niño pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en un columpio con la cabeza gacha. Así que decidió acercársele.

-Oye –lo llamó Lee-¿qué te ocurre¿por qué estás tan solito?

-Porque nadie me quiere –le respondió sin mirarlo-, me creen un monstruo.

-¿Y tú familia?

-No tengo padres. Y no sé por qué, pero cuando estaban vivos me prohibieron ver a mis hermanos –sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas

-No llores –le pidió limpiándole los ojos-. Ya sé –sonrió-, si quieres, yo puedo estar contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Síp, lo prometo.

Cada día ellos se la pasaban juntos desde el amanecer hasta que se metía el sol. Poco a poco, Lee fue abriendo el corazón solitario del pelirrojo. Llegó un momento en que el pequeño de la arena ya no pudo más y le expresó sus sentimientos al pelinegro.

-Gaara¿qué es lo que me querías decir?

-... Es que yo... sólo –lo miró fijamente y se sonrojó aún más-... ¡¡Me gustas!!

-... ¿Eh? –fue su turno de sonrojarse completamente

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Lee, en serio. Has sido la persona más importante de mi vida, así que quiero estar por siempre a tu lado. Quiero que siempre estés conmigo.

-Yo... yo... también, Gaara-chan...

Gaara inclinó su cabeza hacia él y le plantó un casto beso en los labios. Ambos se separaron y sonrieron mutuamente.

Pasaron un año muy felizmente juntos, pero desafortunadamente los padres de Lee descubrieron la relación tan "estrecha" que mantenía su hijo con un chico pelirrojo de Suna. Y por lo tanto, decidieron separarlos antes de que ocurriera "algo" que los atara completamente (entiéndase compromiso oficial bajo las leyes de Suna –que son muy estrictas-, o un embarazo).

-¡¡NO!! –reclamó el pelinegro a sus padres- ¡¡ No quiero irme de aquí!!

-¡No dejaré que te juntes con ése chiquillo tan peligroso! –le gritó su papá

-¡Gaara-chan no es peligroso¡¡YO LO AMO!!

Su madre le dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso –le advirtió-. Nuestra familia tiene un prestigio que mantener. No dejaremos que lo arruines relacionándote con un monstruo.

Los ojos de Lee dejaron fluir sus lágrimas y el chico salió corriendo de la casa sin darle oportunidad a los adultos de que lo detuvieran.

Gaara estaba como siempre sentado bajo un árbol. Un rato después llegó su novio, y al percatarse del estado tan lamentable en el que había aparecido, se le acercó inmediatamente.

-Lee, tranquilo –le dijo limpiando con sus manos el resto de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar-. Vamos, dime¿qué ocurrió¿alguien te lastimó?

-E-es que yo... mis padres –se abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo-... Ellos quieren llevarme lejos para que no nos volvamos a ver... ¡¡Yo no deseo hacer eso!! No quiero... separarme de ti... Pero si no lo hago... Ellos podrían tratar de hacerte algo malo, y no permitiré jamás que te lastimen por mi culpa.

Gaara lo abrazó aún con más fuerza, ya que entendía perfectamente la situación. Le lamió la mejilla lastimada para tratar de aliviar un poco del dolor.

-Aún somos muy pequeños –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-; en este momento ellos son más fuertes que tú y yo, pero –le agarró las manos y las apretó entre las suyas-... Te prometo que me volveré más fuerte que nadie, entonces te traeré de regreso a mi lado y ya nadie nunca nos podrá separar.

Lee miró los ojos verdes, los cuales mostraban una firme determinación, así que sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Yo también, Gaara-chan. Me volveré muy, muy fuerte, te lo prometo.

Al día siguiente la familia Rock abandonó Suna, pero Lee se llevó como recuerdos una promesa con la persona que más amaba, y su bandana ninja de la arena, con la cual sellaban su pacto.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar. Lee entrenaba arduamente todos los días tratando de mejorar su taijutsu. Cuando tenía poco más de once años, sus padres le dijeron que había en el reino de la niebla un apuesto joven al cual le interesaría un compromiso con el chico Rock. Después de que le dijeron esto, y sin intención de romper aquella promesa que había hecho con Gaara, decidió huir de su casa y comenzó a vagar solo por el mundo.

Un mes después de viajar sin compañía alguna, se topó con un joven ojiblanco que también estaba viajando solo. Ambos habían aceptado llevar una carta a una aldea vecina, y a cambio recibirían una buena paga.

-Yo me llamo Rock Lee, mucho gusto –sonrió-. ¿Y tú?

-... Hyuuga... Neji...

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan tímido.

-No... Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado escandaloso.

-Eso es cruel, Neji-kun.

Durante el recorrido, platicaron un poco más de sus vidas. Allí Lee descubrió que el chico se había quedado sin familia y también se encontraba viajando solo.

-¿Entonces qué te parece si viajamos juntos? –propuso Lee cuando volvían de la exitosa misión- Di que sí. Es mejor si viajas acompañado de alguien.

-No. De seguro sólo me causarás problemas.

-¡Qué malo eres conmigo! Pero no importa, mi grandioso espíritu no se rinde jamás, jajajajajajaja.

Neji suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. En definitiva, aquél chico era extraño, pero se sentía relajado a su lado.

Regresaron a la aldea y cobraron la recompensa por su trabajo. Los dos caminaban en completo silencio, hasta que Neji decidió hablar.

-Oye...

-¿Qué?

-Estuve pensado... Bueno... seguro que un tonto como tú se meterá en muchos problemas si anda solo –Lee lo miró expectante-. Si aún quieres... supongo que no estaría mal tener un poco de compañía.

-... KYYYYYAAAAAAAAA. ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! –lo agarra del cuello- Ya sabía yo que cederías ante el poder de mi juventud, jejejejejeje.

-Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.

Y los días siguieron transcurriendo. El par de amigos encontró en el desierto a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto y decidieron "adoptarlo", haciendo ahora un trío muy unido y singular. Después de algunos años se descubrió la verdad tras aquél joven rubio, y tanto Lee como Neji, debido al gran cariño que tenían hacia él, decidieron ayudarle a recuperar su reino. Pero lo que Lee no se esperaba era que allí se reencontraría con la persona más importante de su pasado.

-Ga-Gaara... –dijo cierto pelinegro caminando hacia él mirándolo fijamente

-... –puso una mirada que reflejaba sorpresa y melancolía a la vez-... Lee...

Sostuvieron una ardua y pareja batalla, en la cual ambos tuvieron oportunidad de matar al otro, cosa que les fue imposible lograr. Entonces apareció Kankurou, el hermano mayor de Gaara y les contó la verdad tras Orochimaru y el solitario trono de Suna, afirmando que el legítimo heredero era el pelirrojo y nadie más.

Después de aquello, detuvieron a la gente de la arena para que no siguiera peleando y fueron en ayuda de Naruto, logrando finalmente acabar con Orochimaru y sus seguidores, y recuperando ambos reinos. Kakashi y Gaara, ya nombrado rey de Suna, firmaron un acuerdo de paz entre sus respectivos poblados, acabando de una vez con las enemistades de antaño. A Neji y Lee se les entregó una bandana de Konoha a cada uno por sus servicios al reino y por haber protegido al príncipe, dándoles el nombramiento de ninjas de la hoja y el derecho de entrar y salir libremente por el reino.

Llegó el día de la partida. Lee se despidió de su viejo y querido amigo y de Naruto.

-Nos veremos el día de mi boda, Naruto-kun –le dijo mientras el rubio aún lo abrazaba

-Sí... Cuídate mucho Lee, te voy –miró a Neji y sonrió-, mejor dicho, te vamos a extrañar mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes.

-Lee –lo llamó Gaara-, ya es hora.

-De acuerdo.

Gaara se acercó y estrechó las manos de Naruto y de Neji.

-Más te vale que lo cuides bien –le advirtió el Hyuuga en un susurro

-Claro, lo haré.

Así comenzó la vida de Lee en Suna. Toda la gente ayudaba con las reconstrucciones del reino. Tras una sencilla ceremonia se le entregó la corona a Gaara, quien ya desempeñaba su papel desde la estancia en Konoha.

El día de la boda, sus amigos de la hoja llegaron temprano para ayudar en lo que pudieran con los preparativos.

-Yo tengo una duda –dijo Kiba-¿quién va a entregar a Lee?

-Pues... Gai-san¿no? –dijo Hinata

-¿No sería mejor que lo hiciera Neji? –propuso Chouji

-Las bodas son problemáticas.

-Claro –comentó Tenten sonriendo-, como no te has animado a pedírselo a Temari-san por eso lo dices...

-...

-¿Entonces en qué quedamos? –volvió a preguntar Kiba

-Debería ser Lee quien escoja –contestó Shino

-¿Qué cosa?

Acababan de llegar al lugar de reunión Lee, Neji, Naruto y Sasuke (ellos dos tomados de la mano).

-Veíamos quién era la persona que debía entregarte en la boda –dijo Chouji

-Ah... jeje, primero iba a ser mi tío Gai, pero... –miró a Neji

-Seguro que en medio de la ceremonia hacen una de sus actuaciones extrañas –añadió el Hyuuga-, así que mejor me encargo yo.

-El padrino de la boda entregando al novio –dijo apareciendo un joven pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke-, esto tengo que grabarlo, jujuju.

-Ah, chicos –habló Lee-, quiero presentarles a Sai, es primo de Gaara y sus hermanos.

-Hola, mucho gusto –saludó el mencionado y los recorrió con la mirada (deteniéndose en Naruto, pero Sasuke le lanzó su mirada asesina), y finalmente la posó en Shika-. ¿De casualidad no eres tú el sujeto que sale con mi prima?

-Sí...

Lo miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

-Bien, tienes mi aprobación. Así que ahora mejor apresúrate y habla con mis gruñones primos, jajajaja.

-Me recuerda a alguien que conozco –comentó Sasuke pensando en su loco hermano

La ceremonia fue preciosa, y gracias a Neji, ocurrió sin ningún percance. Él y Hinata fueron los padrinos, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto les regalaron unas hermosas sortijas de boda hechas de plata y con zafiros incrustados a su alrededor.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Aunque hubiese habido alguien, no se hubiera levantado tras ver las amenazantes miradas de los tres hermanos Sabaku y del padrino.

La fiesta fue punto y aparte. Todos los invitados reían y bebían mientras felicitaban a la feliz pareja. Lee se encontraba con Shino, Sasuke, Kiba y Chouji, los chicos de Konoha le habían servido un vaso de sake.

-Neji y Naruto-kun por alguna razón no dejan que beba –explicó Lee

-Es tu boda, no tiene nada de malo –dijo Kiba animándolo a tomar

-Uh... de acuerdo...

A unos metros de allí Naruto y Neji platicaban con Gaara y Sai, pero justo en ese momento ambos sintieron peligro, y voltearon a ver donde Lee comenzaba a beber el sake.

-¡¡Noooooooooooo!! –gritaron ambos lanzándose sobre su amigo intentando impedir una tragedia, pero el pelinegro los mandó a volar de una patada, dejando a los demás sorprendidos

-Wiiiiiii¿por qué hip, eshtá shu juventud hip, tan apagada? –decía mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie- ¡Vamosh a brindar y a cantaaaaaar!

-¡Esa es la actitud, sobrino mío! –gritaba Gai alzando el pulgar hacia Lee

-¿Estás bien? –preguntaba Sasuke mientras ayudaba a levantar a Naru

-Auch, más o menos. Es que cuando Lee bebe aunque sea un poco de sake se pone como loco... Bueno, más de lo normal.

-¡Cantemosh tú y yo, Neji, hip! –seguía diciendo mientras con su brazo apresaba al ojiblanco por el cuello- ¡¡Hakuna Matataaaaaa¡¡Una hip, forma de sheeerrr!!

-¡Noooo¡Ayudaaaa! –pedía el Hyuuga intentando zafarse de su amigo

-Felicidades, Gaara –decía Sai a su primo-, te casaste con un chico muy interesante.

-¡¡Shin preocuparsheeee¡¡Esh como hay que shufriirr!! Ah, creo que ashí no iba, hip.

El rey de Suna se limitó a suspirar. Al menos ya estaba enterado de ese punto débil de Lee.

La fiesta terminó sin mayores percances gracias a que Lee ebrio parecía disfrutar de lo lindo atormentando al Neji. De acuerdo, pensó Gaara mientras cargaba a su ahora esposo hacia su habitación, algún día tendría que agradecerle al Hyuuga por haber sido el conejillo de indias, digo, el compañero de borracheras del pelinegro. Lo depositó en la hermosa cama nupcial que Temari había comprado para ellos.

-Mmgh... ¿dónde estoy?

-Te traje a descansar –le susurró el pelirrojo quitándole unos mechones de la cara

-¿Y la fiesta?

-Ya acabó –miró el puchero que hizo Lee-. Jaja, ni cuenta te diste, y eso que bebiste muy poco.

-... Sólo recuerdo que estaba cantando mientras Neji suplicaba porque la tierra lo tragara.

-Jejejeje, olvídalo, pero por seguridad no le hagas alguna broma en unos días.

-¿Eh?... Está bien.

Se contemplaron unos instantes. Lee acarició la mejilla de su esposo.

-Bueno... hoy... debe ser nuestra mágica noche de bodas... ¿verdad?

-Sí –le acercó a su oreja y le susurró con sensualidad-. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

El pelinegro se sonrojó completamente, pero asintió con seguridad

_OJO: Nunca he escrito lemon de esta pareja, pero haré mi intento T.T_

Gaara besó a Lee de manera demandante y apasionada mientras con sus manos desabrochaba le desabrochaba la camisa. Comenzó a lamer su cuello recorriéndolo con la lengua, mientras sus manos descendían demandantes acariciando una de las piernas del pelinegro.

-Ah... Gaara...

Después de haber repartido algunos mordiscos por el cuello marcándolo como suyo, fue descendiendo por su pecho. Lee por su parte tenía sus brazos enroscados en la cabeza de su esposo y jugaba con sus rojos cabellos.

El rey de Suna, son una rapidez inexorable, había despojado de sus ropas al chico que se encontraba bajo él. Acarició con un dedo el plano vientre mientras con su lengua atormentaba un poco a Lee.

-Ahg... eso...

-¿Se siente bien? –le susurró al oído con voz ronca para luego morderle suavemente el lóbulo

-Sí... ah, Gaa...

Ya no podía ahogar sus gemidos, pues una de las manos del pelirrojo se había cerrado fuertemente sobre su erección y comenzaba a masajearla con una lentitud que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Ha... hazlo... más rá... pido...

-Estás muy impaciente –le besó con lujuria hundiendo su lengua en aquella deliciosa boca, enroscándose con la lengua del pelinegro mientras los movimientos de su mano que apresaba el miembro de Lee

-No es... para menos –le contestó con una sonrisa cuando se separaron unos centímetros-... He esperado mucho, mucho tiempo...

-Lo sé...

Dejó de darle placer con la mano y guió dos de sus dedos a la boca de Lee, el cual los recibió gustoso, lamiéndolos con la misma lentitud que Gaara había utilizado para acariciarlo.

-Ahh... ¿te... estás... vengando? –preguntó con dificultado por ver aquella escena que lo excitaba tanto

-Claro que no –puso una sonrisa seductora como las de su esposo-, yo sería incapaz de torturarte, Gaa-chan.

Retiró los dedos de aquella boca y los llevó a la entrada del pelinegro metiendo ambos de una sola vez.

-Auch, sé un poco más cuidadoso –pidió él con un puchero

-Je¿no eras tú el impaciente? –comenzó a moverlos en círculos para ensancharlo antes de introducir su ya dolorosa y palpitante erección

Las manos de Lee recorrían la espalda del pelirrojo dándole suaves caricias a su paso. Sintió como sus piernas eran separadas aún más al tiempo que Gaara retiraba sus dedos de la pequeña cavidad.

-Lo haré despacio para no lastimarte –le susurró a su esposo, el cual asintió

-Ahhgg...

Arqueó la espalda al sentir como la hombría del rey de Suna lo iba invadiendo. El pelirrojo se detuvo unos instantes para darle tiempo a Lee a que se acostumbrara. Cuando lo sintió un poco más relajado comenzó a moverse despacio.

-Lee... ah... se siente... tan bien estar así... contigo...

Por respuesta, el pelinegro se abrazó a él con fuerza para hacer más profundas las embestidas. El chico sin cejas aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos por uno más desesperado y demandante.

-Gaa...ra... –gimió con fuerza porque nuevamente su mano volvía a cerrarse alrededor de su pene para masturbarlo

La velocidad se incrementó aún más hasta que ambos sintieron el clímax acercarse; con una última embestida que tocó uno de los puntos más sensibles del interior de Lee, Gaara se vino llenando completamente su interior, mientras el pelinegro hizo lo mismo pero entre sus vientres. El pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su esposo, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente tratando de calmarse un poco.

-¿Vamos de nuevo? –le preguntó Gaara con una sensual sonrisa una vez que recuperaron el aliento

-Por mí encantado

Y bueno, como la noche de bodas iba a ser muuuy larga, dejémosle hasta allí porque sino me tomaría mucho tiempo y espacio narrar todas las perversiones de Gaara.

_OJO: Fin de mi micro intento de lemon GaaraxLee -//- Perdonen que esté tan corto T//T_

Transcurrieron los meses. Lee estaba recostado en su cama, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse.

-Adelante.

-¿Te sucede algo, Lee? –le preguntó su rubia cuñada- Ya deberías estar preparando todo para el próximo viaje a Konoha para la coronación de Naruto.

-Lo sé... pero es que últimamente no me siento bien.

-Llamaré al doctor para que te revise.

-No es necesario. Seguro que con un poco de descanso mejoraré.

-Claro que es necesario. Eres uno de los reyes de Suna, no puedo permitir que enfermes.

-Gracias, Temari-chan.

Llegó un doctor a examinar al pelinegro mientras afuera esperaban Temari, Kankurou, Sai y un nervioso Gaara. El médico les indicó que ya podían pasar e inmediatamente el pelirrojo casi se lanza sobre su esposo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes¿es grave¿cómo te sientes?

-Calma, calma, majestad –pidió el doctor sonriendo-, déjelo hablar.

Lee se sonrojó y juntó sus deditos al estilo Hinata.

-Bueno... es que –sonrió con ternura-... Estoy... embarazado.

-...

-Kyyyaaaaa –gritó Temari contenta y abrazó a su cuñado-. Felicidades, Lee, hermanito.

-...

-¡Seremos tíos! –gritaban Kankurou y Sai emocionados

-...

-¿Gaara-chan¿no piensas decir nada?

-Tendremos... un hijo... –y se desmayó

-Creo que mi primito se emocionó demasiado.

(Higary: Como muchas me preguntaron aclaremos un poco. Cofcof, en mi fic los hombres tienen la capacidad de concebir hijos, por eso los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo están permitidos. Sólo usen su imaginación y comprendan que quería que todos tuvieran hijitos de los cuales presumir n.n Ah, y por si alguien se queda con la duda, los bebés de una pareja de hombres nacen por cesárea. Ahora sí continúen con el fic XD)

Ellos (menos Sai, quien se quedó para cuidar de Suna) llegaron a Konoha para presenciar la ceremonia de coronación de Naruto. Después de que Itachi anunciara el compromiso del rey con su hermano menor, Lee también les informó a sus amigos que estaba embarazado. Todos se alegraron mucho, y Neji estuvo desmayado un rato después de la noticia.

-Eh... oigan –habló nervioso Kiba mientras sus amigos comentaban cómo sería el futuro príncipe de la arena

-¿Qué sucede, Kiba-kun? –preguntó la Hyuuga

-Es que –se puso rojo-... antes nacerá otro bebé... aquí en Konoha...

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Naruto

-Él tiene tres meses de embarazo –contestó el controlador de insectos rodeando con un brazo la cintura del sonrojado Inuzuka

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! –gritaron todos- ¡¡¡¿Tú y Kiba son pareja?!!

-¿A poco no se habían dado cuenta? –preguntó Shikamaru

-¡Yo no estuve por aquí durante ocho años! –le recordó el rubio

-Pero si han estado saliendo juntos desde muy niños –siguió diciendo el Nara

-¡Es injusto, nunca nos dijeron nada! –reprochó Tenten

-Yo tampoco me di cuenta –comentó Sasuke pensativo

Después de aquella noticia, y apenas habiendo escuchado que uno de sus alumnos estaba embarazado y sin estar casado todavía, Iruka organizó inmediatamente la boda de los chicos Inuzuka y Aburame para que coincidiera con la de Sasuke y Naruto.

Un par de meses después, y tras la insistencia de sus amigos, Shikamaru había logrado escapar de Itachi y ahora se encontraba en Suna, sentado con Temari a su lado y frente a ellos se encontraban Gaara, Kankurou (ambos mirando seriamente al Nara) y Lee (quién sonreía para darle ánimos y lucía 6 meses de embarazo).

-... ¿Y bien, Shikamaru-san? –preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo-¿para qué deseas hablar con nosotros?

- Tranquilo, Shikamaru, respira, no dejes que te intimide -suspiró- Eh, bien... Vine hasta aquí para pedirles la mano de Temari en matrimonio y poder llevarla conmigo a Konoha para que nos casemos y formemos una familia con unos dos o tres niños.

A todos les resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

-No tenías que decirlo todo de golpe –le susurró la rubia

-Sería problemático andar con rodeos.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que de pronto el joven Nara notó que tras él se encontraba una de las marionetas de Kankurou y que la arena de Gaara estaba saliendo de su calabaza. Lo siguiente que Temari, Lee y la gente de Suna pudo ver, fue como un chico pelinegro corría por todo el reino siendo perseguido por su rey y el hermano de éste.

-Gaara –le gritó Lee-, no puedes matar al estratega y consejero de Naruto-kun.

-No lo mataré –le respondió Gaara-, sólo le arrancaré un brazo o una pierna, así podrá seguir haciendo su trabajo.

Temari suspiró profundamente y miró a su lado derecho, donde un pelinegro grababa todo con una cámara.

-Sai¿no sería mejor que los detuvieras?

-Descuida, Temari-chan, en cuanto se cansen dejarán de perseguir a Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de una chica con un par de hermanos tan problemáticos? –decía Shika mientras seguía escapando de sus futuros cuñados

Y así fue como llegamos hasta 8 años después de aquella batalla donde muchos lazos nuevos se formaron y otros se reafirmaron.

-¡Papito! – llamó a Lee un niño de 7 años de cabello rojo y ojos negros

-¿Qué sucede, Kyoga? –preguntó Lee recibiéndolo en sus brazos

-Papá dice que debemos partir rumbo a Konoha antes que el fuego de nuestra juventud se extinga, jajajaja. Bueno, más o menos eso dijo, jejejejejje.

Lee miró unos instantes a su hijo y sonrió con su pose de "soy el más guay del mundo" mientras lágrimas de orgullo corrían por sus ojos.

-Esa es la actitud, hijo mío, jajajjajajajajaja.

Algunos que pasaban por allí miraron con una gota en la cabeza la escena del rey y el príncipe, otras personas hicieron caso omiso, ya estaban acostumbrados.

En un carruaje iban ellos dos junto con un apuesto pelirrojo que miraba por la ventana.

-¿Sucede algo, Gaara? –preguntó Lee mirándolo

-No, nada –contestó y sonrió-. Es sólo que estoy cansado por tanto trabajo.

-Seguro que Naruto-kun ha de estar igual –miró a Kyoga, quien dormía cómodamente con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de su papito-. Aunque ellos tienen además dos niños a los cuales atender.

Sin contratiempos llegaron a Konoha, donde fueron escoltados por Gai (después de un demasiado efusivo saludo entre él, Lee y Kyoga, escena detallada en el siguiente capítulo n.n) hasta el castillo.

-¡Kyo-kun! –gritó una pequeña pelinegra de ojos azules de aproximadamente cinco años

-¡Hola, Narumi-chan! Veo que la flor de tu juventud se encuentra más bella que nunca –saludó el niño corriendo hacia ella

-Jejeje, gracias... creo... Hola, Gaara-sama, Lee-sama –la pequeña les hizo una reverencia

-Te has puesto más linda, Naru-chan –dijo Lee acariciándole la cabeza

-Jeje, gracias –jaló de la mano al niño-. Ven, Kyo-kun, los demás están en el jardín.

-¿Puedo ir, papá? –preguntó mirando al pelirrojo

-Adelante –y ambos se marcharon corriendo

Gaara los miró y sonrió.

Él y su esposo se reunieron con Naruto, el cual se encontraba sentado tras una enorme pila de documentos.

-Esperen un minuto –decía firmándolos a toda velocidad-, en seguida iremos a pasear por el castillo.

-Te dije que estaba tan ajetreado como tú –comentó Lee

-¡Gaara! –llamó una femenina voz tras ellos- ¡Lee!

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari, la cual lucía una enorme barriga de siete meses de embarazo.

-Hermana –dijo el pelirrojo acercándosele-¿está bien que andes caminando¿no sería mejor que descansaras?

-Estoy embarazada, Gaara, no inválida. Además es aburrido estar sentada todo del día.

-¿Y dónde está Shiori-chan? –preguntó Lee

-Jugando con los demás niños en el jardín –contestó Shika y miró al rey-. Naruto¿ya terminaste de revisar los documentos?

-En eso estoy, no me presiones –lo miró-. Más que mi consejero pareces mi jefe.

-Ni modo, porque ésta ha sido la función de mi clan desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, y nuestra pequeña Shiori desempeñará el mismo papel con Sasaki –dijo Temari

En el jardín, un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules (6 años) se encontraba frente a una niña de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color (7 años), acompañada de un cachorrito.

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! –decía él

-¡Que sí lo fue! –reclamó ella- ¡Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado orgulloso!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Sí lo eres!

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan discutiendo? –preguntó Kyoga

-Media hora –respondió un niño de cabello azul y ojos blancos (de 6 años)

-Es un nuevo récord –añadió un niño idéntico al anterior, salvo que con el pelo un poco más largo

-Minami, Minato –llamó a los gemelos otro pequeño de cabello negro quien comía unas papas-¿no deberían detenerlos ya?

-Tranquilo, Atsuro –dijo Minato (el de cabello un poco más largo)

-Sí, pronto se cansarán –añadió su hermano

-¡Sasaki y Kaoru! –los llamó una imponente voz

En el lugar habían hecho acto de aparición Sasuke y su grupo de Anbus: Neji, Kiba, Shino y Chouji.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no peleen? –preguntó mirándolos

-¡Pero él empezó, Sasuke-sama! –reclamó Kaoru

-¡No, fuiste tú! –y volvieron a discutir

-Bueno, Sasuke –dijo Kiba-, tú y Naruto se la pasaban igual cuando niños.

Shino y Chouji asintieron.

-¡Ya esténse tranquilos de una buena vez! –dijo una niña rubia peinada con dos coletas (de 5 años), quien miraba intimidantemente a Sasaki y Kaoru- ¡Huy, sí que son problemáticos!

-No cabe duda que mi hermano y Kao-chan le tienen miedo a Shio-chan –comentó Narumi sonriendo

-Claro, tiene el carácter de mi tía Temari, salvo por el "problemático", jeje –dijo Kyoga mirando a su pequeña prima-. Y deberías ver cuando se junta con Yuki-chan y Akito. Afortunadamente para Kaoru-chan y Sasaki, mi tío Kankurou y su familia viven en Suna.

Al poco rato finalmente llegaron Naruto y compañía, a quienes se les unieron Tenten y Hinata.

-Estoy agotado –dijo Naruto dejándose caer en el césped

-Ya somos dos –contestó Gaara imitándolo

-"Ese es su trabajo por ser reyes"

-"Sí, y por tener niños tan problemáticos"

-Cállate, Kyuubi.

-Tú también, Shukaku. Parece que Shikamaru te está pegando su forma de hablar.

-¡Hola, ya llegó su tío favorito! –anunció llegando el Uchiha mayor

-¡Tío Itachi! –gritaron todos los niños (Sí, todos le decían tío)

-¡Y también llegó su otro tío favorito! –dijo otro pelinegro con una niña en brazos

-¡Tío Sai! –volvieron a gritar (Sí, él e Itachi se conocieron y se casaron)

(Higary¡Sí, es Sai! Sai es el galán de Itachi, jeje, no sé, pero amo a esa pareja nn)

Tras ellos venía otra pequeña pelinegra y de ojos oscuros. Sai bajó a la niña que cargaba, la cual apenas daba algunos pasos por sí sola

-Izumi –llamó Itachi a su hija mayor-, cuida de Akane¿de acuerdo?

-Síp, papá –y sujetó de la mano a la más pequeña

Desde una ventana del palacio, Kakashi e Iruka observaban a todos los que se encontraban reunidos en el jardín.

-Después de todos aquellos años que pasamos bajo la tiranía de Orochimaru, me da mucho gusto ver el castillo lleno de niños otra vez –comentó Iruka sonriendo

-Tienes razón –contestó el peliplateado viendo a sus dos "nietos" jugar son los demás

-Aunque me hacen sentir algo viejo.

-Jeje, descuida –se le acercó de manera insinuante-, que yo me encargo de demostrarte que no es así –y lo jaló cerrando la ventana para que nadie viera lo que pasaría a continuación

Y abajo, todos los pequeños seguían jugando y corriendo bajo las vigilantes miradas de sus padres.

FIN

HIGARY-NOTAS

¡¡¡Síiii!!! Lloro de felicidad. Snif, snif, soy feliz y triste a la vez, bueno, pasemos a las notas.

1.- Por si se revolvieron con tantos niños, aquí les dejo la lista completa (los que están subrayado son niños y los no subrayados son niñas)

_Sasuke y Naruto: _Uchiha Sasaki (6 años)y Uchiha Narumi (5 años)

_Gaara y Lee: _Sabaku no Kyoga (7 años)

_Shikamaru y Temari: _Nara Shiori (5 años) y Nara Setsuna (nacerá dentro de dos meses)

_Neji y Hinata: _Hyuuga Minami (5 años, gemelo mayor)y Hyuuga Minato (5 años, gemelo menor)

_Shino y Kiba: _Aburame Kaoru (7 años)

_Chouji y Tenten: _Akimichi Atsuro (4 años)

_Kankurou y Kiyone (ella originaria de Suna): _Sabaku no Yuki (4 años)y Sabaku no Akito (3 años)

_Itachi y Sai: _Uchiha Izumi (4 años)y Uchiha Akane (1 año y medio) (Algún día haré que Sai finalmente le de un varón nn)

Ahora pasemos a los reviews, snif, snif, me ayudarán a responderlos Sasu-gruñón y Naru:

**Black-Lady AoD: **Hola! Descuida si no te pudo contestar Kakashi el review, hoy están aquí Sasu y Naru (Naru: Hola, dattebayo n.n) (Sasu:... ¬¬ Yo no sé a qué vine) ¬¬ Sí, te apoyo, lo de Kakashi me quedó tan trágico como telenovelas (Naru: Pero eso fue injusto, dos veces me dejaste sin padre T.T) No estés triste, Naru-chan, al menos tuviste lemon con Sasu-gruñón (Sasu: Ja, obvio, soy el mejor) ¬¬ No te pego sólo porque Naru está aquí (Sasu: Por eso estás en mi lista de venganzas ¬.¬) (Naru: La costumbre de Kakashi-sensei de llegar tarde no se la hemos podido quitar . Sólo cuando Iruka-sensei lo amenaza con algo que todavía no sé qué es) (Sasu: Dobe ingenuo -.-) (Naru¡No me digas dobe, teme) Cofcof, como decía, cumplí tu petición del lemon entre Gaara y Lee, tuvo que ser corto por falta de espacio y tiempo T.T Bueno, bye bye y espero te halla gustado este capi n.n

**Pyocola024: **Tus respuestas han sido respondidas!! (Sasu: Mi copia barata se quedó con mi aniki baka, y pues la loca autora ya intentó explicar lo de los embarazos masculinos) (Naru¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre el uke? T.T) (Higary y Sasu: Porque eres lindo!! UuU) (Naru: n//n gracias) Jeje, bueno, es cierto, el sensei tardó en pedir lemon, pero como dije arriba, en el siguiente podré un pequeño lemon de Ita-chan con Sai, para deleite de las fans del Uchiha más sexy (Naru: Mi Sasu es más guapo) (Sasu: Gracias, Naruto n//n) (Naru: Aunque admito que Itachi es sexy ¬//¬) (Sasu¡¿Qué!? O.o ¡Te mataré, aniki!) Mmm... Pues si el ChoujixTenten no existe lo acabo de inventar, jajaja, no sé, me gustaron como pareja. Ah, y ya viste lo de Kiba, lo que pasa es que como nadie sabía que esos dos eran pareja, pues menos que el Inuzuka ya esperaba bebé (Naru: Es que ninguno nos imaginábamos algo así O-O) (Sasu: Cierto O.O) Kakashi e Ita-chan van a hacer dueto, la canción será sorpresa, jeje, y torturaré un poco a Neji (Sasu¿Poco? Hasta siento pena por lo que le tienes preparado -.-) Jajaja, bueno, finalmente Shika está feliz con su querida Temari, aunque tuvo que correr alrededor de toda Suna, jeje. Ah¿y por qué no se casaron en ese instante? (Sasu: Porque mis suegros quisieron que esperáramos ¬¬ Primero me tenía que amenazar media Konoha y luego ya T.T) Bye, espero nos sigamos leyendo XD

**Misao-Alchemist: **Hi, Misao-chan! Gracias por seguir fiel al fic aunque te interrumpieran T.T Me alegra que el lemon te gustara (Sasu –sonrisa Uchiha-: Obvio que le gustara) (Naru: -//-) -.-0 Sí, es una pena que ya casi se acabe, pero también me siento satisfecha porque terminaré el fic más loco que he escrito. (Naru: Higary-chan nunca dijo quiénes eran los padrinos de los niños, si quieres puedes ser la madrina de mis hijos¿verdad, Sasuke? n.n) (Sasu: UuU Lo que tú quieras, Naru-chan) Dejemos a Sasu seguir babeando, je. El Neji de mi fic se sale bastante del original, pero me da mucho gusto que sea de tu agrado, jeje, pobre, casi le da un infarto por saber que iba ser "tío". Te cuidas, Misao-chan, y espero que este capi lo puedas leer a gusto :)

**Shiroi Jaganashi: **Hola!! Qué bueno que te gustó la pelea, las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte. (Naru: El lugar donde Kyuubi quemó a Orochimaru...) (Sasu: Orochipepe ¬¬) (Naru: Digo, Orochipepe, lo estuvimos fumigando y trajimos arena de Suna para que la zona volviera a ser fértil, sembramos bastantes árboles y flores, y ahora es el refugio de muchos insectos que Shino y su familia han recolectado) O.O Increíble (Naru: n//n) (Sasu: Pues Kyoga no salió tan loco como Lee, pero también tiene sus momentos -,- Ah, y afortunadamente sus cejas son normales, salieron equilibradas por las cejotas de Lee y Gaara pues no tiene cejas) o.O En fin, Sasukito... (Sasu¿Qué? Seguro que algo quieres ¬¬) Pues Shiroi-chan pidió verte cambiando pañales (Sasu¿Y? ¬¬) ¡En el siguiente capi te verán como buen padre que eres! nn (Naru¡Síiii! nn) (Sasu¡Noooo! ;;) Y porque todas querían saber, Ita-chan se quedó son Sai, y ambos torturan de lo lindo a Sasuke (Sasu: ;;) Jeje, te cuidas, Shiroi-chan 3

**Kumiro-chan: **Shorii, otro review largo n.n Así es, el sensei sólo se fue de parranda muy larga, jeje. (Naru¿Los teclados comen chocolate? Y pobrecito del que se enfermó por la leche T.T) (Sasu: uu0) Jajaja, Lomo, qué shorii nombre, mi computadora se llama Kamui XD Ahh, es una larga historia del por qué se llama así (Sasu: El día que se la regalaron tenía una revista de anime en la mano y en la portada estaba Kamui, y pues así le puso, Kamui ¬.¬) -.- Ok, no era tan larga la historia, pero bueno. Ah, espero que lo del bebé halla quedado claro, si no me dices para buscar una explicación más decente T.T (Naru¿Tenten haciendo magia? Shorii nn) Creo que aquí a todos ya se nos pegaron tus términos, jeje :3 (Sasu: A mí no) Amargado ¬¬ Ah, sí conozco la serie del chavo del 8, vivo en México, jeje. Y lo del show de magia no sé, si me sale la idea la pondré, depende de si inspiración encuentra cómo fluir hacia esa escena. (Naru: En serio, Neji sólo me quiere como si fuera de su familia, nada más n.n) (Sasu: Más le vale, si no lo golpearé . ) Yo no tengo baile jappi, pero sí el de la abundancia, que ese lo bailamos mis amigas y yo cuando estamos happys nn Final de semestre, te entiendo, yo pasé por eso en Mayo y fue una tortura, en una semana casi no dormí nada, snif, snif. (Naru: Gracias por los saludos, ttebayo nun) (Sasu: ... gracias) Itachi y Kakashi agradecen tus saludos, sólo que ahorita los mandé a buscar algo que ocupo, jeje. Bye bye y nos leemos luego, kumiro-chan XD Ah, y me encantó lo del yojooo, yojoo, un ninja siempre ser, XD

**Shadow66 princess: **Hi!! Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capi, snif, snif. Síii, Kakashi volvió y finalmente Orochipepe recibió su merecido, jajajajajajjaja –risa cruel cortesía de Kyuubi- (Sasu: Je, gracias por recordarles a todos que soy muy sexy) Ella también te llamó pervertido (Sasu: -//-) (Naru: Y bueno... lo admito, no me quejo, Sasu es mío, sólo mío, muajajajjajajaja) A Narutín ya se le pegó la risa cruel --0 Como viste, no sólo le hizo un bebé, si no dos, y Kyoga sabe controlarse un poco, pero de repente le salen los genes heredados por Lee n.n Y descuida, ya es seguro que Sasuke va a cantar, hasta está tomando clases de vocalización (Sasu¡Cállate/// ) Lo que hasta para mí sigue siendo medio raro es que tendrá que cantar las partes de Nala aunque sea el seme, pero ni modo. Muchas gracias por el consejo, cuando me deprima mientras trato de escribir o alguien me dice eso, tendré en mente esas bellas palabras, snif, snif, arigatou n.n Te me cuidas mucho y al contrario, me hace muy feliz leer reviews tan largos y lindos XD

**Harumi-chan: **Hola!! Siempre intento complacer a mis lectoras, y el más fiel de mis asistentes (Ita-chan) también. (Sasuke está sentado en un rincón con un aura depresiva rodeándole) (Sasu¿Por qué prefieren a mi hermano en mi lugar?) (Naru: Yo te prefiero a ti n.n) (Sasuke jala a Naru y se posiciona encima de él sonriendo pervertidamente) ¡Sasuke, no violes a Naru-chan en mi presencia¡Deja primero alisto la cámara de video! (Llega Kakashi con la cámara) (Kaka: Descuida, yo los grabo nun) No te preocupes si te apuran, con un review chiquito diciendo que te gusta mi fic es más que suficiente para motivarme, snif, snif, cuídate y ánimo en tus clases de natación n.n

**Itaru-ne-chan: **Hi!! Cofcof, después del incidente de mis pervertidos asistentes arriba, continuamos. Jeje, definitivamente Ita-chan es el favorito de las lectoras (Sasu: No importa, yo tengo a Naru UuU) (Naru: Itaru-ne-chan, espero que hayas estado en nuestra boda, ttebayo n//n) Ya viste que no mataron a Shika, sólo lo corretearon por toda Suna, nada más, jeje. Y pues sólo tuvieron un niño, pero creo que Gaa-chan con Kyoga tiene suficiente nn (Sasu: Sí, yo batallo mucho con dos -.-) Pobre Neji, es que la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, jaja. Bye bye, espero leerte en los reviews de este capi :)

**Sabaku no Sasuke o.O: **Hello!! (Naru: Sasuke, tu nombre no suena nada mal con el apellido de Gaa-chan n.n) (Sasu: ¬¬ Me sigue gustando más "Uchiha") Orgullo Uchiha ante todo -.- Jeje, gracias por el comentario, y espero que te halla gustado el lemon T//T, y pues sólo tuvieron un niño, pero cuando le dan sus ataques tipo Lee y Gai, no hay quien pueda controlarlo, je. Bye bye :3

**Hakura-Black: **Hi, Hakura-chan!! El sensei te manda saludos también, sólo que ahorita se fue a editar el video que grabó arriba UuU (Sasu: ¬//¬ te está pegando sus costumbres) Cofcof, qué bueno que te gustó el lemon (Sasu: A mí también UuU) ¬¬0 En fin, prometo que después de este capi te enviaremos a Itachi para que el review por este capítulo te ayude él a escribirlo, ya hasta le tenemos listo el moño y la caja para enviarlo (Naru: Neji, ya le quité a Sasu la libreta de Barney después de que atentó contra la vida de Higary-chan T.T) (Sasu: Mi libreta, snif, snif) (Itachi –grita desde algún lugar de la casa de la autora-: Espérame, Haku-chan, en un rato más estaré contigo, y llevaré pañuelos para que puedas llorar a gusto) (Naru: Hakura-chan, tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Sai: "Te presto a mi koi, pero me lo regresas entero. PD. Yo tengo la libreta de Barney del Uchiha bastardo y no dudaré en usarla" O.O Eso dice) (Sasu¡Sai, regrésame mi libreta! . ) ¿Ya me dejan seguir respondiendo T.T? Como íbamos diciendo, sí, el sensei sólo andaba de parranda, y sólo me trajo una piedra ;; Ah, dice Kakashi que luego te envía el Icha Icha Paradise sasunaru, y que tiene de otras parejas también UuU Y Jirafiki estará encantado de complacerte con el tomo edición limitada que le pidas (Sasu: Bola de pervertidos V.V) Lo dice el que tiene una colección secreta de fotos de Naru en poses comprometedoras e hizo fotomontaje de él usando diversos trajes donde se ve shorii (Naru¡Sasuke! O//O) (Sasu: Un momento, el fotomontaje yo no lo hice . ) (Llega pakkun y se acerca sigilosamente a Higary) (Pakkun: Los del fotomontaje fueron tú y Kakashi ¬¬) Cofcofcof, Naru-chan, olvida lo que dije, jejeje n.n0 (Pakkun y Sasu: ¬¬0) (Sasu: Ah, sí, mis manos se lastimaron por tratar de romper la barrera, ese cuatro ojos de Kabuto no pudo hacerme ni un rasguño, jajajaja) -.- Cielos. Kyuubi, perdón porque salieras tan poco en este capi, pero en el inédito aparecerás de niñero ayudando a Sasuke, jeje. Y Neji, mi venganza sigue en pie, te atormentaré, jajajajajaja. (Naru: 0.0). Gaara es feliz con Lee, aún con sus poses, y para prueba hasta tuvieron un hijito muy lindo n.n Ah, el sensei recuperó la memoria poco antes de que Naru volviera a Konoha, por eso tardó tanto, es que estaba en un lugar muy, muy lejano. (Naru: Dice oba-chan que golpear a Ero-senin es lo que le alegra el día cuando no hay sake nn) ¡Yo también quiero una bandana de Konoha! No me la han conseguido, ni uno me la ha querido prestar T.T (Naru: Me costó trabajo obtenerla n//n) (Sasu: No quiero prestártela) (Kakashi –gritando: La ocupo para cubrir mi ojo) (Itachi –gritando también-: Me hace ver más sexy de lo que soy) Son malos conmigo -.- Bueno, como leíste, con quien Kiba ya andaba de pareja es con Shino (Sasu y Naru: Seguimos sorprendidos por esos dos O.O) Ah, y en el capi inédito verás a Neji cuando Hina-chan le da la noticia de que será padre, jejeje. ¡Por segunda ocasión consecutiva tu review fue el más largo! (Naru¡Viva!) (Sasu: Y estuvo reñido, varios reviews fueron muy largos) ¡Tu lugar como fan #1 nadie te lo quitará! nn Parece que acabo de inventar el ChoujixTenten, jeje, y ya soborné a Shika para que baile la cucaracha, aunque mejor dicho Temari lo obligó con ayuda de sus hermanos XD Por cierto, ya pudimos ver el dibujo y debo decir... jajaajajcofcofjejejejaja, casi morimos de la risa cuando lo estábamos leyendo, me imaginé las voces de los verdaderos Timón y Pumba, pero en Neji y Tenten (Naru: Jajajajaa, me duele mi estómago de tanto reírme). Gracias por agregarme al msn, espero que luego platiquemos, sólo que estos días no he tenido tiempo de conectarme T//T De parte de todos mis asistentes muchas gracias por tus saludos y por el comentario tan largo, me animas a continuar con mis locas ideas, jeje. Nos vemos luego y en un rato te envío a Ita-chan, en cuanto vuelva con lo que le pedí. Bye bye, te me cuidas mucho, Hakura-chan, ah, y Neji, vente de regreso porque tienes que responder reviews para el siguiente capítulo. Ahora sí bye bye XD

Queda sólo un capítulo, el más loco de todos y con las escenas más solicitadas por todas, jeje. Pero mientras ojalá hallan disfrutado de este fic igual que yo al escribirlo . (Llega Itachi corriendo) (Ita: Higa-chan, aquí traigo la película del rey león como pediste n.n) Genial, vamos a verla para terminar de detallar todas las escenas inéditas. (Kaka: Yo quiero verla) (Naru: Síi, yo también quiero verla ) (Sasu: -.- ya qué) Jejeje, bye bye, se me cuidan mucho y quedan un capítulo y medio para despedirnos formalmente de esta historia T//T (el que sigue será muy corto) **Ah, y los reviews de este capi los contestarán mis queridos "Timón y Pumba", Neji y Lee, así que ya saben, aprovechen para atormentarlos n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

Holi hola, gente bonita!! Aquí les traigo este capítulo donde narraré cómo se conocieron Itachi y Sai n.n El inicio de la historia podríamos situarlo 3 años después de la muerte de Orochipepe, y ya de allí la pareja va a comenzar a contar su encuentro mágico. Sin más las dejo para que lean, si me apresuro, a lo mejor para esta semana está listo el capítulo inédito, pero no estoy muy segura, todo depende de mi tiempo y mi inspiración XD

PD 1: Hakura-chan, por favor no vayas a intentar matarnos a mi y a Sai al menos hasta después del capítulo inédito TnT

PD 2: Saludos a Tamiko Tsubasa, con quien he tenido el gusto de platicar por msn n.n

PD 3: Como algunas sabrán, ayer fue el cumpleaños de Sasu-gruñón, así que los chicos me han pedido que le hagamos una pequeña celebración. (Higary y todos los chicos de Naruto –menos Naruto-: Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke, feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke. Que este año se te quite lo amargado, feliz cumpleaños Sasuke XD) (Sasu¿Cómo que este año se me quite lo amargado? ¬¬) (Neji: La letra la escribió Higary) (Higary: Era uno de mis regalos, y aquí está el otro) (De una cortina sale Naru vestido con un traje de zorrito y con un moño atado a su cuello) (Naru: Eh... U///U) (Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kiba e Iruka: O///O) (Sasuke, Itachi, Sai y Kakashi: UuU) (Chouji y Shino: ...) (Shika: Problemático ¬¬) (Sasu: Bueno, me voy a disfrutar de mi regalo UuU –y se llevó cargando a Naru) (Todos: -.-0)

EL REY NINJA: LA HISTORIA DE ITACHI Y SAI

Faltaban un par de días para la boda del mayor de los Uchiha con el primo de los Sabaku. Todos los chicos (excepto Kankurou, que se quedó en Suna para cuidar del reino) se habían reunido en el castillo de Konoha en una especie de comida de "despedida de soltero", ya que no podían ir a beber a alguna parte por ciertas razones que usaban pañales.

-Qué problemático. Temari dijo que necesitaba algo de tiempo para hacer cosas de mujeres y me dijo que todo el día de hoy yo me encargara de Shiori –decía Shika cargando a una bebé que tenía un par de meses de haber nacido

-No sé de qué te quejas –dijo Neji peleándose con el pañal que no podía ponerle a su hijo, mientras el otro bebé estaba en una sillita tomando su leche-, al menos tú tienes una, yo me tengo que hacer cargo de los gemelos porque Hinata está en una misión.

-Vamos, dejen la tristeza a un lado –decía Lee alegre como siempre-. Hoy nos reunimos para celebrar la próxima boda de Sai e Itachi-san. Estoy tan feliz que siento las flamas de la juventud arder por todo mi cuerpo, ajajjajajajajajaja.

Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza, excepto el pequeño de un año que estaba sentado en las piernas de Gaara.

-Papi, papi –decía riendo mientras miraba al amo del taijutsu

-¿En dónde están Naru-chan y Sasuke-baka? –preguntó Sai

-Creo que Naruto tenía que revisar algunos papeles, y Sasuke fue a ayudarlo –explicó Shino mirando a su hija intentando alcanzar una mariposa que él tenía en su dedo

-Pobre Naruto, en su situación no debería esforzarse tanto –decía Chouji comiendo papas

-Es fácil para ti, aún no tienes hijos –intervino Itachi

-Cierto, los únicos que siguen sin niños a los cuales cuidar son ustedes tres –dijo Gaara mirando al Akimichi, a Itachi y su fastidioso primo

-¡Ahhggg, ya me harté! –exclamó el Hyuuga- No puedo creer que no pueda cambiar ni un mísero pañal, y no te burles de mí, jovencito –dijo mirando al pequeño quien reía ante la exasperación de su padre

-Ya, ya, calma, Neji –dijo Lee-, yo me encargo de cambiar a Minato-chan.

-Eres increíble, Lee –comentó Kiba con asombro-. A pesar de que vives en Suna, a parte de Neji y Hinata, eres el único que sabe distinguir a Minami de Minato.

-Jejeje, es fácil.

-Ya estamos aquí –anunció una seria voz

Los chicos voltearon para ver llegar a Sasuke, en cuyos brazos traía cargando a su primogénito. Lo bajó cerca de Kyoga (el hijo de Gaara), e inmediatamente Kaoru (la hija de Shino) quiso que su papá la dejara jugar con ellos.

-Estoy agotado –dijo Naruto suspirando, y no era para menos, si lucía una enorme barriga, faltaba muy poco para que diera a luz a su segundo hijo

-¡Naru-chan! –como ya era costumbre en Itachi, se lanzó sobre su cuñado y restregó su cabeza en la panza de éste- Ya quiero conocer a mi futura sobrina o sobrino.

-Itachi, déjalo sentarse –dijo el pelirrojo

Ahora sí ya todos reunidos, y con los niños ocupados (Shiori y los gemelos estaban durmiendo), los chicos comenzaron a charlar animadamente mientras contaban algunas anécdotas.

-Yo siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber como se conocieron Itachi nii-chan y Sai –dijo Naruto mirándolos

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco lo sé muy bien –dijo Gaara-, y eso que fue en Suna donde se conocieron.

-Bueno... es una larga historia –dijo Sai sonriendo

-Cuéntenla, yo también quiero escucharla –dijo Lee

-Sí, yo también –apoyó Kiba

-Está bien –respondió Itachi-, no los dejaremos con la curiosidad.

FLASHBACK (Higary: La historia la seguiré narrando yo)

Era un hermoso día en el reino de Suna. A pesar de que estaba ubicado en el desierto, las platas que allí crecían mostraban su máximo esplendor; además en los pocos oasis que tenían se apreciaba un romántico paisaje. Precisamente en uno de ellos se encontraba el Uchiha mayor; había sido enviado a Suna por orden de su cuñadito para que le entregara un mensaje muy importante al rey de allí.

-No imaginé que hubiera lugares tan bellos en el desierto -decía Itachi con admiración

Miró al frente y se quedó impresionado: sus ojos estaban fijos en un bellísimo joven de cabellos negros, con la piel muy blanca; su apariencia le recordaba un poco a su hermano menor, pero aquél chico del desierto lucía más delicado.

Sai había ido al oasis a refrescarse un poco. Necesitaba descansar después de todo el trabajo que le era asignado por su primo el rey, además de que sus sobrinos no se querían despejar de él para que jugaran. Se acercó al lago y tomó un poco de agua para lavarse la cara, fue entonces cuando se percató de que alguien ahí lo miraba: se trataba de un muy apuesto hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, con unas extrañas marcas bajo los ojos que se asemejaban a unas ojeras.

-¿Sucede algo? -le preguntó a aquél chico

Itachi seguía embelesado. Su vista se perdía en el recorrido que aquellas gotas de agua habían hecho por el cuello del más joven.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó de nuevo Sai acercándosele

-¿Eh? -sonrió al notar la cercanía- Sí, disculpa, es que me quedé absorto.

-Tú no eres de aquí¿verdad?

-Así es, vengo de Konoha.

-Ah¿eres el mensajero que Naru-chan envió?

-Sí -le tendió la mano y sonrió seductoramente-. Soy Uchiha Itachi, mucho gusto.

--Igualmente -contestó sonrojándose cuando estrechó su mano-. Yo soy Sabaku no Sai.

(Higary: No sé cuál es el apellido de Sai, pero como aquí es primo de los hermanos del desierto pues le puse el mismo que ellos, jeje)

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro, sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento sus pensamientos eran los mismos.

- Esto debe ser... amor a primera vista...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Bien, esa es la historia -dijo Sai sonriendo-. ¿Qué les pareció?

-Snif, snif, qué romántico -decía Naruto

-No imaginaba que Itachi-san tuviera un lado así -comentó Kiba

-Esa historia me parece sospechosa -dijo Sasuke

-Hermanito, eres un desconfiado -respondió Itachi ofendido

-Pues el Sai que yo conozco es muy diferente al de esa historia -añadió Gaara

-Qué malo, Gaa-chan -le contestó su primo

-Jejeje, bueno, ya Sai -dijo Itachi-, no seas tan malo.

-¿Yo? Fuiste tú el que empezó.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó el rubio

-¬¬ Esa historia era mentira¿o me equivoco? -dijo Sasu

-Jaja, lo siento -se disculpó su hermano-, pero es que queríamos contarles algo romántico.

-¿Eh¿entonces era mentira? -preguntó Lee

-No sé por qué te sorprende -dijo su esposo-, tú sabes cómo es la actitud de Sai.

-¿Qué insinúas, Gaa-chan?

-¬¬ No me digas así.

-Calma, calma, mejor les contamos la verdadera historia -intervino Ita-. Es muy interesante.

-Pero sin invenciones, Itachi-san -dijo Kiba

-Hey, Shikamaru, despierta -Chouji cargaba en sus brazos a una Shiori muy dormida como su papá

-Ah, perdón -dijo despertándose-. Es que escucharlos era muy problemático y me quedé dormido.

-Shiori se parece tanto a ti -dijo Shino-. No se ha despertado para nada.

-... ¿Ya podemos contar la historia? -preguntó Sai

-¡¡Síiiii!! -respondieron emocionados Naruto, Lee y Kiba

FLASHBACK REAL

Un guapísimo pelinegro caminaba por el abrasador desierto que rodeaba el reino de Suna. Soltó un hondo suspiro al mirar que ya casi llegaba a la entrada.

-Ahhh, fue injusto –decía-. Sólo porque estuve molestando a mi hermanito baka el muy malvado se vengó diciéndole a Naru-chan que me enviara a mí de mensajero al reino de la arena.

El sexy Uchiha Itachi finalmente llegó a las puertas del reino.

-Me dijeron que alguien vendría a recogerme, así que...

-¡Itachi-san!

El de cabello largó miró al frente donde vio venir caminando al otro rey de Suna, quien en sus brazos traía a un bebé de cabello rojo.

-Ah, Lee-chan –contestó sonriendo-, no esperaba que tú vinieras a recibirme.

-Ita, Ita –el pequeño estiraba sus bracitos hacia el recién llegado

-¡Hola, Kyo-chan! –dijo Itachi cargándolo- Mira qué grande te has puesto.

El bebé reía feliz ante las palabras del mayor.

-Vamos, Itachi-san –pidió Lee-. Debes estar cansado por el viaje.

-Un poco, pero primero me gustaría darle el mensaje de Naru-chan a Gaara-sama –pone expresión dramática-. No quiero que mi cuñadito vaya a pensar que soy un irresponsable.

-Claro que no lo hace. Estoy seguro de que Naruto-kun sabe que te esfuerzas con todo el poder de tu juventud.

-Jeje, gracias... creo.

Lee guió a Itachi hasta la oficina de Gaara dentro del castillo. Al llegar a la puerta de ella el rey de Suna llamó.

-Gaara, Itachi-san está aquí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un pelinegro de cabello corto salió corriendo y se ocultó tras la espalda del amo del taijutsu.

-Lee-chan –dijo-, Gaa-chan quiere golpearme.

-¿Ahora por qué, Sai?

-No sé –puso cara de cachorro abandonado-, yo no he hecho nada malo.

-¡Sai! –gritó el pelirrojo saliendo de su oficina- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me hagas bromas cuando estoy trabajando?

-Eres un amargado, Gaa-chan.

-Ita, Ita –oyeron decir al joven príncipe

Fue entonces cuando Gaara y su primo repararon en el hombre que cargaba al pequeño Kyoga.

-Ah, Itachi-san –saludó el rey

-Gusto en verlo, Gaara-sama –respondió haciendo una reverencia-. Le traigo un mensaje del rey de Konoha, Naruto-sama. (Higary: Cuando hay personas que no conoce, Itachi se refiere con mucha más formalidad a su cuñado y a Gaara)

-Bien. Pasa, por favor.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Kyo-chan –sonrió Itachi dejando al niño en brazos de su papi

-Ita, Ita –estiraba de nuevo sus brazos hacia él, hasta que lo vio cerrar la puerta del despacho

-Calma, Kyoga –dijo Lee con ternura-. Itachi-san tiene que hablar con tu papá.

El bebé hizo un puchero y entonces miró a su tío y ahora estiró los bracitos hacia él.

-Shai –(como apenas puede hablar un poco aún no pronuncia bien el nombre de Sai)

-Ven, Kyo-chan –su tío lo cargó-. Lee-chan¿quién era ese joven?

-Oh, jeje, perdona por no presentarlos adecuadamente. Es Uchiha Itachi-san.

-Uchiha...

-Síp, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun y el cuñado de Naruto-kun.

-Ya veo –sonrió al bebé-. Kyo-chan, él es muy guapo¿verdad? –el niño rió- Lástima que sea hermano de ese Uchiha gruñón, jajajajaja.

Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina, Itachi le entregaba un pergamino a Gaara.

-Según lo que los ninjas de Konoha han logrado averiguar, los antiguos subordinados de Orochimaru no tienen intenciones de dejar la aldea del sonido de nuevo. Y han jurado someterse ante nuestros reinos.

-Ya veo –comentó Gaara leyendo el mensaje de Naru-. Parece que finalmente podremos despreocuparnos por otra rebelión de parte de ellos.

-Naru-chan cree que así es, pero de todos modos sigue teniendo ninjas que vigilen la aldea, sólo por si acaso sucede algo.

-Por fin algo de paz entre nuestros reinos y los del sonido.

-Tienes razón... Uh... Gaara-san¿quién es el chico al que querías matar hace rato?

-Mi primo Sai. Y es un verdadero tormento; adora molestarme siempre que puede.

- Genial, ese chico lindo es un estuche de encantos Cofcof, y dime¿es soltero?

Gaara arqueó una ceja.

-No me digas que te interesa.

-Jujuju, me llamó mucho la atención.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rey de Suna. El sólo imaginarse a esos dos juntos...

- Bueno –pensó el pelirrojo-, si se casan, seguro que irán a vivir a Konoha, así que al que molestarán será a Sasuke

Ambos hombres fueron en busca de Lee y compañía. Los encontraron en uno de los jardines, Kankurou también estaba con ellos.

-¿Ah, ya terminaron? –preguntó el chico de las marionetas

-Sí –contestó su hermano sentándose en el pasto-, todo indica que podremos estar tranquilos.

-Menos mal.

-Ahora sí permítanme que los presente adecuadamente –dijo Lee-: Itachi-san, éste es Sai, el primo de Gaara y Kankurou y el secretario del rey.

-Mucho gusto –sonrió Sai

-Sai, él es Uchiha Itachi-san, miembro del consejo de Konoha y actual líder del clan Uchiha.

-Es un placer –respondió Ita poniendo su sonrisa seductora

Unos minutos después... ambos pelinegros se siguen observando.

-Cofcof –tos fingida de Kankurou-. Sai¿por qué no le muestras a Itachi-san el reino?

-Sí, con gusto. Sígame, Itachi-san.

-Je, para ti Ita-koi, si quieres.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sonrojado y feliz- Me encantaría.

(Higary: Estos dos son rápidos -.- Hakura-chan, onegai¡no me mates! T.T)

Gaara, su hermano y su esposo miraron en silencio como los otros dos se marchaban.

-A este paso para el atardecer no habremos librado de Sai –comentó el Sabaku mayor

-Kankurou no digas eso, es tu primo –lo reprendió su cuñado

-Sí, pero también es muy hiperactivo y molesto.

-Como diría tu otro cuñado, qué problemático.

-Oye, que también es tu cuñado ¬¬

-No me lo recuerdes -y mejor se puso a jugar con su hijo

Mientras tanto con la parejita, los 2 caminaban animadamente por el reino de la arena. Debido a que sus personalidades eran muy similares, sentían como si se conociesen desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Itachi¿cómo es el reino de Konoha?

-¿Nunca has ido?

-Nop. Cuando la gente de Suna se alió a Orochimaru, por órdenes de Temari-chan yo me quedé aquí para estar al pendiente de los ancianos y los niños. Y cuando Naru-chan y tu hermano se casaron, Gaa-chan me dejó aquí para que me encargara del reino en su ausencia.

-Ya veo. Pues... Konoha es un reino muy bello, rodeado de árboles, excepto por una parte montañosa. Hay varios ríos de donde puedes conseguir peces enormes; la gente es amable, algo chismosa, pero se esfuerzan por hacer que el reino prospere. Ah, y en las montañas que están tras el castillo han tallado las caras de todos los reyes que hemos tenido. Ahora están trabajando para tallar la cara de mi cuñadito.

Sai se había quedado embelesado escuchando al chico hablar sobre su hogar, tanto que no se percató en qué momento Itachi había clavado su sexy mirada en él. Cuando Sai se dio cuenta se sonrojó.

-Ah... yo... perdón –le dijo el menor

-¿Por qué?

-Eh... no lo sé...

-Dime, Sai¿te pongo tan nervioso?

-Mentiría si digo que no.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sujetándolo del mentón- Qué gusto me da escucharlo.

Se aproximó a su cara, pero justo cuando sus labios iban a encontrarse...

-¡¡Kyaaaaa!! –gritaron varias chicas

-¡Qué bonita pareja hacen!

-Sai-sama se ve tan lindo sonrojado.

Ambos pelinegros se pusieron rojos.

-Perdón –susurró el menor-, es que desde que Gaa-chan y Lee-chan se casaron, todas las chicas del reino se volvieron fans del yaoi.

-Comprendo, en Konoha están igual. Pero –sonrisa seductora de nuevo- no cabe duda de que YO sería el seme.

-... O//O

Los días siguientes, la relación entre ellos dos se volvió más estrecha. Aquella mañana habían salido a pasear con el pequeño Kyoga. Y sin que lo supieran, estaban siendo espiados por el resto de la familia real.

-Itachi-san y Sai están aprovechando todo el poder y la pasión de su juventud.

Los otros dos sólo lo miraron.

-Pero la verdad es que no se ven nada mal juntos –comentó Kanki-. Sobre todo paseando con mi sobrino; en verdad parecen pareja.

-Es cierto, pero...

Por la tarde después de cenar, Itachi le pidió a Sai que hablaran a solas, así que lo llevó a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mirando que el mayor estaba serio

-Escucha, Sai, yo... estos días me la he pasado increíble. Jamás he conocido a alguien que me entienda tanto como tú.

-Itachi...

-Pero... mañana tengo que volver a Konoha.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres el secretario del rey de Suna, yo soy parte del consejo de Konoha, y ambos tenemos deberes que cumplir en nuestros reinos.

-Eso no me importa –contestó abrazándose al de pelo largo-. Quiero estar contigo.

-Sai...

-Al menos hoy... Al menos hoy quiero sentirte. Por favor...

En respuesta, Itachi lo sujetó por los hombros y lo besó vorazmente.

_OJO: Aquí empieza mi primer intento de lemon de esta pareja T.T Obviamente esta parte no se la contaron a los demás, pero es parte importante de la historia XD_

En medio de una lucha de besos y caricias, Itachi guió a Sai hacia la cama y lo recostó posicionándose encima de él. Coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del pelinegro, y sin dudarlo comenzó a besarle el cuello, sacándole suspiros y gemidos que lo volvían loco; se sentó un poco en las caderas del menor y metió sus manos por dentro de la camisa que llevaba para despacio levantarla, el chico alzó los brazos, y una vez la prenda fuera, sus manos también empezaron a recorrer la espalda del joven que tenía encima.

-Eres… increíble... –le susurró el Uchiha antes de volver a devorar sus labios, movían sus lenguas en un baile desesperado, las manos de Ita recorrieron el pecho y pellizcaron un poco los pezones del más chico

Descendió su lengua por todo el pecho hasta llegar a los pezones endurecidos debido a las caricias antes dadas, los lamió y mordió con un poco de fuerza.

-Ah... Ita...chi...

El mencionado sonrió de lado y se dedicó a bajar aún más lamiendo el abdomen, se entretuvo con el ombligo mientras sus manos quitaban el pantalón, mientras que con ágiles movimientos, Sai también ya le había quitado las prendas de arriba a su "amante". Una vez que logró desnudar completamente al menor, dio unos cortos y pausados besos alrededor de es miembro erecto, para luego introducirlo de lleno en su boca.

-Ahhhggg...

Sai arqueó su espalda debido a la excitación que sentía. Se apoyó en sus brazos y mordió y lamió el lóbulo del de pelo largo.

-Ahh... no... hagas eso...

-Jeje, conque la oreja es uno de tus puntos sensibles –y volvió a lamer aquella parte, mientras Itachi le hacía lo mismo, pero con una zona de más abajo

Descendió un poco más y comenzó a lamer su entrada, puso tres dedos frente a la boca del otro, el cual los recibió con gusto. Los ensalivó lentamente, divirtiéndose con la expresión excitada y lujuriosa del mayor.

-Suficiente –le dijo con voz ronca-, o no podré contenerme mucho –acto seguido lo besó

Ambas lenguas recorrieron los territorios de la otra, y aprovechando el beso, uno de los dedos se coló en la entrada de Sai, el cual se contrajo un poco a causa del dolor, pero decidió abrir más las piernas y se calmó un poco al sentir como la otra mano del Uchiha masturbaba su miembro.

-Ahh... qué bien... se siente...

-Tú voz se oye tan lasciva, Sai...

-¿Ah, sí¿y de quién es la culpa? Ahhggg –gimió al sentir el segundo dedo moverse en círculos en su interior. Llevó sus manos al pantalón de Itachi, y aprovechando que éste se entretenía dejándole marcas en el cuello, bajó el cierre y metió su mano hasta apretarle con fuerza el miembro.

-Mmghhgg... –ahora el que gimió fue el más grande. Vio la sonrisa satisfactoria del chico bajo suyo, así que en venganza le metió de golpe el tercer dedo

-Auch, eso dolió... –se quejó haciendo un puchero

Después de haber lubricado lo suficiente a Sai, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y dirigió su pene hacia aquél pequeño orificio.

-Aquí voy. Ahhh... eres muy estrecho...

-Ahhgg... qué esperabas... Es... aahhh, mi primera vez de... uke... Ahhhffmm, muévete más rápido...

-Qué impaciente.

Obedeciendo sus palabras, aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas a la vez que su mano seguía dándole placer al pene de Sai.

-Ohhhh... Itachi... ahí... se sintió muy bien...

El mayor sonrió al haber encontrado el punto de máximo placer en el chico, y sus embestidas siguieron golpeando esa zona. La habitación se llenó con los gemidos de ambos.

-Ahhh... Sai... ya casi...

-Sí, yo tam... ahhhggg... –la última embestida lo embriagó de tanto placer que terminó corriéndose en la mano de Itachi, quien al sentir como su miembro era cálidamente apretado, llenó con su semen el interior del más joven.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad por el momento vivido. Itachi salió despacio del interior de Sai y se recostó junto a él.

_OJO: Aquí termina el supuesto lemon -.-_

-Más te vale... que vuelvas por mí... –le dijo el menor sonriendo

-Claro... –le acarició la cara-. La cama de mi casa es muchísimo más cómoda, hacer el amor allí será genial.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Itachi ya se encontraba listo para regresar a Konoha. Lee lo había acompañado hasta la entrada del reino.

-Que tengas buen viaje, Itachi-san.

-Gracias. Cuídate mucho, Lee.

-Claro -sonrió-. Itachi-san, recuerda, no dejes que la flor de tu juventud se marchite, jajajaja.

-... -Ita sonrió levemente-. Sí, tienes razón -le guiñó un ojo más animado-. Nos vemos pronto, Lee.

-Hasta luego -se despedía con la mano-... Un momento¿dijo nos vemos pronto? O.o?

Mientras tanto en el castillo, los Sabaku se encontraban cumpliendo con sus diversas responsabilidades.

-Necesitamos expandir el tamaño del pozo, Kankurou -decía Gaara leyendo unos documentos-. Hoy quiero que te encargues de eso.

-De acuerdo.

-Gaa-chan -Sai entró cargando una pila de documentos-, tienes que revisar esta petición de alianza con el reino de la niebla.

-... Sí, enseguida lo reviso.

-¿Estás bien, Sai?

-Claro, Kanki¿por qué?

-Bueno... digo... es que... ni siquiera fuiste a despedir... a Itachi...

-Ah, por eso -sonrió-. Gaa-chan, voy a corregir las peticiones que ha hecho la gente del reino y cuando las analice te las entregaré.

-... Sí

El chico salió de la habitación dejando solos a los hermanos.

-¿Crees que de verdad se encuentre bien? -preguntó el mayor

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor es que no le hagamos más preguntas.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces me voy a ver lo del pozo.

Kankurou se fue. Gaara suspiró, pues aunque no lo dijera -ni lo admitiera- estaba preocupado por su primo.

Después de aquello pasaron tres meses. Un día cualquiera, la familia real atendía y revisaba las necesidades de su pueblo, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Itachi, quien sonreía con superioridad.

-¡¡Itachiiiiii!! -gritó Sai abrazándolo

Por respuesta, el Uchiha lo besó con pasión y luego alzó a Sai y se lo cargó al hombro.

-Les enviaremos la invitación para nuestra boda -dijo a los presentes

-Bye bye -Sai movía la mano-. Ah, Lee-chan, despídeme de Kyo-chan. Y por favor me envían mis cosas a Konoha.

La puerta se cerró, dejando la habitación de nuevo en silencio.

-...

-¡¡Genial!! -exclamó Lee- ¡¡Esa es una excelente demostración de la fortaleza y confianza de Itachi-san!!

-Eh... Gaara -habló el hermano mayor-¿no haremos nada? Se está robando a nuestro primo y TÚ secretario.

-Mmm... No, déjalos, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Cómo?

-sí, ya no sufriremos las bromas de Sai, y seguro que en Konoha ya no tendrá razones para estar triste.

-Es cierto. Ya qué, iré revisando los expedientes de todos tus oficiales para encontrar un nuevo secretario.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK REAL

-Ahora sí, esa es la historia –terminó de contar Ita-. ¿Qué les pareció?

El primero en hablar fue su cuñadito.

-Ya me explico por qué ese día llegaste de sorpresa con Sai y anunciaste (bueno, gritaste) a todo el consejo que te ibas a casar con él.

-Sí –ahora habló Sasu-, y luego me quitaste ropa para que él tuviera prendas limpias hasta que Gaara enviara sus cosas.

-Jejeje, es que todo fue muy rápido, hermanito.

-Tanto que ni tiempo de empacar nada me dio –añadió Sai

-No sé por qué no me sorprende que Itachi-san hiciera algo así –dijo Kiba

Chouji miró al Nara.

-Imagínate qué hubiera pasado si él iba contigo a Suna cuando fuiste a pedir la mano de Temari.

-Seguro que entonces sí me habrían asesinado. Suficiente tuve con la correteada que me dieron por todo el reino mis problemáticos cuñados

-Qué diferencia de la primera historia que contaron –murmuró Neji

-Es verdad –apoyó el pelirrojo

Finalmente llegó el día del enlace entre los pelinegros. Los padrinos fueron Sasuke y Gaara, los cuales mostraron una expresión atemorizante durante toda la ceremonia, quizá porque tanto Itachi como Sai los habían obligado a que aceptaran ese papel. Después todos se fueron al banquete que se celebró en uno de los jardines del castillo. Todo iba perfecto ese día.

-Sasuke... –llamó el rubio

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

-No me siento bien. Creo que ya...

-¿Ya¿ya qué?

-Ya va nacer el bebé.

-Ah, eso... ¡¡Ya va nacer el bebé¡¡Tsunade-samaaaaaaa!!

Todos voltearon al oír el grito del Uchiha menor.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke? –preguntó la mujer de mal humor- Estaba tomando mi delicioso sake.

-Luego bebe todo lo que quiere –la comienza a zarandear- ¡Mi hijo ya va a nacer, así que muévase, es doctora!

-Sasuke, deja de jalonear a Tsunade, tiene que atender a Naru –Iruka intentaba separarlos

-Ah, sí –volteó alrededor-. Naruto... ¡¿Dónde está mi Naruto?!

-Eh... Kakashi-sama ya se lo llevó adentro –señaló Kiba el castillo

Sasu jaló a Tsunade y Shizune y se las llevó corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposo.

-Reacciona como si fuera a ser padre por primera vez –comentó Sai con una gota en la cabeza, igual que todos los presentes

-En realidad –Itachi traía cargando a su sobrino-... fue aún peor cuando nació Sasaki, lo hubieras visto. Pero –sonrió- esos dos nos darán como regalo de bodas un sobrinito nuevo. Espero que sea niña, seguro que sería muy linda.

-Jeje, es verdad. Sasaki-chan, el día de hoy te convertirás en el hermano mayor.

Y para el anochecer, el reino no sólo celebraba que finalmente en jefe del clan Uchiha, el seductor Itachi, por fin se hubiera casado, sino también le dieron la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de la familia real, una preciosa niña a la que decidieron llamar Narumi.

-Wiiii, siempre quise tener una sobrina –comentaba feliz el Uchiha mayor cargando a la pequeña

-Hey, también queremos cargarla –se quejaba Kiba-. Primero Lee y Neji, y ahora tú no quieres soltarla.

Por su parte Sasuke, sentado en la cama junto a Naruto, tenía una enorme vena en su frente.

-Oigan ustedes¿hasta cuando piensan dejarme conocer a mi propia hija?

HIGARY-NOTAS

Ahora sí terminamos los capítulos "oficiales" del fic y el siguiente tendrán el tan esperado capi inédito, como dije arriba, está casi listo, pero aún me faltan algunas escenas (las de las canciones ya están todas escritas n.n). Ya saben que recibo quejas, dudas, felicitaciones, sugerencias y jitomatazos. Sin más pasemos a las contestaciones a los reviews, esta vez me ayudarán mis queridísimos Timón y Pumba, Neji y Lee:

**Misao-Alchemist: **Hola¡Qué bueno que te gustó mi micro lemon de Gaara y Lee (Lee: Te doy las gracias con todo el poder de mi juventud n.n) (Neji: Te lo dije, Higary, todos se revolvieron con tantos niños ¬¬) Jeje, pero es que no me quise quedar con las ganas de poner a sus hijitos nn (Lee¿Mandé a volar de una patada a Naruto-kun y a Neji? T.T Perdón, Neji T.T) (Neji: Ya no importa ¬//¬) jeje, qué tímido me saliste XD (Neji: -//-). Creo que yo haría lo mismo si tuviera un hermano como Gaara UuU, y sí, tanto él como Kanki son muy sobreprotectores con Temari (Lee: Felicidades por ser la madrina de los niños de Naruto-kun n.n Gaa-chan y yo somos los padrinos de los gemelos de Neji n.n). ¿Ves, Neji? Gracias a mí tienes una fan que te amó a pesar de que no eres uno de sus personajes favoritos (Neji: ¬///¬) (Lee -en pose guay-: Gracias por reamarme, jeje). Te cuidas, Misao-chan, y en el capítulo inédito tendrás tu dosis de Sasunaru UuU

**Kumiro-chan: **Hi!! Mmm... Tienes razón con lo del tiempo, pero es que Sasu y Naru tenían que reencontrarse cuando ya estuvieran mayorcitos, y los hijos tenían que verse más grandes para poner que habían heredado actitudes de sus papis n.n (Lee: Sí, mi Kyo arde en todo su esplendor, jajaja) (Neji: Mis hijos parecen divertirse con mi sufrimientos T.T) Jejeje, es que es divertido atormentarte (Neji: ¬.¬). Cuídate de ese resfriado, Kumiro-chan, y pues aquí en mi ciudad estamos en verano, en estos días la temperatura se mantiene arriba de los 43°C, pero pues ya es costumbre T.T Qué bien que a todo le busques el lado bueno, a mí me dicen que soy demasiado realista T.T (Neji: No, te dicen que matas ilusiones) ;; no me comprenden. Yo amo la pareja de Ita-chan con Sai, no sé por qué n.n (Neji: Es gracioso ver a esos dos molestar a Sasuke) (Lee: Cierto, ambos demuestran la pasión de sus espíritus en cada uno de sus actos, jajjajja) O.O (Neji: No fuiste la única que odió a los padres de Lee ¬¬) Verdad, yo también los odié W.W Ah, Lee, responde la duda de Kumiro-chan y de Kyo-chan. (Lee: Hijo mío, ni tienes mis cejas, ni las ojeras de tu padre, como saliste con los genes de ambos pues...) (Neji: Al menos en apariencia eres normal .) (Lee: Pero las llamas de la vida laten tan fuerte en ti como en tu papá y en mí, así que no te preocupes ;;) (Neji -le pasa un pañuelo a Lee-: Creo que te apasionaste de más ¬¬) Ah, sobre tu duda del Sabaku... Según tengo entendido ese es el apellido de Gaara y sus hermanos, pero si no es así, pues al menos en mi fic sí, jeje, y a Sai le puse el mismo apellido porque no sé cuál es el de él Y.Y Y pues Kanki se quedó con alguien de relleno porque no lo iba dejar con Sakura, el pobre no se merece sufrir así. Aunque podría haberlo dejado con Ino, pero no se me ocurrió, jejeje. Sí, es triste que llegue el fin, pero ni modo, todo en la vida tiene que terminar (Lee: T.T). Bye bye XD

**Shadow66princess: **Hello!! Arigatou por tus palabras, snif snif (Neji le da un pañuelo), gracias. Con lo de que muchas prefieren a Ita-chan antes que a Sasu a lo mejor es porque el mayor tiene más carisma, no sé, yo lo prefiero porque Sasuke hizo sufrir mucho a mi Naru cuando lo abandonó por irse con Orochipepe T.T Pero amo el sasunaru, así que me contradigo yo sola, jejeje. (Lee: Shadow-chan, te tengo un mensaje de Sasuke-kun, dice "Te has ganado el respeto del genial Uchiha Sasuke por decirle a las fans que soy el mejor y además más sexy que mi aniki baka" O.O Eso dice. Sasuke-kun no es muy modesto que digamos) (Neji: Cierto ¬¬). Jejeje, es verdad, nadie sabía lo de Kiba y Shino, excepto Shika, él ya sospechaba algo. (Lee: Kyyaa, me siento muy feliz de que mi precioso hijo fuera de tu agrado XD). Sí, Shika tuvo que sufrir, pero todo sea por el amor hacia la "problemática" Temari. (Neji: Lo sabía, todos aman verme sufrir, eso no es justo T.T) Te dije que era muy divertido. (Neji: Y descuida, no tendrás que cumplir con tu amenaza, la escena donde me obligaron a cantar Hakuna Matata ya está escrita -//- Intenté borrarla, pero me descubrieron) ¬¬ No te lo permitiría después de que me quebré la cabeza adaptando la letra para ustedes (Lee: A mí me gustó, es una canción con mucho espíritu n.n). Ya le di tu mensaje a Naru, dice que está bien, que no será posesivo, al menos contigo porque eres la que más defiende al Uchiha pequeño :) Y yo no creo que debas ir a terapias, de lo contrario a mí desde cuando me hubieran enviado por lo mismo, jajajaja (Neji: Recuerda que lo intentamos, pero nos amenazaste ¬¬) Cofcof. Descuida, mi hobby es torturar a los personajes que supuestamente son serios, y a los semes, no sé, me gusta atormentarlos en mis fics :3 (Llega Kakashi) (Kaka: Hime-sama, gracias por decir que estoy guapo, descuida, mi Iru-chan no es celoso... Bueno, un poco, pero no importa n/). ¡Genial, soy una de tus ídolas! Soy happy!! Y por ello, aquí tienes lo que me pediste, Lee, tráelo (Llega Lee con Sasu amarrado) (Lee: Se resistió un poco pero finalmente lo logré QuQ) Ok, chicos, mándenle a Shadow-chan el beso que pidió n.n (Kaka: Hime-sama, muuuuuuaaaaaaaa) Neji-chan, te toca (Neji: ... muuaa -///-) Sasu-gruñón (Sasu: Me niego ¬//¬) (Lee: Sasuke-kun, Shadow-chan es la que te defiende) (Sasu: Haberlo dicho antes, muuuaaaa n//n) Jejeje, ahí tienes tu beso, te cuidas y gracias por el review tan largo :3

**Hakura-Black: **Hakura-chan!! Kyyaaaa, es el review más largo que he recibido en mi carrera de escritora de fics ;; (Neji le da un pañuelo) Snif, snif, gracias. (Neji: Todo sea por quitarte esa idea de conseguir una Death Note y usarla contra mí T.T) Jeje, no sé, déjame pensarlo n.n (Lee: Hakura-chan, espero que no te halla dado un infarto después de este capi) T.T cierto, mejor voy buscando donde esconderme. (Neji: Y dile a Sai que se esconda también). Bueno, al menos espero que disfrutes de la compañía de Ita-chan, Neji y Kyuubi, jeje n.n0 Ah, y quien me consiguió una bandana fue Lee, él no es como los demás T.T (Lee: Todo sea porque la llama de tu juventud no se apague n.n) ¡Síii! (Neji: Par de locos ¬¬). Y también ya tengo mi libreta de venganzas, al menos hasta que consiga mi Death Note ¬¬ (Neji saca una libreta en cuya portada aparece Subaru Sumeragi de X-1999) (Neji¿Por qué el primero en tú lista es un tal Seichiro Sakurazuka?) Porque es mi rival UmU El muy desgraciado hace sufrir a MÍ Subarito (Lee: Así se habla, tienes que poner todo tu espíritu para defender lo que te pertenece) (Neji: O.O0 A ver... En la lista está Sakura Haruno, Orochipepe, Sasuke, estoy yo, un tal Allen Schezar ¿?, Yuiko, Misa, y muchos otros que no conozco). Allen se interponía en mi pareja hetero favorita –Van y Hitomi de Escaflowme, wiii-, Yuiko entre Ritsuka y Soubi, y Misa entre Light y L Y.Y (Neji: Pero Death Note no es yaoi) Jujuju, eso es lo que tú crees UuU. Hakura-chan, qué bueno que te gustó la historia de Lee y Gaa-chan (Lee: Gracias por decir que mi Gaara es kawaii n.n). Gaara y Kanki quieren demasiado a su hermana, jeje. Y no odies a Sai, amo la pareja que hace con Itachi UuU (Neji: Sigue diciendo eso y no creo que sobrevivas para despedir el fic ¬¬) ;; -Higary se va a un rincón y dibuja círculos en la pared. (Lee: Eh... creo que nosotros seguiremos respondiendo el review. Cofcof, Neji, gomen por maltratarte cada que tomo sake, snif, snif) (Neji –lo abraza-: ¬//¬ te perdono, pero no llores) (se oye la voz de Gaara) (Gaara¡Quita tus manos de Mí Lee!) (Neji: -.-0) (Lee: Y no era mi intención lastimar a Naru-chan, snif, snif, es que no sabía lo que estaba haciando, buaaaaaa) (Neji: Haku-chan, espero que Gaara no intente asesinarte por hacer llorar a Lee ¬¬0 Bueno, en lo de que Kiba quedó embarazado sin casarse, pues no es que no se protegieran, es que a Shino le gusta más hacerlo sin "nada" cofcof, en medio ¬//¬) (Lee: Cómo lo sabes, Neji?) (Neji: Porque él mismo nos lo dijo a mí, a Sasuke y a Gaara -//-) (Lee: Ah, y Shino sí se emociona, sólo que lo hace cuando nadie más que Kiba lo ve. Kakashi-san lo estuvo espiando hasta que pudo grabar una sonrisa de emoción mientras compraban cosas para Kaoru-chan) (Neji: Mis hijos aman verme sufrir T.T) (Lee: Sí, y Kyo-chan salió de apariencia normal, pero es un gran hijo, estoy orgulloso de él) –tras Lee se ve un paisaje del mar al atardecer- (Neji: O.O0 Todas las lectoras pensaron lo mismo de Shikamaru, y no es para menos con ese par de cuñados que se ganó. Y créeme, no sólo Gaara sufre cuando Kyoga saca su modalidad Lee -.-) Kyoga también trata a Neji como conejillo de indias, jeje (Lee: Higary-chan¿ya estás mejor?) Sí, Lee-chan, tengo que seguir atormentado a Neji n.n (Neji: ¬¬). Respondiendo a tu duda de porqué Iruka y el sensei nunca tuvieron hijos, es porque durante una misión de espionaje que hicieron, Iruka se lastimó gravemente y perdió al bebé que estaba esperando, y a causa de la seriedad de la herida ya no pudo volver a embarazarse T.T (Lee: Snif, snif, qué triste) (Neji les da un pañuelo a cada uno). Pero pues tenían a Naruto y los demás, así que los querían como si fuesen sus hijos. Wiii, gracias por decir que mi mezcla de géneros queda bien, no me gusta mucho la tragedia, ya hay demasiadas en la vida, así que me inclino más por la comedia, jeje (Neji: Los dramas te quedan demasiado trágicos) Lo sé T.T Descuida, nadie te quitará tu puesto como la fan #1 del fic XD Jeje, y cada que me acuerdo de la imagen me río, es que la expresión de Neji estaba genial (Neji: ¬//¬). Bueno, te cuidas mucho, Hakura-chan, y por favor, no cometas asesinato en contra de Sai y de mí, a cambio te mando a Ita-chan vestido con un traje de mayordomo, jeje. Bye bye XD

**Harumi-chan: **¡Feliz cumpleaños retrasado! (Lee –cantando- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti! Canta conmigo, Neji n.n) (Neji: No quiero ¬¬) (Lee: Espero que tu cumpleaños lo hallas disfrutado con todo el poder de tu juventud XD) Jeje, qué bueno que te gustó el ItaxSai, me gusta mucho la parejita. (Neji: Mmm... pues según la loca autora yo debería ser Timón, pero en la canción de Hakuna Matata –escalofrío- yo cantaré las partes de Pumba) Jeje, es cierto, ya verás como quedó la letra en el siguiente capi :3 Te cuidas muuucho y cuando se me ocurra otro fic así te por seguro que lo escribiré. Ah, y espero que te halla gustado este capi n.n

**Itaru-ne-chan: **Sí, Shika sufrió mucho para poder casarse con Temari. (Lee: En cuanto le quitemos el video a Sai te enviamos una copia n.n) (Neji: Es que lo escondió porque dijo que era mejor si lo subastaba en internet, pero dudo que Shikamaru lo deje ¬¬). En este capi ya puse el flechazo entre la parejita, jeje, pero es que como los dos son igual de alocados no podía ser de otra manera (Lee: Yo me creí su versión romántica T.T) (Neji: Era obvio que estaban mintiendo ¬¬) Respondiendo a lo de cómo se emparejarían los niños en el futuro, pues mis únicas parejas definidas fueron dos: la de Uzumaki Sasaki con Aburame Kaoru, quise dar a entender que su relación se parece un poco a la de Sasu y Naru n.n; y la otra es la de Sabaku no Kyoga y Uzumaki Narumi (Lee: Tendré una nuera muy linda XD). Y no sé, a lo mejor un día los gemelos Hyuuga se convertirán en rivales por Nara Shiori. (Neji: Nooo!! No quiero rivalidades románticas entre mis hijos T,T). Y felicidades por sospechar del ShinoxKiba, casi nadie lo notó, jeje. Bye bye n.n

**Black-Lady AoD: **De nada, siempre me esfuerzo por complacer a mis lectoras, así que mejoraré para un día hacer un fic con esas dos de pareja (Lee: Síii, me esforzaré por ser el seme no me rendiréeee –Lee mira hacia el horizonte-) -.-0 (Neji: Black-Lady, trataré de no odiarte por incitarlo, pero luego quien lo tiene que soportar soy yo Y.Y). Y Neji, Black-chan apoya tu relación con Hina (Neji: ¬//¬ Gracias). Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras del capi, snif, snif (Neji: Eh... de nuevo ya no hay pañuelos) Pues ve y compra (Neji¡Rayos!) (Lee: Ok, te permito amar a Gaara por amar que esté a mi lado. Brilla con todo tu esplendor, Black-san XD) (Higary y Neji: -.-0) (Kakashi: Wiiii, gracias por amarme. Y sí, jujuju, mi Iru-chan y yo nos pusimos al corriente por esos 8 años separados UuU). Espero que te halla gustado la historia de Ita y Sai, y sí, jeje, creo que hice sufrir de más a Shika, pero me gustó como quedó n.n Nos leemos luego :3


	9. Chapter 9

Holi hola, gente bonita... Buuaaaaa, snif, snif (Ita: Higary-chan, no llores) (Kaka –le pasa un pañuelo-: Sí, tienes que presentar con estilo el último capítulo del fic) (Ita¿Ya es el último? Buaaaa T-T) (Kakashi le pasa un pañuelo) (Ita: Gracias). Snif, snif, cofcof, así es, finalmente hemos llegado al tan esperado capítulo inédito, y por lo tanto, al último capi del fic (Kaka e Ita: TnT). Pero dejemos las lágrimas y los pañuelos para las notas finales, por ahora disfruten de este capi, el cual hice con mucho cariño para todas las lectoras que me apoyaron desde el inicio del fic, y las que se unieron después, y como este va dedicado a ustedes, las voy a nombrar a todas aquí n.n: _Samantha-Miko, Hakura-chan (la fan #1 del fic nn), Shadow66 princess, Shiroi Jaganashi, Alexis Uzumaki, Cata Diethel, Pyocola024, Kumiro-chan (agregaste nuevos términos a mi vocabulario n.n), itaru-ne-chan, Sabaku no Sasuke o.O, Misao-Alchemist y Black Lady AoD_

Aclaración: El capítulo está dividido por escenas y cada una tiene su propio título; las canciones las tuve que adaptar para la historia del fic, lamento si piensan que llegué a destruir tan bellas piezas musicales TuT

CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: ESCENAS INÉDITAS DE EL REY NINJA

ESCENA 1: "EL CICLO SIN FIN EN KONOHA"

(Higary: Ubiquemos esta escena unos días después de que Naru nació n.n)

El Sol salía en el hermoso reino de Konoha. A esas horas casi toda la gente seguía dormida, pero a lo lejos se escuchó una voz muy parecida –por no decir idéntica- a la del sanin-sacerdote del reino (la cámara se enfoca hacia todos los rincones de Konoha y las pocas personas que caminan por las calles).

Jiraiya (está cantando en la regadera):_ La cigüeña ya vio pa acá. Ya vino, oh yeah. La cigüeña ya vio pa acá. Ya vino, oh yeah. Ay, ay, ay. Ya vino, oh yeah._

(Desde la mansión Uchiha se escucha la voz de Itachi-niño quien al parecer también está tomando un baño a esas horas)

Itachi: _Desde el día que en Konoha nacemos, y nos ciega, el brillo del sol. Hay muchos lugares que ver, secretos y gente que proteger. Todo hay que hacerlo con valor._

(Ahora pasamos por el castillo donde Kakashi deambulaba por el jardín ya que Iruka lo corrió porque no paraba de acosarlo mientras dormía)

Kakashi: _Son muchas más las cosas, de las que se podrán aprender. Pero bajo la luz del sol, jamás habrá equivocación, hoy un nuevo tomo del Icha Icha va a salir._

Kakashi e Itachi (por alguna razón están cantando lo mismo a la vez): _En un ciclo sin fin, que nos mueve a todos. Y aunque no tengamos dinero, debemos buscar. Hasta encontrar, e ir a comprarlo. Es un ciclo... Porque el Icha Icha no tiene _fin...

-¡Ya cállate, Kakashi! –gritó Tsunade lanzándole una botella vacía de sake

-¡Kakashi, algunos intentamos dormir! –gritó ahora Yondaime tratando de que su bebé volviera a dormirse después de ser despertado por la "melodiosa" voz del peligris

-Pero es que Iru-chan me corrió –se quejaba Kakashi triste como cachorro abandonado

-¡Irukaaaaaaa! –gritaron Yondaime y los miembros del consejo- ¡Queremos dormiiiir!

Con cara de fastidio (y con una bata puesta), se asomó Iruka por otra ventana.

-Está bien, Kakashi –le dijo-, puedes volver a la habitación

-Jujujuju, si la canción nunca vaya –murmuró poniendo su ojito feliz-. Ahí te voy, mi Iru-chan, kukukuku.

Y ese era el ciclo de todas las mañanas en el castillo... Y también en la mansión Uchiha y el vecindario de Jiraiya, porque nunca faltaba quien fuera a callarlos para que no cantaran tan temprano -.-0

ESCENA 2: "¡¡HAKUNA MATATA!! GUSANOS Y EL TRONCO MÁGICO"

(Higary: Neji y Lee acaban de conocer al pequeño Naruto, y como lo ven solito y abandonado, le dicen que viva con ellos)

-Naru-chan¿te sientes mal? –preguntó Lee preocupado

-N-no, estoy bien, en serio. Pero... ¿de verdad no seré una molestia para ustedes?

-Jeje, claro que no, descuida. Ahh, de pronto me dieron ganas de cantar una canción.

-No –dijo inmediatamente Neji-, nada de canciones.

-Por favor –rogaba con la mirada de cachorro triste a la que Neji nunca podía negarse

-Arrggh, me arrepentiré por esto –murmuró-... Está bien.

-¡¡Yujuuuu!! Ahora repite conmigo, Naru-chan... Hakuna Matata.

-¿Qué?

-Hakuna Matata.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Viva la flor de la juventud! –contestó con su pose guay alzando el pulgar

-... –sí, Naru no reaccionaba

-Cofcof... Hakuna Matata –cantó-, una forma de ser... Neji...

-... Haruka Kanata, nada que...

-¡No! Es Hakuna Matata –lo corrigió el pelinegro-. Inténtalo de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que me hallas convencido de hacer esto ¬¬

-Jejeje, vamos, Neji, a cantar.

-Bien, pero espero que después de esto la tierra me devore.

-Ok, vamos de nuevo, cofcof.

(Inserten la música de Hakuna Matata)

Lee: _Hakuna Matata... Una forma de ser..._

Neji: _Haruka... digo, Hakuna Matata... Nada que... perder..._

Lee (bailando):_ Sin preocuparse, es como hay que viviiir_

Neji: _A vivir así... Me obligó Lee _T.T

Coro: _Hakuna Matataaaaa..._

Naru: ... O.O

-Esas dos palabras resolverán toooodos tus problemas –aseguró Lee sonriendo-. Neji, por ejemplo.

-¿Yo qué? –preguntó el chico

-Déjame seguir. Cofcof.

Lee: _Cuando un niño era él..._ –le da un codazo para que reaccione

Neji: Eh... -//- ah, sí. _Cuando un niño era yooooo..._

-Así se canta XD

-... -///-

-Ejem, cofcof.

Lee: _Siguió su destino, y dejó su casa. Vagó solitario, hasta que me encontróoo._

Neji (dramático): _¿Para qué demonios lo hice? Porque... cómo ha cambiado mi vida..._ _Desde que este loco se me pegóooo T.T... ¡Y no me deja en paz!_

Lee: _Oh, claro que no._

Neji: _Disfrutas con mi sufrimiento._

Lee: _Hago arder la llama de tu juventud._

Neji: _Juro que un día yo..._

-Neji, no frente a Naru-chan –dijo tapándole la boca a su amigo

-No iba a decir nada malo.

-No importa, así va la canción n.n

-o.O? –sí, esas eran las caras del rubio y del ojiblanco

(Por alguna razón Lee se trepó sobre un enorme árbol y comenzó a hacer acrobacias en él)

Coro: _Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser. Hakuna Matata, nada que perder._

-Vamos, Naru-chan, canta con nosotros.

-Síiiii –y se trepó al árbol con Lee

Naru: _Sin preocuparse, es como hay que viviiir._

Lee: _A vivir así..._

Neji: _Me obligó Lee_ T.T

(Naru se soltó del árbol y Neji se lanzó para atraparlo, cayéndole el rubio encima, y segundos después cayendo Lee también sobre su amigo)

Naru y Lee: _Hakuna Matataaaaa..._

-Auch, ya quítenseme de encima –se quejó el aplastado

Se levantaron y Lee sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón unos gusanos de gomitas.

-Tengan, Neji, Naru-chan.

-¿Y eso para qué? –preguntó el Hyuuga

-Gusanos, jeje, es que miré una película donde unos animalitos comen insectos y dicen "Viscosos pero sabrosos", y se me ocurrió que nosotros también deberíamos probarlos –adivinen de qué película habla XD

-Está bien –dice Naru probándolos-. Pues no están viscosos, pero sí sabrosos.

-Jejeje¿verdad que sí?

(Se van caminando –con música al fondo- y cruzan por el tronco mágico donde los años pasan rápidamente, así que conforme avanzan van creciendo hasta sumarles 8 años más)

Naru y Lee: _Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna... ¡Matata!_

Naru (ya grande y kawaii): _Sin preocuparse, es como hay que viviiir._

Lee (abraza al rubio) y Naru: _A vivir asíiii..._

Neji (suspirando): _Me han obligado Naruto y Lee_ T.T

Los 3: _Hakuna Matataaaa..._

(Llegan al final del tronco y se topan con una laguna)

Naru (aventándose al agua): _Hakuna Matataaaa..._

Lee (empujando a Neji para que se caiga al agua): _Hakuna Matataaa_ –ahora se avienta él en un clavado al que los jueces de los juegos olímpicos calificarían con un 11-. _Hakuuuunaaa Matataaaa..._

(Salen los tres del agua –Neji enojado- y se van caminando hacia su casita)

ESCENA 3: "ESTA NOCHE ES PARA AMAR, Y PARA MUCHO MÁS"

(Higary: Después de reencontrarse, Naru y Sasu se internan en el bosque para hablar a solas, sin saber que a lo lejos son vigilados por Neji y Lee)

-Argghh –Neji se miraba furioso

-Perdón –dijo Lee-, no quería pisarte.

-No gruñí por eso.

-¿Ah, no¿entonces?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta¡Es terrible!

-¿Eh? –le agarra la cabeza para que vea directo hacia la parejita

-Míralos, Naruto y ése a solas...

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Neji (de brazos cruzados): _Ya puedo sentirlo._

Lee¿_Qué?_

Neji: _La familia acabó._

Lee (confundido): _¿Familia?_

Neji: _Si se enamoran no habrá vuelta atrás, seremos de nuevo sólo tú y yo._

Lee: _Oh_

Neji: _Es que no han notado, que están por caer, bajo la tentación de la pasión... ¡¡Arggg!! No quiero ver..._

(Digamos que la canción la van a estar pensando. Pero de todos modos inserten la música de "Can you feel the love tonight")

Sasu (mirando a Naru): _Esta noche una vez más, te volví a encontrar. Y las estrellas, testigos serán, de mi sentir y pensar..._

Naru (mirando hacia el suelo con las mejillas rojas): _Yo sí quiero decirte, más cómo explicar. La verdad de mí pasado jamás, se puede alejar._

Sasu (lo sujeta del mentón): _No sé lo que guarda, quisiera yo saber. El verdadero rey se esconde, muy dentro de su ser._

Coro: _Esta noche es para amar. Todo listo está. Y las estrellas, resplandecerán. Romance irradiarán. Esta noche una vez más, estamos aquí. El destino, nos unió por fin, para compartiiir..._

Neji (con los ojos llorosos): _Feliz final, supuestamente habrá... Qué triste situación._

Lee: _Su libertad pasó a la historia._

Coro: _Porque pareja ya encontróooooo..._

-Buuaaaaaa –lloraba Lee

-Snif, snif –Neji se limpiaba los ojos- ¡Lee¡No cortes cebollas cerca de mí!

-Perdón, snif ;; Creí que le daría más ternura a la escena T.T

- –.–0

(Y de aquí sigue el lemon, pero afortunadamente los espías ya no los estaban vigilando n.n)

ESCENA 4: "ÉL VIVE EN TI... PARA BIEN O PARA MAL"

(Higary: Como recordarán, cuando Naru se encuentra con Jiraiya y éste le dice que es amigo de su padre, Naru tiene un "encuentro" con Yondaime, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si en su lugar fuera Kakashi el que apareció?)

Naruto abrió los ojos y notó que se encontraba frente a la entrada de Konoha. De pronto el cielo se cubrió de oscuras nubes, los rayos y relámpagos llenaron el lugar con su estruendo, pero entre todo el ruido el chico pudo distinguir una voz muy conocida.

-Naruto, Naruto...

El rubio miró al cielo.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

Las nubes se arremolinaron y en el centro dejaron un hueco por el que se miraba la cara del peligris que traía en una mano su inseparable libro.

-Naruto¿me has olvidado?

-No, claro que no. Eso nunca.

-Olvidaste comprar el Icha Icha Paradise y leerlo por mí, así me olvidaste. Ve en tu monedero de rana, a lo mejor todavía alcanzas a comprar la nueva edición yaoi.

-Eh... Kakashi-sensei¿no nos hemos visto en 8 años y sólo me hablas del Icha Icha Paradise?

-¿8 años¿ha pasado tanto tiempo? –preguntó confundido

-¬¬ No me digas que no notaste que he crecido "un poquito".

-Oh, es verdad, jejeje, es que un padre siempre ve a sus hijos como niños. Snif, snif –saca un pañuelo y se seca los ojos-, te pareces tanto a mí como cuando era joven y mucho más apuesto de lo apuesto que soy ahora.

-o.O? Sensei, pero cómo es eso posible si no eres mi padre biológico.

-Seguro que se te pegó mi belleza, jajajajaa. Por cierto¿por qué no traes tu corona de rey? –reparó en las vestimentas de su hijo

-Porque no soy el rey, es Orochipepe. Yo ni siquiera estoy en Konoha.

-¡¿Qué?! –aventó su libro a la cabeza del rubio- Naru, debes recordar quién eres... Tú eres mi hijo, el verdadero dueño del trono de Konoha. Ahora ve y toma el lugar que te corresponde. Ah, y no olvides comprarme los tomos del Icha Icha Paradise edición yaoi que me faltan, los leeré cuando vuelva. Nos vemos –las nubes comenzaron a fragmentarse

-¡Espera, Kakashi-sensei, no me dejes!... Un momento¿cómo que nos vemos¿qué no estás muerto?

La imagen del sensei había desaparecido, pero se escuchó su voz que le respondió:

-No, sólo ando de parranda.

El cielo volvió a la normalidad.

-"Oye –dijo Kyuubi-, eso fue extraño"

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

-Volver a Konoha. Todos me necesitan.

-"No, yo me refería a los libros del Icha Icha"

-Ah, pues comprarlos. Como soy el verdadero rey a lo mejor me hacen descuento.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, se percató de que estaba acostado bajo las ramas de un árbol y que el peliblanco estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó este con una sonrisa

-Volveré –contestó con firmeza

ESCENA 5: "CARNADA, JUJUJUJU"

(Higary: Los chicos ya habían vuelto a Konoha y Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Lee planeaban la estrategia para distraer a los enemigos)

-¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Lee

-Jujuju, carnada –contestó Naru mirando con su sonrisa zorruna al ojiblanco

-¡Oye!

-Por favor, Neji –suplicó con su mirada de cachorro-, es la única opción.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos¿que Lee y yo nos pongamos ropa hawaiana y bailemos ula ula?

-Eso no se me había ocurrido pero es una excelente idea.

-Es cierto –apoyó Lee-. Andando, Neji –lo arrastra-, debemos poner todo el poder de nuestra juventud.

-T.T

Y usando el Hawaii no jutsu (sí, jutsu inventado por mí), aparecieron vestidos con faldas hawaianas (pero seguían como hombres).

-Hey.

Los ninjas del sonido voltearon para encontrarse con un pelinegro de grandes cejas y un pelicafé de ojos blancos usando, como ya dije arriba, ropas hawaianas.

(Inserten la música de cuando Timón baila ula ula)

Lee (bailando): _¡¡Wuau!! Si tú quieres pasar un buen rato, deberías a mi amigo Neji de ligar_ –señala al ojiblanco-_, y te gustará, tú ya lo verás, sólo lo tienes que raptar. Tienes ganas de..._

-¡Ya cállate! –Neji le pegó en la cabeza- ¡No tienes que cantar algo tan vergonzoso sobre mí!

-Auch, qué malo eres, me dolió.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido.

-... O.O0 –los ninjas los miraban

-Atáquenlos –ordenó uno

Neji jaló a Lee para que huyeran de los enemigos.

-Rayos, no puedo correr con esta falda.

-Mira, Neji –comentaba el pelinegro feliz de la vida-, nos siguen. Creo que les gustaste.

-... –la vena en la frente del Hyuuga estaba por explotar- ¡Ya me hicieron enojar! Byakugan.

Y se armó la golpiza entre él y los del sonido, todo observado por Lee.

ESCENA 6: "JAMÁS LE LLAMES CEJUDO"

(Higary: Cuando se dirigía hacia Temari y Kankurou, Shikamaru fue atrapado y encadenado a la pared, punto de ser atacado por Sakura e Ino)

-Jajaja, al menos nos desharemos de ti –decía la pelirosa

-Qué problemático –contestó bostezando

-Nos las pagarás por haber escogido a Temari en vez de a mí –dijo Ino apretando el puño

-... o.O? –los otros dos la miraron

-¿Que no te gusta Sasuke? –preguntó el Nara

-... Ah, sí, digo, cofcof, te haremos pagar por todas las veces que Sasuke-kun nos despreció.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

-No sé, pero igual te haremos pagar.

La pelo chicle sacó un kunai listo para lanzárselo.

-¡Un momento!

Neji las lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación con una patada, y él llegó hasta el joven encadenado.

-¿Puedes soltarme? Es problemático estar así y ya me duelen las muñecas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dañar mi hermoso cuerpo? –decía Sakura

-Ahora tú también sufrirás nuestra venganza.

-¡No dejaré que dañen las flores de su juventud!

Todos voltearon a la puerta y miraron a Lee con su pose nice guy y mostrando su blanca sonrisa.

-¿Y ése cejudo? –preguntó la pelirosa

-¿Te refieres a mí?

-Oh, no, lo llamó cejudo –murmuró Neji asustado

-¿Te refieres a mí? –repitió más enojado

-Yo no pienso levantar el cadáver.

-¡Yo soy el fabuloso y magnífico amo del taijutsu, no un cejudo cualquiera! Prueben mi técnica del loto, wuajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Por razones de excesiva violencia censuraremos la paliza que Lee les está poniendo a las hienas, digo, a las kunoichis.

-Oigan, ya desátenme ¬¬ –pedía Shika

ESCENA 7: "QUERÍAS HIJOS, PUES AHORA TE AGUANTAS"

(Higary: Hacía unos días que Naruto había tenido a su primer hijo. Como hubo algunas complicaciones gastó demasiado chakra, y para reponerlo Kyuubi decidió controlar su cuerpo por unas horas)

Sasuke tenía dormido en sus brazos a su bebé. De pronto el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo, Sasaki –dijo mientras lo mecía-, papá está contigo.

-Buuaaaa, buaaaa.

-Hey, Uchiha –llamó el zorro en el cuerpo de Naru-, quizá tiene hambre.

-¿Dónde dejó Naruto el biberón?

-Creo que por aquí –comenzó a recorrer la habitación-, o era por acá... quizá por allá...

-¡Maldito zorro, apúrate!

-¡Tú no me gritas, Uchiha bastardo!

-Buuuuaaaaa

-Calma, hijo, duerme, duerme.

-La encontré –le quitó al niño y le sonrió-. Mira, Sasaki, tu tío Kyuubi va a darte tu biberón, ya no llores.

-Regrésame a mí hijo.

-Indirectamente también es mío. Tengo derecho a cuidarlo.

Comenzaron a forcejear por el pequeño.

-Buuaaaaaa, buuaaaaa

Kyuubi le dio el biberón al niño e inmediatamente se calmó.

-No sabes nada de niños, Uchiha.

-Seguramente tú sabes mucho.

-Ju, no olvides que he estado con Naruto desde que él era un bebé. Sé perfectamente cómo se comportan cuando quieren algo.

Duelo de miradas entre ambos.

-Buuuaaaaaaa

-¿Qué le estás haciendo? –preguntó Sasuke

-Nada, es que él... Bueno, es tu hijo, creo que debes cuidar de él –se lo pone en los brazos

-¿Qué te hizo ese zorro, pequeño? –intentaba calmar su llanto

-Necesita un cambio de pañales.

-¡¿Qué?! –miró asustado a su hijito

-Bueno, yo me iré a dar una vuelta –pero fue detenido antes de huir

-¡No vas a ninguna parte!

-No esperarás que te ayude¿o sí?

-¿No que sabías tanto de niños?

-Sí, pero nunca he cambiado pañales.

-No puede ser tan difícil.

10 minutos después, Sasaki miraba con curiosidad a su papá y a su tío Kyuubi (sabe distinguir cuando es Naru y cuando es el zorro).

-Primero hay que quitarle el pañal sucio y limpiarlo –decía Kyuubi

-Hazlo.

-Es tu hijo, hazlo tú.

-De acuerdo, busca un pañal limpio y talco.

Mientras Kyuubi buscaba entre las cosas del bebé, Sasuke le retiró el pañal y comenzó a limpiarlo con unas toallitas.

-Vas a ser lindo como tu papi –decía Sasuke sonriendo (con lo de papi ser refiere a Naru)

Kyuubi le pasó el talco y el pañal.

-¿Cómo se pone esto? –preguntó mirando al objeto que lo estaba atormentando

-A ver, presta.

Intentó ponerle el pañal al bebito y después de algunos problemas lo logró.

-Esto es cansado –suspiró el zorro

-Me pregunto cómo le hace Naruto para cumplir con su trabajo como rey y no descuidar a Sasaki.

-Amor maternal... supongo.

-Sasuke-sama –entró Shizune a la habitación-, Shikamaru-san lo necesita para unos asuntos importantes.

-Gracias, enseguida voy.

-Oh, me hubiera dicho a mí que cambiara al príncipe.

-... O.O

-Cofcof, bueno, zorro desgraciado –le da al niño-, te encargo a mi hijo.

-De acuerdo.

-Andas muy amable últimamente.

-Lo hago por Naruto y el pequeño, no por ti.

Sasuke se fue con Shizune dejando a Kyuubi como niñero.

-En fin... Vamos, Sasaki, te leeré un cuento para que duermas.

ESCENA 8: "NEJI... ¡SERÁS PADRE!"

Últimamente Hinata se sentía un poco mal, así que Neji la llevó al castillo para que Tsunade y Shizune le hicieran un chequeo. Afuera de la habitación esperaba el Hyuuga preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

-Neji-san –anunció Shizune-, ya puedes pasar.

El chico se acercó a la cama de su esposa.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre, Tsunade-sama?

-Nada de que preocuparse –la rubia sonrió-, al contrario, te pondrás muy feliz.

Volteó a ver a su esposa sin comprender.

-Eh... Neji –juega con sus deditos-... es que me he sentido mal porque... porque... estoy... e...z...a...

-Hinata, dilo más alto que no te escuché.

-Dije que... estoy embarazada, Neji.

-...

PUUMM

El ojiblanco estaba en el suelo inconciente.

-Neji, Neji, reacciona por favor –pedía Hina agachada junto a él

-Los chicos de ahora son tan débiles –comentó Tsunade-. Sasuke reaccionó igual cuando Naruto le dio la noticia de Sasaki. Me pregunto si Shino también se habrá desmayado cuando Kiba le dijo que estaba esperando a Kaoru.

-Kiba-kun me contó que no –dijo Shizune-, pero que cuando Shino-kun quiso irse de la habitación donde lo estaban examinando, chocó dos veces con la puerta antes de poder salir.

-Neji, despierta.

15 minutos después, el joven Hyuuga estaba de nuevo sentado en la cama junto a su esposa.

-Neji –lo miró tímidamente-, pero hay algo más que debo decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que... van a ser... gemelos.

-...

-Neji-san¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Shizune

-Hey, Neji, reacciona –dijo Tsunade

El ojiblanco miró a su esposa con una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó.

-¡Gemelos¡Hinata, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!

-Me alegra que estés tan feliz.

-Claro que soy feliz, vamos a tener dos hijos. Bueno, iré a darles la buena noticia a Naruto y los demás, y le escribiré a Lee.

-Mientras tanto le indicaremos a Hinata los cuidados que debe tener para que tanto ella como los bebés no corran riesgos.

-Sí –le da un beso en la mejilla a la joven-. Enseguida vuelvo para llevarte a casa.

-De acuerdo.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Increíble –dijo la rubia-, se lo tomó muy bien.

De pronto oyeron que algo cayó en el pasillo.

-¡Neji! –oyeron decir a Kiba- Oye¿qué te ocurre?

-Tsk, qué problemático.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-No sé, pero llevémoslo a una habitación

Las 3 mujeres intercambiaron miradas al tiempo que una gota les resbalaba por la cabeza.

-Jajajajja, -se reía Tsunade-, ya decía yo que actuaba muy raro. Ahhh, me iré a beber sake en honor de los futuros gemelos.

-Hinata-chan, tienes que cuidarte mucho por tus niños.

-Sí n//n

ESCENA EXTRA: "FINAL" TnT

Están todos los chicos (con su apariencia en Shippuden, y no está Chouji porque anda de parranda con su familia) en una celebración en casa de Higary.

Lee (bebiendo sake)¡Síiiii! Quiero bailar, hip.

Gaara¿Quién le dejó beber sake?

Kanki: Creí que Shikamaru lo estaba vigilando.

Shika (acostado en el suelo): Zzzzzzz

Gaara y Kanki: -.-0 Vaya cuñado que nos conseguimos.

Kakashi (pegado a Iru como lapa): Oh, Iru-chan, vamos a un sitio donde podamos estar solitos.

Iruka¡Kakashi¡Deja de meterme mano!

Itachi y Sai le habían puesto a Sasuke unas orejitas de gato, una cola y un cascabel alrededor del cuello.

Ita (con estrellitas en los ojos): Hermanito baka, te ves kawaii.

Sai: Tiene razón, Uchiha bastardo, ahora pareces MUY uke.

Sasu (enojado)¿Por qué no molestan a alguien más?

Sai: Porque es divertido molestarte a ti.

Sasu¿Que soy su juguete?

Ita y Sai: Síiiiii.

Naruto y Kiba cantaban juntos en la máquina karaoke.

Naru y Kiba: Noooo, wanna sell your soul! Shareta, kiroi tacchi de. Nooooo, forget smile again!

Neji¿Y por qué cantan una canción de Gravitation?

Shino: Ni idea.

Llega Higary y ve el desastre que están haciendo en su casita.

Higary: Cofcof, chicos, tranquilícense un momento para que despidamos el fic... Un momento, que yo recuerde no tengo máquina karaoke o.O?

Kaka: Yo la traje, Higa-chan.

Higary: Oh, genial, sensei. Quiero cantar la de... Ejem, digo, guarden silencio un momento para que pueda despedir el fic.

Todos (menos Shika): De acuerdo.

Shika: Zzzzz

Higary: Alguien despiértelo, por favor.

Gaara se le acerca y le da un golpe con su calabaza.

Shika (sobándose): Auch, pudiste simplemente hablarme.

Higary: Bien, queridas lectoras –se escucha al fondo música triste de violín-, después de 9 capítulos hemos llegado al final de los finales.

Naru, Lee, Kiba e Ita: Snif, snif.

Naru: Itachi, pásame un pañuelo.

Ita: Aquí tienes, cuñadito.

Higary: ¬¬0 Como iba diciendo, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado con sus hermosos comentarios, no hay nada mejor para un escritor que saber que hay alguien que aprecie su trabajo y... Buuaaa, snif, snif TuT -Kakashi le pasa un pañuelo-. Gracias, y Sai, deja de tocar ese violín que le das más drama a la escena.

Sai: Perdón, es que esa era la intención.

Sasuke le quita el violín. En ese momento Higary lo mira de pies a cabeza.

Higary: Jajajajajajjajaa, qué bien te ves como neko, Sasu-gruñón, jajajajajajcofcofjajajejeje

Sasu: Al menos disimula un poco ¬//¬

Higary: Jajajaja, ay, mi estómago. Jejeje, bueno, jeje, mejor que cada quien diga algo para despedir el fic, empezamos con el protagonista.

Naru (sonrisa kawaii): Muchas gracias por habernos leído y apoyado durante todo el fic n.n

Sasu: Agradecemos los reviews para la loca autora, ya que ellos eran el alimento para sus ideas desquiciadas ¬¬

Iruka (sonríe): Cuídense mucho y no olviden aprovechar cada día al máximo.

Kaka: Jujuju prometo regalarles a cada una un tomo del Icha Icha Paradise versión yaoi –baja la voz-... En cuanto se los robe a Jiraiya.

Lee (pose guay): Fue un placer entretenerlas al menos unos minutos. ¡Que las llamas de la juventud ardan siempre en ustedes! Ajajajajajajaja.

Todos: -.-0

Neji: ... ¿Por qué todas amaban verme sufrir? T.T

Todos: Porque es divertido nn

Gaara: Recuerden juzgar perfectamente al novio o novia de sus hermanos antes de autorizarles que salgan juntos –mira a Shika-. Ah, y alíense conmigo para ir en caza de los padres de Lee, wuajajajajajajajajaja.

Kanki: Y aléjense de sus hermanos cuando los vean con una sonrisa psicópata O.O

Ita: Soy genial, sexy, apuesto, carismático, blablabla -15 minutos después-... y modesto. ¡Gracias por recordármelo, jeje! Un beso a todas n.n

Sai: Algún día subastaré los videos de la boda de Gaa-chan y Lee-chan, y el de la vez que mis primos corretearon a Shikamaru por toda Suna.

Shika: Problemático –Higary le pega en la cabeza-. Auch, como que ya les gustó maltratarme T.T

Kiba: Nunca pierdan las esperanzas en sus sueños. Y... ¿notaron que mí Akamaru nunca apareció en el fic? TnT

Shino: ... Gracias.

Todos: O.O0

Voz de Kyuubi: Salí muy poco, eso fue injusto.

Voz de Shukaku: Al menos saliste más que yo.

Higary: En fin, nn Cuídense mucho, queridas lectoras, y nos leeremos en otro fic XD

Todos: Bye bye n.n

Lee (se toma una botella completa de sake)¡¡Neji¡Vamos a cantar!

Neji¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!

_FIN_

_THE END_

_OWARI_


End file.
